¡Perdóname George!
by Risard
Summary: Luego de la caída de Voldemort Harry pensó que podría tener una vida normal... olvidó que seguía siendo Harry Potter y que la normalidad no se aplicaba a él. El Potter tendrá que lidiar con la traición de quien amaba mientras carga un bebé en su vientre, pero no estará solo, contará con nuevos amigos y un futuro nuevo amor que se oculta en la fachada de amigo. Resumen real adentro.
1. El lamento de George

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Cualquiera diría que con el fin de la guerra todo el mundo estaría más que satisfecho. Ese no era el caso de George.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el fin de la guerra, el mundo mágico y sus habitantes se encontraban sumidos en un nuevo periodo de paz, uno lleno de reconocimientos, compensaciones, capturas, recompensas, juicios, reconstrucciones... pero aun así estaban en paz, Voldemort había muerto finalmente y está vez no tendría forma alguna de volver, eso estaba claro.

Y a pesar de todo eso, George Weasley se sentía completamente miserable.

Ciertamente Voldemort no volvería a ser un problema, podía vivir sin temor a que sus amigos y familia fueran asesinados por un loco, pero aun así no era feliz. Había sido muy tarde para Fred.

George siempre había pensado que nada podría separarlo de Fred, no solamente era su hermano o su gemelo, también era su mejor amigo, apoyo y confidente, el simple hecho de pensar en una vida sin Fred era completamente espantoso, y sin embargo esa era su situación: se había topado con la única forma de vivir una vida sin Fred.

 **Durante algún punto de su vida se preocupó porque fuera posible que él y Fred se separaran, el día antes de que asistieran a Hogwarts, George pensó que le alegraba mucho el hecho de que al ser gemelos iría a Hogwarts junto a Fred, fue entonces que un súbito pensamiento lo abordó: si quedaba en una casa distinta que su gemelo... ellos serían separados.**

 **Para cualquier otra persona eso tal vez resultaría absurdo, él y Fred eran como dos gotas de agua para todo el que no los conociera realmente, ciertamente compartían muchos gustos, costumbres, manías y hasta ambiciones, pero seguían siendo dos individuos diferentes (aun si mucha gente tendía a olvidarlo) y como tal tenían diferencias, puede que fueran lo bastante sutiles como para no notarse inmediatamente, pero George sabía que estaban ahí.**

 **No pudo dejar de pensar en eso el resto del día, incluso perdió el sueño por ello, durante su viaje en el tren estuvo inusualmente callado y pensativo, a pesar de que Fred se dedicó a hablar de las famosas jugadas de quidditch que habían tratado de hacer con sus hermanos durante el verano. Estuvo completamente perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Fred le dijo que deberían comenzar a vestirse.**

 **Aun un poco ausente se puso su túnica de segunda mano, pocos minutos después una voz retumbó en el tren.**

— **Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

 **El estómago de George se retorcía de nervios, en cambio Fred estaba completamente radiante de anticipación, lo arrastró fuera del compartimiento hasta que se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

 **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. George se estremeció, no por el frío aire de la noche, sino porque estaba un paso más cerca de saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.**

 **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a un hombre más grande de lo normal por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero, este se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. Habría disfrutado de la vista si no hubiera sido por sus preocupaciones.**

 **Recordaba subir a un bote junto con Fred, un chico de cabellos tiesos y una chica de pose altanera. Atravesaron un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

 **Una vez que llegaron ante una gran puerta de roble el gigante llamó tres veces antes de que una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda los guiara dentro, recordaba aplaudir fuertemente cuando Fred fue seleccionado a Gryffindor, y sentir como el alma escapaba de su cuerpo al escuchar que lo nombraban:**

— **¡Weasley; George!**

 **Su gran temor se vio confirmado cuando la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador en su pelirroja cabeza:**

— _**Oh, ¿que tenemos aquí? —. Escuchó una voz grave cerca de su oreja — Mucho valor eso está claro, tienes un gran espíritu y osadía, sin ninguna duda eres muy parecido a tu hermano, al igual que él serias un gran y alborotador León.**_

 **George sintió que podía respirar tranquilo después de eso, tal vez debió esperar un poco:**

— _**Oh, pero estás lleno de astucia, tu ingenio y determinación si bien eran poseídos por tu hermano no estaban tan presentes como lo están en ti, tienes poco sentido de auto-preservación, pero tu gran inventiva y desdén por las normas... triunfarías en la casa de las serpientes.**_

— _**¡No, por favor! ¡Con mi hermano! ¡Quiero ir a Gryffindor con mi hermano!**_

— _**Está todo en tu cabeza joven Weasley, Slytherin te guiará en tu camino a la grandeza.**_

— _**¡No me interesa esa grandeza si no puedo compartirla con mi hermano! ¡Tal vez si Fred no estuviera lo consideraría! ¡Seria fabuloso ver a mi familia y a la misma casa de las serpientes cuando lo supieran! ¡SE ESCANDALIZARÍAN! ¡Pero Fred está aquí y quiero ir con él a Gryffindor!**_

— _**Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces se...**_ **¡GRYFFINDOR!**

 **Todavía podía recordar el alivio que sintió cuando el sombrero le hizo caso, felizmente siguió a Fred hacia la mesa de los leones.**

 **Después de eso comenzaron a ir y venir sus preocupaciones, se sentía muy afortunado de que Fred también lo quisiera cerca pues eso facilitó mucho las cosas, al final, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se convenciera de que nada, pero nada, lo iba a separar de Fred.**

Claro que, nunca consideró la muerte.

La guerra le había quitado a su hermano, poco le importaban los reconocimientos que el mundo mágico le daba, los miles de agradecimientos, la fama... ¿de qué le servía todo lo que había conseguido si Fred no estaba ahí para compartirlo?

Por eso se encontraba ahora mismo apenas pudiendo pasar la comida, miraba con tristeza una foto en la que aparecía con su hermano después de un partido de Quidditch, su madre había pasado a la tienda esa mañana y le había traído el almuerzo con una expresión triste, llevaba más de una hora tratando de terminar de comer, pero sus recuerdos y emociones no se lo permitían, sabía que se estaba torturando al seguir contemplando esa foto, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir los recuerdos de su hermano.

— **GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

El Sol ya estaba ocultándose, el pelirrojo se dirigía al baño para lavarse el rostro después de haber llorado por largo rato, hacía rato que había dejado la foto para conseguir calmarse, enjuagarse el rostro era lo último que necesitaba.

El debió evitar mirar al espejo.

Podía verse en él, su rostro cubierto de pecas, su cabellera roja, sus ojos azules (realmente no sé su color de ojos así que los pondré azules y aquí conserva su oreja porque YOLO), todas y cada una de las características que lo hacían George Weasley (físicamente hablando) podían verse en el espejo, pero la realidad volvió a golpear súbitamente al pelirrojo, pues en el espejo no solo estaba su reflejo, sino también el de su hermano, podía ver a Fred en el reflejo de la misma forma que se veía a si mismo.

George se encogió en su sitio conteniendo el llanto, el pelirrojo hacia todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no cayeran, no quería ser débil, sabía que tenía que superarlo pero era simplemente difícil, si seguía en esa situación esa gran herida en su corazón no sería capaz de cerrarse, pero sabía que una parte sí mismo no estaba dispuesta a que esta se cerrara.

George no notó los pasos que se dirigían hacia él, su vista estaba clavada en el espejo, tampoco notó cuando estos se detuvieron, estaba tan inmerso en su pequeña burbuja de tristeza y lamentaciones, que apenas fue capaz de notar la voz masculina que se perdió en un murmullo, llamándole:

— George... — La voz de Harry resultó reconocible para el mayor, este volteó a su lado derecho para observar como el más pequeño se acercaba con una mirada de incertidumbre en su rostro, queriendo responder de forma no verbal, George solamente señaló el espejo donde yacía su reflejo, pero Harry no parecía captar lo que eso significaba así que le habló en un murmullo, diciéndole cuanto extrañaba a Fred.

El pelirrojo observó desconcertado como los orbes esmeralda se llenaban de tantas lagrimas como sus propios zafiros, George no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Harry llorar, el chico Potter era demasiado bueno ocultando su dolor (cosa que se había enterado, aprendió con los Dursley), por eso le resultaba casi irreal, las pocas veces que había visto llorar a Harry no fueron por el mismo, sino por alguien más.

Supuso que el Potter también extrañaba a Fred, George sabía que a Harry le lastimaba demasiado lo que ocurría con otros, muchas veces se preguntó cómo fue que el chico no quedó en Hufflepuff considerando su gran lealtad y preocupación hacia los demás, su poca consideración consigo mismo y la necesidad casi enfermiza de no permitir que los suyos sufran.

Ese canijo con gafas era muy especial.

George sintió el abrazo del más joven y como las lágrimas empapaban su túnica, devolvió el gesto mientras nuevamente le murmuraba al pelinegro lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano y cuanto lamentaba estar lejos de él, para su desconcierto eso solo aumento el llanto del menor, George miró a Harry, preguntando silenciosamente lo que ocurría.

Obviamente, el lloroso pelirrojo no se esperaba las siguientes palabras:

— Perdóname George. Perdóname por quitarte a Fred.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

 **Veris: Espero que les guste la idea.**


	2. Tocando fondo

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

— Perdóname George. Perdóname por quitarte a Fred.

George sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, Harry pensaba que la muerte de Fred era su culpa, y le pedía perdón por ello, nunca imaginó que su dolor pudiera lastimar tanto a otras personas y mucho menos a Harry. Había pensado que terminada la guerra lo único que Harry sentiría sería alivio, por librarse finalmente del loco de Voldemort, pero muy a su pesar se había equivocado.

Apretó a Harry aún más en ese abrazo, de una manera que esperaba fuera reconfortante, entre murmullos suaves (para tratar de tranquilizar a Harry) trató de hacerle entender que la muerte de Fred no era su culpa, que lo ocurrido con su gemelo no estaba dentro de su control, pero simplemente el Potter no quería entender, decidiendo que en su lamentable estado no podía lidiar con la necedad de Harry, lo obligó a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños y lo recostó sobre su cama.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

George no estaba seguro de que hacer.

Hace más de dos horas que había puesto a dormir a Harry, ya se encontraba calmado, pero miraba de forma ausente un espejo en sus manos mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza: su sufrimiento, el de Harry, lo que pensaría Fred de la situación, lo que Fred haría... Fred seguramente querría darse un porrazo por hacer llorar a Harry, y sinceramente, el también.

 **Recordaba claramente el día que conoció a Harry. Fred y él habían dejado sus baúles en el tren y habían comenzado a buscar a su mejor amigo Lee Jordan, por lo menos hasta que vio a un canijo (un tanto pequeño para ser de primer año) intentando levantar un baúl más grande y pesado que él, se quedó observándolo unos minutos hasta que se percató que nadie le ayudaba, así que decidió hacerlo él mismo.**

— **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? — Dijo acercándose al menor.**

— **Sí, por favor —. El chiquillo ya se veía bastante cansado por el esfuerzo y cuando dijo le dijo por favor con esa mirada entre vacilante, insegura y suplicante algo dentro suyo se conmovió.**

 **Divisó a su hermano a unos metros — ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

 **Ni siquiera necesitó decirle nada a Fred, este mismo solo tuvo que mirar un segundo a Harry para inmediatamente ponerse manos a la obra, colocaron el baúl de Harry en un rincón del compartimiento y ambos gemelos se miraron mientras intercambiaban un silencioso mensaje, estaban seguros de que a partir de ese día iban a estar para ayudarle.**

De alguna manera ambos gemelos se sintieron extrañamente sobreprotectores ante ese canijo con gafas, les llenaba de angustia que cualquier cosa le pudiera pasar a Harry, era como una ley no escrita, pero ellos se autonombraron los defensores de Harry, de ahí que no dudaran el participar en la guerra.

Tanto Fred como él siempre fueron conscientes de ese sentimiento de protección que sentían hacia Harry, no les molestaba e incluso ellos mismos lo alimentaban, cada año en Hogwarts veían todas las situaciones por las que el pelinegro tenía que pasar, se tiraban de los cabellos cada vez que el imprudente chico se ponía en peligro, pero trataban de hacerle más llevadera la vida cuando el colegio se ponía en su contra o algo por el estilo, su necesidad de que el bienestar de Harry fuera grande no tenía fin.

Ahora bien, Fred ya no estaba, pero eso no quería decir que esa necesidad hubiera menguado, fue una decisión que tomó sin tener en cuenta a Fred y que su hermano faltara no cambiaba ese sentimiento, es cierto que su dolor por la pérdida de Fred lo había distraído de ello, pero eso no significaba que quisiera dejar de proteger a Harry.

El simple hecho de recordar esas hermosas esmeraldas llenas de lágrimas... no podía concebir la idea de que Harry sufriera, pensó en que Harry extrañaba a Fred, y también pensó en que él era importante para Harry, y que su dolor, también era el dolor de Harry.

Se preguntó si el resto de su familia y amigos pasaban por lo mismo cuando lo veían, la simple idea lo estremeció... y finalmente el pelirrojo explotó.

Movido por la vuelta repentina de su tristeza, su dolor y lamento, sumados a toda la rabia, frustración y desesperación adquiridos, George lanzó el espejo directo a la pared, escuchó como este se rompía en medio de su llanto desgarrador y el vórtice de emociones que sentía dentro de sí.

Recorrió toda su casa y parte de la tienda, rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ensañándose especialmente con las superficies reflejantes y los marcos con fotos, como esa limpia mesa de cristal donde solía comer con Fred, la tomó (para ser golpeador se necesita ser fuerte) y la lanzó para que se rompiera en cientos de pedazos.

Los espejos sufrieron la ira de sus puños, tendría muy mala suerte durante bastante tiempo si la superstición muggle fuera cierta. Los marcos de fotos fueron lanzados sin contemplaciones, el resto de muebles y vidrios que encontró si no fueron lanzados o golpeados sufrieron bajo sus hechizos: reducto, diffindo y bombarda.

Dejó que toda su rabia y tristeza salieran, toda su desesperación, toda su frustración, todo su dolor... al final, se dejó caer en medio de su pequeña sala, exhausto y con la respiración agitada, pero muy calmado y con la mente mucho más clara.

Estaba llorando, George siempre consideró las lágrimas un signo de debilidad, él y Fred siempre se negaron llorar, cuando algo les lastimaba contenían el dolor y las lágrimas, no que les pasara muy seguido, el hecho de que estuviera llorando era inaudito.

Pero a pesar de sus lágrimas se sentía más libre que nunca, el mismo no lo sabía, pero darse cuenta de todo lo que su dolor provocaba a otros y no solo así mismo, además de dejar salir todo lo que sentía, en vez de retenerlo como había estado haciendo, le había llevado a la consecuencia más beneficiosa: tocar fondo.

Con su mente clara y con su renovado (aunque un poco decaído) espíritu, supo lo que tenía que hacer para salir de ese agujero en el que el mismo se había metido, por fin estaba listo para cerrar y cicatrizar sus heridas, estaba listo para continuar, vivir y ser feliz, como por fin había recordado, Fred hubiera querido.


	3. Por algo hay que empezar

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

— Hice un completo desastre... — George bufó un poco molesto y resignado, se vendría una gran sesión de limpieza para su hogar, refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Se la pasó el resto de la noche recorriendo cada centímetro de su casa, buscando cualquier cosa que hubiera roto o destruido, usó 'reparos' en la mitad de las cosas y como lo que quedaba no era rescatable lo apartó en un rincón, lo tiraría después.

Lavó sus heridas antes de curarlas con un poco de díctamo líquido que tenía en casa, él y Fred solían usarlo después de sus experimentos de bromas, algunos no eran del todo seguros por lo cual siempre tenían lo necesario para curarse a sí mismos o en caso de que fuera grave estar listos para transportarse a San Mungo (aunque esto último nunca habían tenido que hacerlo).

George regresó a su habitación dispuesto a dormir después de su ajetreado día, cuando vio a Harry recostado sobre su cama, con todo lo que había estado haciendo había olvidado completamente que el Potter seguía en su casa, George estaba seguro que con todo el escándalo que había hecho (y sabía que era mucho, los pocos vecinos que tenía habían ido a quejarse) Harry se habría despertado y preocupado mucho, claro, sino hubiera sido por la poción para dormir sin sueños.

George observó el rostro dormido de Harry, tan tranquilo y pacifico... nada que ver con el alma atormentada que ese chiquillo poseía. Apartó con una caricia el mechón rebelde que cubría la cara de Harry, nunca había visto al pelinegro sin sus acostumbradas gafas redondas, y tampoco había visto a Harry dormir, siempre que acababa en la enfermería Poppy les prohibía la entrada hasta que este ya estuviera despierto, y en casa siempre había compartido cuarto con Ron.

Sin gafas las cejas de Harry resaltaban más su rostro, de la misma forma que podía notar las pobladas pestañas obscuras, parecían dos cortinas negras. Además de que sin las gafas, ese pelo desordenado que tanto caracterizaba a los Potter realmente le favorecía, pues enmarcaba su rostro de una manera casi angelical. Solo había dos cosas que deslucían la imagen: la primera eran sus ojos irritados por haber llorado, y la segunda su cicatriz, George no estaba seguro de si era la cicatriz en si misma o la historia que venía con ella, pero hacía que la apariencia de Harry fuera trágica, como un ángel desfallecido después de la batalla.

George acarició el rostro de Harry, trazando la forma de la cicatriz que lo hacía tan famoso, ya no había Voldemort, ya no habían mortífagos, pero eso no significaba que la vida de Harry sería color de rosa, y tampoco significaba que dejaría de velar por el, es más, era hora de que George asegurara su felicidad.

Arropó a Harry para que continuara durmiendo y dio una última caricia en su cabello antes de ir a la sala y dejarse caer en el sillón, el pelirrojo bromista cerró los ojos, listo para dormir y para cumplir su cometido.

— **GxH —GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Cuando George se despertó, un olor delicioso inundaba su hogar.

El pelirrojo se sentó en su sitio, dándose cuenta que no estaba en el sillón, sino en una cama individual de colchón muy cómodo, la mesita de cristal había sido hecha a un lado, con el objetivo de que la cama cupiera sin problemas, George se levantó un poco confundido y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrando una escena de lo más hogareña, pero aun así extraña:

Harry se encontraba en medio de la cocina, revolviendo "quien sabe que" en una gran olla con un cucharon de madera, llevaba un delantal de color blanco atado a la cintura (pudo darse cuenta que debajo de este traía ropa distinta a la de ayer) y su cabello (que había dejado crecer hace algún tiempo) recogido en una pequeña coleta, aunque, siendo el cabello Potter tan rebelde como siempre, varios mechones se escapaban del recogido y caían graciosamente sobre su rostro. Tarareaba una canción desconocida para George, pero ese no era el punto... el punto era que en esos momentos Harry le recordaba a su madre mientras preparaba el desayuno para su familia en una mañana tranquila, de esas mañanas que tenían antes de la guerra.

Un poco aturdido se quedó en su sitio hasta que Harry notó su presencia.

— ¡George! — El Potter le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que Harry se encontraba perfectamente bien y que el día anterior no había roto a llorar en sus brazos, pero George llevaba demasiado tiempo observándolo, vigilándolo, analizándolo, memorizando cada aspecto que tuviera que ver con Harry. Era de esa forma que podía percibir el casi imperceptible brillo acuoso en los ojos esmeralda.

De cualquier forma, George decidió no comentarlo.

— ¡Perdona por haberme dormido en tu cama! Cuando me desperté fui a buscarte y te vi dormido en el sillón, no quise despertarte así que transfiguré el sillón en una cama para que estuvieras más cómodo, después decidí hacer el desayuno, espero que no te moleste, me apropié de tu cocina.

George le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano —. Nunca uso la cocina de todas formas, no sé cocinar, así que algo de comida cacera sería un cambio agradable.

Harry le sonrió a George mientras corría a servirle el desayuno que había preparado.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH** —

Después del desayuno ambos chicos comenzaron una amena plática sobre lo que habían hecho los dos meses anteriores, George supo que, mientras él estaba ocupado lamentándose, Harry había testificado en todos y cada uno de los juicios contra mortífagos y asegurándose que los procedimientos hayan sido llevados correctamente, sino fuera por él muchos inocentes estarían en Azkaban.

George entendió perfectamente el actuar de Harry, a pesar de que muchos lo ignoraran, él tenía una obligación con esos mortífagos o mejor dicho "no tan mortífagos", los conociera o no, Harry no permitiría que ningún inocente pisara la prisión, lo ocurrido con Sirius no se repetiría.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera tener tiempo de ponerse triste recordando a Sirius, George le informó que era socio de Sortilegios Weasley debido a que su inversión inicial había sido la que hizo posible el negocio, obviamente Harry se levantó inmediatamente en protesta, diciendo que él no había dado el dinero porque deseara obtener algún beneficio del negocio, sino que lo dio como un regalo a sus amigos.

Siguieron discutiendo por largo rato acerca de ello, pero al final, por muy tercos que ambos fueran uno iba a ceder...

Fue así como George Weasley obtuvo un socio para su tienda.


	4. Todo lo que no esperas

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que George decidiera retomar su vida, y la verdad es que iba por buen camino, las primeras semanas aun estuvo un poco deprimido, uno no sale de la depresión tan rápidamente, pero George puso todo de su parte para superar la muerte de su hermano, sabía que una parte de sí mismo siempre extrañaría a Fred pero era capaz de vivir con ello, después de todo su hermano siempre sería importante en su vida.

Había retomado el contacto con su familia, quienes estuvieron muy felices de saber que George no se quedaría estancado, comenzó a salir con Angelina Johnson, la chica que le gustaba desde Hogwarts y se puso manos a la obra para que "Sortilegios Weasley" no perdiera el éxito que había ganado.

Intento hacerle ver a Harry que la muerte de Fred no era culpa suya, pero se dio cuenta que el Potter llevaba demasiado tiempo culpándose de todas las desgracias a su alrededor (todo culpa de los Dursley), así que le tomaría tiempo convencerlo de lo contrario.

Para Harry también fue un comienzo bastante movido, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores le ofreció incorporarse aunque no tuviera sus EXTASIS, pero a pesar de que Harry aceptó el trabajo, dejó muy en claro que solo sería hasta que Hogwarts fuera reconstruida en su totalidad, pues tenía planeado continuar sus estudios, es decir, se convertiría en un mago "certificado" como Merlín mandaba, así que mientras Hogwarts era reconstruida Harry se la pasó aplicando las leyes y enfrentándose a las "fuerzas obscuras" que aún quedaban regadas por el mundo.

A muchos les sorprendió la decisión de Harry con respecto a no ser auror permanentemente, es decir, cualquiera pensaría que ese sería su trabajo ideal, después de todo, erradicar el mal se le daba muy bien, pero para George estaba más que claro: Harry había tenido suficiente de una vida llena de peligros y penurias, por una vez quería ser un chico normal (todo lo normal que podía ser alguien que ostentaba el título de Salvador del Mundo Mágico) sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien le apuntara con una varita a sus espaldas.

El resto de los alumnos que no habían terminado su educación mágica se dividieron en dos: los que la continuarían en otras escuelas mágicas hasta que Hogwarts fuera reconstruida (menos los de los últimos años) y los que como Harry, buscarían en que ocuparse hasta que el colegio abriera sus puertas otra vez, la única excepción a esas dos opciones fue Hermione Granger, que decidió terminar sus estudios aunque el colegio estuviera medio destruido, además de que ayudaría a reconstruirlo.

Ron Weasley, al igual que su mejor amigo, decidió desempeñarse como auror hasta que reabrieran Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de Harry, el volvería a ser auror apenas acabara sus estudios.

Para que el castillo volviera a estar en todo su esplendor tuvieron que pasar dos años, el día de hoy George acompañaba a Harry en el andén 9 ¾. El azabache empujaba su carrito con el baúl y su lechuza moteada (regalo de George) llamada Novum. Conversaban animadamente sobre lo que Harry esperaba del curso mientras George observaba la felicidad de Harry por volver a Hogwarts, esa felicidad era como un bálsamo para su alma atormentada.

— Vas a escribirme todos los días, ¿verdad Harry?

— Claro que sí George, no te atrevas a dudarlo.

— ¡George! ¡Harry! ¡Por aquí!

La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire mientras los llamaba, Ron se encontraba a su lado, incomodo pero aliviado por alguna razón, se dirigieron a ellos mientras George especulaba acerca de la incomodidad de Ron y el semblante apacible de Hermione que no le decía nada.

— ¿Ocurre algo con ustedes? —. Preguntó Harry apenas estuvo frente a ellos.

— Oh, nada. — Le restó importancia Hermione —. Ron terminó conmigo.

Harry la miró dudoso — ¿Estás bien con eso?

Hermione asintió calmadamente —. Las peleas estaban siendo muy asfixiantes. Creo que es mejor así.

Harry suspiró tranquilo porque no tuviera que estar en medio de una pelea entre sus mejores amigos, se despidió de George y abordó el tren junto a Ron y Hermione.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Como Harry había prometido, él envió cartas a George todos los días. Le escribía acerca de todo lo que le pasaba y sentía, a George le agradaba saber que el Potter lo consideraba tan importante en su vida como para mantener un contacto tan cercano con él, a través de sus cartas se había enterado de sus progresos, puede que Harry nunca llegara a ser un genio pero por lo menos era mejor que el alumno promedio, claro, excepto en pociones, en esa materia Harry no podía aspirar a ser más que el alumno promedio. El pelinegro también le había escrito cosas muy interesantes: como su reciente tregua con los Slytherin (obviamente Ron no lo aprobaba) que habían vuelto a Hogwarts.

Por lo que Harry le contaba, se estaba llevando muy bien con las hermanas Greengrass y aparentemente Draco Malfoy estaba siendo un poco agradable (todo lo agradable que puedes ser con tu enemigo de años al que estuviste a punto de matar pero que te salvó de pisar el infierno en vida).

Le agradaba saber que Harry estaba rodeado de tanta tranquilidad, después de todo, esta vez no estaba en Hogwarts para cuidarlo, por mucho que lo quisiera no podía estar pegado a Harry las 24 horas del día, además dudaba que Harry lo aprobara.

Mientras el Potter pasaba su tiempo en Hogwarts, George se hacía cargo de la tienda y continuaba poniendo en orden su vida, regresó a hacer las cosas que le gustaban y que había abandonado en su depresión, además de que su relación con Angelina Johnson iba por buen puerto.

En conclusión, la vida de George Weasley iba bastante bien.

— Hola George.

El pelirrojo (que estaba acomodando los productos en una de las estanterías) se volteó para ver a la dueña del saludo y sonrió al ver una mujer con una niña de la mano.

— Hola Lautre, que alegría verte.

George saludó cálidamente a la mujer, ella era muy hermosa: de cabello rojo opaco pero muy vistoso, piel clara y levemente rosa (muy leve), nariz pequeña, sonrisa pilla, ojos cafés y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

Su nombre era Lautre, Lautre Lunique, de padre francés y madre inglesa, hija única y mimada por sus padres pero marcada por un amor incompleto y la guerra, el único objetivo en su vida: hacer feliz a su pequeña hija.

La pequeña tenía el mismo tono de piel que su madre, y desde ya se podía ver que había sacado la forma de sus ojos y la nariz, pero tanto su cabello como sus irises eran negros, además de que la niña siempre llevaba una mueca de disgusto o indiferencia a donde quiera que fuera, pero ¿que se podía esperar de la hija de Snape?

Decir que George estuvo sorprendido al saber que Severus Snape tuvo una hija era quedarse corto. Todavía podía recordar el día que fue a visitar a Harry en Grimmauld Place, estaban platicando animadamente cuando la bellísima mujer llegó por el flu junto a una niña pequeña y ambas saludaron a Harry como si fueran viejos amigos, cuando pregunto quiénes eran y Harry las presentó como la "novia" y la hija de Severus Snape no podía creerlo.

Entonces Harry le contó cómo se había encargado de limpiar el nombre del profesor de pociones y de que fuera reconocido como lo que era: un héroe, que después de eso se encargó de buscar si tenía por lo menos alguna familia lejana, puesto que al morir Severus la línea Prince quedaba extinta el ministerio quería apoderarse de todo aquello que perteneciera al maestro de pociones, fuera este culpable o no.

Recurrió a los Malfoy por algo de información y fue el menor de ellos (es decir, Draco) quien le contó que Severus Snape había tenido una "novia" llamada Lautre, pero que ella había desaparecido hace 2 años y nadie sabía de ella, lo último que le dijo fue que Lautre era una bruja sangre pura con ascendencia francesa.

La verdad es que teniendo la gratitud de una importante familia francesa como lo eran los Delacour fue sencillo dar con Lautre, viajó a Francia para conocerla y al enterarse de que su hija era una Snape le contó todo lo que había pasado. Lautre lloró mucho lamentando la muerte de Severus, cuando se fue ella estaba embarazada y no quería poner en riesgo a su bebe pues la guerra estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, tan desesperada que ni siquiera le contó a Severus que iba a darle una hija.

Al final decidió volver a Inglaterra y reclamar el patrimonio de su hija, Harry y Lautre tuvieron que contener una carcajada cuando el ministerio confirmó que la niña tenía derecho sobre el patrimonio Prince, Severus no lo había tenido puesto que su padre fue muggle, pero Eileen podría considerarse casi una sangre pura si ignorabas a su abuelo paterno, no tendría el total acceso al patrimonio Prince, pero sus hijos si lo tendrían, siempre y cuando se casara con un hijo de magos.

Después de la sorpresa inicial que le causó saber sobre Lautre y Eileen, George se vio congeniando muy bien con la mujer pelirroja y en especial con la pequeña Eileen, era una niña de modos muy extraños para su edad, pero al pelirrojo le parecía divertido ver a una nena de 3 años fruncir el ceño ofendida.

— ¿Qué las trae por acá? ¿La pequeña Eily descubrió su lado bromista? — Preguntó George con una sonrisa burlona.

La pequeña hizo un puchero —. Yo no quedia estad aquí.

Lautre soltó una risa —. Se dice "quería" y "estar" mi niña, además... — Lautre elevó una ceja con diversión — ¿No fuiste tú la que me pidió que visitáramos a "tu hermano George"?

— ¡Maman tais-toi! (¡Mamá cállate!) — Eileen tenía la costumbre de hablar francés cuando hacia una rabieta.

— Respectueuse jeune femme (Se respetuosa jovencita) —. Y por supuesto que a Lautre le encantaba reprenderla en francés.

— Hey Eily, ¿te gustarían unas galletas? — George habló para desviar la atención de ambas francesas —. Hay un plato con galletas de mi madre en la mesa de adentro.

A la niña le brillaron los ojos —. Merci —. Era increíble como la r se le daba en un idioma y en el otro no.

— ¿Desde cuándo Eily me llama hermano? — Preguntó George curioso. — Ella solo llama hermano a Harry.

— Desde que decidió que tú y Harry son novios. — Lautre dijo esto muy divertida.

— Ah bueno yo creía que... ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

— Lo que oíste.

— Pero Harry no es mi novio.

— Para Eileen si, en su burbuja feliz tú y Harry son novios, nadie va a convencerla de lo contrario.

Cuando Lautre se fue George se quedó pensando acerca de las conclusiones extrañas de los niños, entonces vio a la lechuza de Harry entrar por una ventana y le dio una chuchería mientras se disponía a leer la carta, no llevaba ni dos líneas cuando dejó caer la carta de la impresión.

"Ron y yo somos novios"

El ignoró la punzada de dolor en su pecho.


	5. El trío de mortifagos

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Harry Potter sólo tenía una cosa clara: amaba profundamente a Ron.

Al principio fue solo amistad y agradecimiento. Si, agradecimiento, porque Ron había sido la primera persona que se acercara a él con una genuina intención de conseguir su amistad (Draco no contaba, su intento de forjar amistad parecía más bien un ataque personal), era por eso que con frecuencia se ponía más de su parte que de la de Hermione, ciertamente ambos eran sus amigos, pero Ron había sido el primero y Harry tenía un gran miedo de verlo marchar, quizás por eso le perdonaba más sus desplantes que a cualquier otra persona.

Pero no, no era solo por eso. Comenzó a ser más difícil no perdonarlo cuando inconscientemente se enamoró de su mejor amigo, él no se había dado cuenta, pero miraba a Ron demasiado tiempo, él podría pasarse horas contemplando los ojos azules de su amigo, admirando su cabellera naranja-rojiza o pensando cuentas pecas pueda tener.

Porque simplemente estaba enamorado, pero Harry no iba a aceptarlo fácilmente, no después de los Dursley.

Desde pequeño sus tíos le habían metido un millón de ideas en la cabeza sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que no, lo que era normal y lo que hacía a la gente fenómenos (es decir a él), normalmente solo se enfocaban en la magia, pero Harry podía recordar perfectamente aquel día que un grupo de protestantes apareció en televisión, el tío Vernom y la tía Petunia bramaban furiosos por las imágenes de los protestantes alzando una bandera con todos los colores, Harry no había entendido muy bien de que iba el asunto, pero alcanzó a escuchar como su tío murmuraba: "asqueroso homosexual".

¿Que era un homosexual? Harry se preguntaba seriamente que era eso pero la palabra, a sus cortos 8 años, no le sonaba de nada. Le preguntó a una de sus maestras en el colegio, y al enterarse de donde lo había oído, se encargó de darles una conferencia acerca de "la terrible enfermedad que era la homosexualidad". Para Harry ese mensaje quedo grabado a fuego en su mente: amar a tu mismo sexo estaba mal.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, y aunque Harry tratara de ignorarlo, siempre había sentido atracción por los chicos, pero esta se escondía detrás de lo que Harry quería creer, como cuando quiso creer que le gustaba Cho Chang, pero en realidad sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los rasgos cincelados, y los ojos grises de su novio Cedric Diggory.

¿Y a quien trataba de engañar? Solo se fijó en Ginny porque se parecía a Ron.

Cada vez que le gustaba un chico, buscaba una chica cerca a la cual adjudicar su atracción, tan traumado con su infancia en el mundo muggle que no podía vivir tranquilo en el mundo mágico.

Pero sin Voldemort alrededor, Harry había tenido suficiente tiempo para conocer datos y más datos sobre el mundo mágico, en una ocasión se enteró de que las relaciones homosexuales estaban totalmente permitidas en el mundo mágico, puesto que existían pociones capaces de asegurar la descendencia. Ese día Harry pudo ser completamente libre de las cadenas que lo ataban (bueno no de todas, es Harry después de todo).

Todavía recordaba lo nervioso que estuvo cuando se confesó a su mejor amigo, Ron había boqueado como un pez antes de asimilar lo que le había dicho y ponerse tan rojo como su cabello, Ron no usó palabras, pero el hecho de que lo haya tomado por la camisa y jalado para besarlo era más que suficiente.

Comenzaron una relación aunque a escondidas, todavía tenían que pensar como decírselo a sus amigos sin que se alteraran, en especial a sus respectivas ex novias, así que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en no decirle a nadie. Bueno, Harry estuvo de acuerdo en no decirle a nadie excepto a George (aunque Ron no sabía esto).

A él no podía guardarle secretos.

— **GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Era completamente inaceptable.

Podía verlos a los tres: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, ocultos, tratando de ser invisibles, evitando llamar más atención de la que ya llamaban solo por quienes eran. Los hijos de los mortífagos... y "mortífagos" también.

La verdad era que Harry tenía su propia definición de lo que era un mortífago, si le preguntabas a cualquier otra persona esta te diría que un mortífago es un seguidor de Voldemort, un mago que lleva la marca tenebrosa y sigue fielmente los ideales de él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero no así Harry.

Para Harry no bastaba llevar un tatuaje maldito y seguir las órdenes de un loco mentiroso con aires de grandeza, no, lo que hacía a un mago o bruja un mortífago era su voluntad. A los ojos de Harry: solo si seguías a Voldemort por voluntad propia eras un mortífago.

Si estabas a su servicio porque te obligaron o si tenías una razón válida para seguirlo "por voluntad propia" no eras mortífago. Y ese trio de serpientes no eran mortífagos.

Draco Malfoy nunca fue un mortífago, ciertamente había sido un purista de sangre, pero la mayoría de sus prejuicios no eran realmente suyos, estaban en su mente repitiéndose como si de una grabadora se tratara, porque desde siempre los había escuchado por boca de sus padres y en su afán de complacerlos simplemente habló sin cuestionar, confiando en que ellos conocían lo mejor para él.

Obviamente se había equivocado. Fueron las acciones de su padre (y ligeramente las de su madre) las que lo condenaron, Draco no tenía lo necesario para ser un mortífago, no tenía la sangre fría para asesinar o torturar, él no era capaz de causar sufrimiento y tampoco buscaba causárselo a nadie, cierto que le gustaba molestar, pero no había sido nada netamente mortal. Y aquella vez que intentó matarlo... bueno... el rubio estaba muy asustado.

Draco no tomó la marca porque así lo quisiera, la tomó porque no tenía otra opción, entre el encarcelamiento de su padre y la amenaza de muerte sobre sus cabezas, ¿qué más podía hacer? Pero con o sin marca, Draco Malfoy nunca fue un mortífago, y él lo sabía.

Blaise Zabini no fue exactamente un mortífago, ciertamente el tenia prejuicios de sangre pura, y de hecho poseía esa sangre fría que a Draco le faltaba, por merlín, Blaise había sido prácticamente criado para matar, lo confesó bajo Veritaserum en su interrogatorio, su madre sí que había matado a sus 7 esposos, pero bajo las ordenes y el subyugo de su abuelo.

Lilith Zabini era una purista de sangre, sí, pero ella estaba preocupada por el impacto que tenían los nacidos muggle en sus tradiciones, a Lilith le indignaba que llegaran del mundo muggle creyendo que podían hacer todo lo que quisieran, introducían su cultura y no se molestaban en aprender las tradiciones mágicas, eso le era inaudito.

Pero el padre de Lilith pensaba diferente, mortífago desde Hogwarts, tenía grabados en la mente los ideales de Voldemort y obligó a su hija para que tomara la marca, tiempo después obligaría también a su nieto, pero esos no habían sido todos sus delitos, no.

Antes de que Voldemort cayera por primera vez, el padre de Lilith logró casarla con un sangre pura de buena cuna, Andrei Zabini, el poseía los ojos más hermosos que Lilith hubiera visto alguna vez, y aunque había sido un matrimonio arreglado eso no impidió que ambos se enamoraran, su felicidad estuvo completa cuando nació su amado hijo Blaise quien había heredado los ojos castaño caramelo de su padre.

Su felicidad no duró mucho, cuatro meses después de que naciera Blaise Voldemort ordenó la muerte de los Zabini pues estos se habían rehusado a apoyar su causa, todos habían sido asesinados excepto Andrei, Lilith y Blaise, el padre de Lilith habló bien a Voldemort de su hija y le aseguró que ella serviría a su causa al igual que su nieto, ese día una nueva orden fue dada por Voldemort, Lilith Zabini tomaría la marca, y la prueba de lealtad sería matar a su esposo.

 **Lilith estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas y huir junto a su esposo e hijo lejos de Voldemort, incluso le confesó todo a Andrei entre lágrimas, pero su amado sabía bien que si hacían eso los tres compartirían el mismo destino, el no soportaría saber que los había condenado en un intento obviamente inútil de salvar su vida.**

— **Pero Andrei — le suplicó Lilith entre lágrimas.**

— **Descuida mi Lilith— le acarició el rostro suavemente—. Es lo mejor, sé que no puedes entenderlo ahora mi vida, pero mi muerte le dará un futuro a nuestro hijo, si huimos solo retrasaremos lo inevitable, quiero que tú y Blaise vivan, no importa cuál sea el costo.**

 **Y así, resignadamente, Lilith tomó la vida de su esposo con el rostro abnegado en lágrimas, y demostrando que ella no era Slytherin por nada engañó a todo el mundo mágico, incluyendo a los mortífagos, era relativamente sencillo manipular el Veritaserum puesto que la poción te obligaba a decir la verdad, pero uno podía manipular esa verdad.**

Dio medias verdades que convencieron ambos lados de la balanza y Voldemort estuvo complacido con el resultado, le ordenó seducir a hijos de importantes familias que no siguieran su causa y asesinarlos, Lilith lo hizo, se casó dos veces más antes de que Voldemort desapareciera ¿y los otros cuatro esposos? esos si fueron proyectos propios, ella no dejaría con vida a maltratadores de niños o violadores.

Y Blaise había aprendido bien de su madre, Lilith le enseñó todo sobre un buen asesinato, esperando realmente que nunca fuera necesario para Blaise el asesinar, Lilith le inculcó un gran principio: No matas a quien no lo merezca, asegúrate de su culpabilidad, asegúrate de que haya cometido una gran bajeza, matar a alguien inocente es lo peor que puedes hacer Blaise, y solo hazlo cuando no tengas ninguna otra opción, cuando no tengas NINGUNA OTRA.

Blaise asesinó a 5 muggles y 2 magos bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, pero no por su propia vida, fue para preservar la de su madre, y Harry era capaz de entender eso, como dirían los muggles: "El fin justifica los medios". Al final, Lilith aceptó cumplir con una condena considerable en Azkaban a cambio de que Blaise fuera libre, Harry convenientemente (o mejor dicho, por los ruegos de Lilith) olvidó mencionárselo a Blaise quien pensaba que su madre estaba en las celdas del ministerio y que le prohibían las visitas.

Finalmente estaba Theo... llamarlo mortífago era francamente no tener juicio. Ese muchacho cuando no estaba leyendo un libro era completamente paranoico, desconfiado, asustadizo, tenso y nervioso, traumado de por vida al presenciar como su padre asesinó a su madre y aún más traumado por los años de tortura.

Recordaba bien el juicio de Theodore, el muchacho que durante todos sus años en Hogwarts se mantuvo estoico y alerta, se convirtió en un manojo de lágrimas apenas el Veritaserum le hizo confesar el primero de sus crímenes.

 **Flash back**

 **El muchacho de cabello negro se había quedado ahí con su porte estoico y altivo, lo tenían en un asiento con esposas y grilletes supresores de magia, rodeado de todo el Wizengamot y los mortífagos anteriormente juzgados, del lado derecho y custodiados por 5 Aurores cada uno: los mortífagos encontrados completamente culpables y condenados a varias cadenas perpetuas en Azkaban, del lado izquierdo los "no tan mortífagos" que resultaban ser solamente 2: Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, aunque cualquier persona que haya estado lo bastante atenta al juicio se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa: sin Harry Potter ahí, ellos habrían sido hallados culpables.**

 **Draco y Blaise sabían que el Veritaserum podía ser burlado con unas fuertes barreras de Oclumancia, y también sabían que las barreras de Theo eran casi perfectas ¿cómo no iban a serlo si el mismo Severus Snape le había enseñado a proteger su mente? agregando el hecho de que Theodore siempre fue un alumno devoto con todos los deseos de aprender, el conocimiento era su vida.**

 **Pero también sabían que por algún motivo sus barreras de Oclumancia estaban fallando, todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro eran por lo menos decentes oclumantes, ellos dos al igual que Theodore habían sido instruidos por Snape, sus barreras no eran tan perfectas como las de Theo pero mejores que la media, y aun así no pudieron siquiera levantar un pequeño muro para escudarse del Veritaserum.**

 **Y por muy increíble que pareciera eso les alegraba, Theodore había sido entrenado para dar ciertas respuestas, con sus barreras arriba el resultado haría que si bien quedara libre el seria visto sospechosamente por todo el mundo mágico, pero con sus barreras abajo y el Veritaserum en pleno funcionamiento las respuestas de Theo no solo le darían la libertad, sino también una disculpa del ministerio.**

 **Rogaban en silencio que sus barreras fallaran.**

 **El pocionista de turno se acercó al joven Nott y le dio a beber el Veritaserum, trató de levantar sus barreras con el objetivo de escudar sus vergonzosos secretos pero por alguna razón eso no era posible, en sus ojos se vislumbró un destello de pánico que fue recibido con alivio por Malfoy y Zabini.**

 **Ninguno de los mortífagos había sabido que el interior de los grilletes que portaban estaba tapizado de runas supresoras especiales, eran de conocimiento público los encantamientos bloqueadores para las esposas, mantenían la magia en el individuo y no le permitían salir, pero lo que no sabían era que hace algunos meses se encontraron runas que dándoles un orden correcto impedían el uso de la magia interna en una persona, afortunadamente no intervenían con el Veritaserum al ser magia externa y desafortunadamente para los acusados impedían cualquier intento de barrera oclumante.**

— **¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el interrogador.**

— **Theodore Ethan Nott — respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro, aun intentando elevar sus barreras de Oclumancia.**

— **¿Cuándo naciste?**

— **El 21 de abril de 1980.**

— **¿Eres un mortífago?**

 **De haber tenido sus barreras arriba, Theodore lo hubiera negado, desgraciadamente no pudo evitar afirmar. Desde su lugar en la sala, Harry pudo apreciar una lágrima que el Nott intentaba contener.**

— **¿Qué delitos cometiste por órdenes de quien-tú-sabes?**

 **Harry chasqueó la lengua en su lugar por el uso del ridículo nombre mientras Theodore respondía.**

— **Asesiné a 5 de los 25 muggles que el Señor Oscuro me ordenó. — Theodore lanzó un sollozo mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, el primer crimen mencionado y su máscara de dignidad había desaparecido.**

 **El interrogador levantó una ceja ante su respuesta — ¿Por qué solo 5 de 25?**

 **Theodore intentó nuevamente resistirse al Veritaserum pese a que sus barreras no podían ser levantadas, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era inútil, negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose a contestar solo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad (la cual era motivada por su vergüenza) sollozó aún más fuerte.**

— **¿Por qué solo 5 de 25? — Repitió con voz demandante el interrogador.**

— **¡Porque no quería matar a ninguno pero era necesario! ¡Matando a 5 pude salvar a 20!— Si Theodore hubiera podido se habría tapado la boca con las manos, pero al tenerlas apresadas solo pudo morderse los labios mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto.**

 **En un juicio habitual, el interrogador habría pasado por alto el hecho de que salvó a alguien, pero sentir la mirada de Harry Potter taladrando su cabeza le convenció de no hacerlo.**

— **¿Por qué querrías salvar a los muggles?**

— **Porque ellos no merecían morir, por Merlín, aunque lo merecieran no los habría matado, cuando Voldemort me lo ordenó sabía que no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo, pero me quedé ahí paralizado del miedo mientras les apuntaba con mi varita — Theodore sollozo terriblemente antes de continuar— al parecer entre ellos había un mago porque inmediatamente me llamó mortífago, sospecho que la única razón por la que no sacó su varita fue porque pudo ver la duda en mis ojos, él sabía que yo no quería matarlos, y tal vez por eso se ofreció como sacrificio.**

 **El Wizengamot al completo estaba en silencio, ya habían tenido a dos mortífagos que "no habían querido cometer sus delitos", pero ninguno se había echado a llorar como este chico, tal vez quería un castigo aún menor y estaba tratando de apelar a su compasión.**

 **Theodore seguía hablando, estaba resignado a no poder ocultar sus pecados. — Al igual que él, otros 4 hombres se ofrecieron como sacrificio, no entendían exactamente lo que estaba pasando pero sabían que sus seres queridos estaban en peligro así que acepté, supongo que fue su sacrificio voluntario y el conocimiento de que podía dejar vivo a la mayoría lo que me permitió lanzar los Avadas sin sentirme tan culpable por ser tan manipulable, después de que lo hiciera llamé a un par de elfos domésticos para que transportaran a todos esos muggles hasta una de las propiedades que mi madre me había dejado y para no dejar rastro de nada conjuré el fuego maldito, encargándome de que los 5 cuerpos sin vida no fueran completamente calcinados y de esa forma poder darle una prueba al señor obscuro de que "había cumplido su encargo".**

 **Era definitivo, todos en la sala estaban confundidos con las respuestas del chico, conocían a Nott padre y sabían que el hombre era un muy devoto mortífago, además estaba el asunto de llamarse a sí mismo...**

— **¿Por qué te llamaste a ti mismo manipulable?— El interrogador preguntó aquello que todos deseaban saber.**

 **Theodore respondió en automático. — Mi padre me amenazó diciendo que si no tomaba la marca tenebrosa y seguía las órdenes de Voldemort él... él...— en este punto había dejado de llorar y su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo, preso del pánico nuevamente, detuvo su respuesta a la mitad.**

— **¿Por qué te detienes?**

— **Por favor, no me obligues a decirlo, pasaré en Azkaban todo el tiempo que quieran pero no me obliguen a decirlo— rogó desesperado Theodore, apenas pudiendo resistirse al Veritaserum, no quería que ellos se enteraran de su oscuro secreto.**

 **El interrogador sonrió malicioso, pensando que estaba a punto de confesar haber cometido unos de los más bajos crímenes, formuló su siguiente pregunta: — ¿Con qué te amenazó tu padre?**

 **Theodore lanzó un grito de horror cuando sintió como el Veritaserum lo inducia a contestar la pregunta, intentó morderse la lengua pero fue en vano. — Dijo que si no obedecía al señor oscuro él volvería a... él volvería a violarme— contestó en un susurro estrangulado pero que por el silencio de la sala fue perfectamente audible para todos.**

 **La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Theodore mientras le gritaba al interrogador por haberlo obligado a revelar su oscuro secreto, este al igual que todo el Wizengamot se encontraba extremadamente pálido, pero no tanto como Draco y Blaise, ellos no podían asimilar la revelación de todo, él simplemente no podía... no podía haber sido violado.**

— **El...— Por alguna razón que ni el mismo Theodore comprendía continuó hablando—. El día que Ethan mató a mi madre... él abuso de mí, yo-yo no podía entender porque mi "padre" me hacía algo como eso... él me dijo que se casó con ella solo para tener un digno heredero sangre pura... y que si yo no quería serlo, iba a tener que dárselo.**

 **Harry apretó fuertemente los puños al entender lo que eso implicaba.**

— **Le rogué que no volviera a tocarme, le dije que sería el hijo perfecto... y francamente me obligó a serlo, se pasaba horas dándome lecciones sobre la forma correcta de actuar para un mago sangre pura, supongo que realmente no tenía intención de que yo fuera su heredero, muchas veces noté como me miraba de... de esa manera, supongo que debía hacer algo conmigo mientras me volvía lo bastante mayor para albergar a su heredero, así que no detuvo sus clases, hacia especial énfasis en cómo debía tratar a los otros magos y brujas que él creía inferiores.**

— **¿A qué clase de magos y brujas él creía inferiores?**

 **Aún en su lamentable estado, Theodore elevó (o al menos intentó) una ceja ante la estúpida pregunta.**

— **La misma clase de magos que despreciaban los mortífagos en general.**

— **¿Te refieres a los nacidos muggles? ¿Porque no los llamaste así en un principio?**

 **Theodore bramó furioso, olvidándose completamente de que la gente había descubierto su secreto —. ¡¿Nacidos muggles?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo despectivo que eres al llamarlos así? ¡Eso suena casi tan malo como sangre sucia! ¡Son magos y brujas! ¡IDIOTA!**

 **Ok, eso terminó por shockearlos a todos, inocentes o no, todos los mortífagos solían ser puristas de sangre, incluso Draco y Blaise retrocedieron sorprendidos, no sabían que Theodore era un "traidor a la sangre".**

— **¿En-Entonces tú solo mataste a los muggles porque tú padre amenazó con violarte?**

— **No, no fue por eso.**

— **¡Pero acabas de decirlo!**

— **Yo dije que tomé la marca tenebrosa por eso, pero asesiné a los muggles bajo una amenaza distinta.**

— **¿Qué amenaza?**

 **Theodore se sonrojó no queriendo revelar otro de sus secretos mejor guardados, pero en vista de que insistirían en ello decidió revelarlo de una buena vez.**

— **Cuando llevaba un tiempo siendo mortífago comencé a pensar que tal vez si disgustaba lo suficiente al señor oscuro el me mataría, estar muerto era una perspectiva mejor a seguir siendo lo que yo más odiaba, pero cuando mi padre se enteró de lo que planeaba me amenazó con matar a Draco y a Blaise, yo no podía dejar que matara a Draco, lo consideró mi amigo más cercano— en este punto Draco miró burlonamente a Blaise mientras este otro se quejaba— ni tampoco podía dejar que matara al chico que me robó el corazón— y en este otro punto Theodore giró la cabeza ruborizado para no ver la reacción de Blaise a su bruta declaración.**

 **Blaise boqueó sin saber que decir, ahí estaba SU AMIGO Theodore, diciendo que estaba enamorado de él, y para colmo de males, Draco había gritado triunfalmente: "¡Lo sabía!"**

 **El interrogador seguía intentando encontrar algo que pudiera meter al Nott en Azkaban, pero Harry ya se había cansado de sus tontas y repetitivas preguntas, así que lo hizo saber.**

— **¡Usted cierre la boca en este mismo instante! ¡Yo creo que todos hemos oído suficiente como para saber que no hay delito que perseguir! ¡Lo dejará en libertad en este mismo instante!**

 **Y como nadie quiere tener en contra al salvador del mundo mágico, Theodore Nott fue liberado inmediatamente.**

 **Fin del Flash back**

Harry, totalmente molesto, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y se fue a sentar con los Slytherin, justo enfrente del trio rechazado, inmediatamente se sirvió una buena porción de comida y comenzó una plática con el tímido Theodore.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

Harry elevó una ceja—. Pensé que era obvio Malfoy, hoy me dieron ganas de comer con ustedes— desvió su mirada hacia otro lado—. ¡Astoria! ¡Daphne! ¿No vienen?

El par de chicas rápidamente se sentó una a cada lado de Harry y también se sirvieron comida.

— No puede creer que ya debo rendir mis EXTASIS — se quejó Daphne—. Siento que la información se escapa de mi mente apenas la escucho.

— Se cómo te sientes— habló Blaise— yo nunca he sido bueno reteniendo información y con esos exámenes las cosas son peores.

Continuaron hablando de los EXTASIS un rato más y después cambiaron a temas más banales, Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como su novio le observaba molesto mientras apuñalaba su comida con un tenedor, suspiró sabiendo que Ron le aplicaría la ley del hielo durante Transfiguración y después tendrían una detención ya que le empezaría a gritar en Encantamientos.

— ¿Estas bien Harry?— Fue Theodore quien notó la leve distracción del Potter.

— Descuida Theo, estoy bien.

Harry sabía que a Ron le molestaba su amistad con los Slytherin, pero era algo que había venido natural, además, por muy enfadado que estuviera con él sabía que Ron lo amaba, y que nunca le haría daño.

Harry iba a tener que reconsiderar ese pensamiento.


	6. El inicio de su sufrimiento

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

La espalda de Harry chocó contra el muro del séptimo piso, justo al lado de la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres, no alcanzó siquiera a quejarse cuando unos labios demandaron los suyos con furia y salvajismo, Harry tuvo que luchar por seguirle el beso a su muy enojado y celoso novio.

Esa mañana como muchas otras veces había decidido desayunar con los Slytherin, pero más tarde se había ido a conversar con Draco quien le estaba pidiendo ayuda para declararse a Astoria, el rubio estaba completamente prendado de la pequeña Greengrass, lo malo del asunto fue que Ron escuchó parte de la conversación y malinterpretó todo, así que tomó a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

El pelirrojo los hizo entrar a la sala y tumbó a Harry sobre una cama con sabanas de seda — Ro-Ron — No pudo evitar jadear al sentir como su novio comenzaba a acariciar su intimidad aun sobre la ropa, los labios de Ron besaban el cuello de Harry con brusquedad.

— Dilo Harry — murmuró Ron en el cuello de Harry, sin intentar ocultar su furia —. Dime lo que quiero oír.

Harry jadeó al sentir como el dedo corazón de su novio acariciaba su entrada, su cuerpo era demasiado sensible a las caricias de Ron, en especial en ese punto — Ro-Ron.

— Dilo Harry — exigió Ron alcanzando el punto G de Harry.

— SOY TUYO RON, TOTAL Y SOLAMENTE TUYO — gritó Harry preso del placer que sentía.

El pelirrojo sonrió con suficiencia y continuó en lo suyo.

— **GxH — GxH— GxH— GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH—**

Ron y Harry se encontraban acostados en la cama dispuestos a dormir después de su MUY PLACENTERA "actividad física", Harry estaba recostado en el pecho desnudo de Ron mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, ambos cubiertos por una fina sabana, Harry parpadeaba adormecido, el sexo con Ron lo dejaba muy cansado así que se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de su novio y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes dirigirse a Ron:

— Te amo — logró articular antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ron no contestó, no porque no lo sintiera, él amaba a Harry con todas sus fuerzas pero el amor no siempre era suficiente, y desafortunadamente para Harry, Ron prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía la gente, en especial si eran personas que le importaban de alguna forma, el nunca admitiría que había tenido una relación con Harry, no se arriesgaría a lo que Ginny pudiera hacerle, además, el aún sentía algo por Hermione.

El pelirrojo amaba a Harry, pero era un idiota y esa misma idiotez lo haría cometer el peor error de su vida, uno que lastimaría a ambos pero del que solo Harry se iba a recuperar y cuando quisiera repararlo ya sería tarde, el corazón del ojiverde no lo pertenecería más.

— **GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH—**

A la mañana siguiente

Harry y el resto de los Slytherin reían por lo que el Nott les estaba contando.

Se encontraban abordando el tren para regresar a sus casas por las vacaciones de navidad, bueno, las hermanas Greengrass y Draco irían a sus casas, Harry iría a la Madriguera para pasar las fiestas con los Weasley mientras que Blaise y Theo habían sido "invitados" (mejor dicho obligados) por Draco a pasar las fiestas en la mansión Malfoy.

— Hablo enserio Harry, estas en la obligación de irnos a visitar si o si — dijo Theodore haciendo un puchero.

Harry sonrió con ternura por la actitud de Theo — Descuida Theodore, iré a verlos al menos una vez, no olvides que quiero conocer a mi ahijado.

En el transcurso entre el juicio de los "no tan mortífagos" a un año después de eso Theodore había conseguido uno de sus sueños más preciados: el amor de Blaise. Fue realmente una sorpresa el saber que al Zabini le atraía la nueva actitud tímida de Theodore, le gustaba ponerlo en apuros y hacerlo sonrojar con su cercanía, un beso robado o haciendo comentarios subidos de tono, eso sin contar la atracción que sentía por ese delicado cuerpo que había visto por accidente en las duchas y que desde entonces le había provocado más de un sueño húmedo.

Esa atracción posteriormente se convirtió en amor y la verdad sea dicha, ellos no perdieron el tiempo, un par de meses antes de que comenzaran Hogwarts Theodore tomó una poción de embarazo y el 27 de Noviembre de 2000 un precioso niño de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos caramelo llegó al mundo, el futuramente matrimonio Zabini (Blaise no quería casarse hasta que su madre pudiera asistir a la boda) había decidido el nombre en común acuerdo: Andrei Harry Zabini Nott, como las dos personas que les permitieron vivir una vida.

Harry se había sentido muy alagado cuando supo que el pequeño Andrei llevaba su nombre, pero no tanto como cuando se enteró que lo nombraron padrino, Harry estaba la mar de feliz, ahora tenía 2 preciosos ahijados (espero no se hayan olvidado de Teddy) y una hermanita (Eileen) a los cuales mimar. El único detalle había sido que como Andrei nació mientras Blaise y Theo estaban en Hogwarts no había podido conocerlo aún, mientras ellos asistían a clase el niño era cuidado por su cariñosa tía Cissy, la cual, según palabras de Draco, estaba encandilada por el pequeño.

— Pero primero tengo que organizar un par de cosas, voy a estar muy ocupado los primeros días de vacaciones — mencionó Harry fastidiado.

Draco alzó una ceja — ¿Legado familiar?

Harry asintió desanimado —. Legado familiar.

Los Slytherin le sonrieron comprensivos, ellos eran sangre pura y sabían perfectamente lo que era lidiar con el legado de sus antecesores, Harry lo tenía peor que ellos, el apenas estaba comenzando.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato acerca de sus planes y acordaron quedar en algunas ocasiones para las fiestas, Ron había pasado por su compartimiento y los miró furioso antes de irse azotando la puerta, Harry lo excusó diciendo que se sentía desplazado ya que no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como antes, estaban bajando del expreso cuando una lechuza marrón se detuvo frente a Harry y le entregó una nota antes de alejarse volando.

Harry elevó una ceja al reconocer la lechuza de George, leyó la nota que solo contenía 2 palabras: "Te necesito" y se giró hacia las hermanas Greengrass. — Lo siento chicas, no puedo ir a comer con ustedes, surgió un asunto.

Sorprendentemente para Harry, Daphne y Astoria asintieron con la cabeza y no comentaron nada más mientras que los chicos se encogían de hombros o ni siquiera prestaban atención a su conversación. Harry estaba acostumbrado a contar todo lo que le pasaba, Ron y Hermione estaban siempre pendientes de él y se molestaban si les ocultaba algo, pero sus amigos Slytherin no parecían querer ninguna explicación de nada, un simple "tengo algo que hacer" era suficiente para ellos.

Harry se retiró del Andén 9 ¾ con rumbo a casa de George, no se percató cuando la nota del pelirrojo cayó de su bolsillo y mucho menos de que una persona la recogió antes de guardarla, en ese momento el destino de Harry quedó sellado, para bien suyo y mal de otros.

— **GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH —**

Harry salió de la chimenea maldiciendo mil veces las cenizas en su túnica, garganta y cabello, se levantó y golpeó sus gafas con su varita mágica murmurando "Reparo", miró a su alrededor sorprendido de que George no estuviera cerca, cada vez que lo invitaba a su casa el esperaba pacientemente en la estancia a que saliera del flu.

Caminó alrededor de la casa siguiendo el rastro de las cosas rotas que había por doquier, finalmente llegó a la habitación de George. Verlo le destrozó el alma.

El pelirrojo sentado en la cama con las manos sobre sus rodillas, apretaba los puños en lo que Harry le parecía una mezcla de ira e impotencia, de su rostro caían lágrimas y podía escuchar los sollozos.

— George — Llamó Harry pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró. — George mírame — dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y elevándole el rostro para que lo mirara — ¿Qué está mal George?

El Weasley parecía por fin percatarse de su presencia, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo hasta que el Potter estuvo sentado en sus rodillas, entonces lo abrazó y comenzó a relatarle a Harry la razón de su llanto.

Le contó cómo había quedado con Angelina para tener una cita y acordó verla en una cafetería a las 2 de la tarde, él estaba tan entusiasmado por esa cita pues planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Angelina, llegó media hora antes, una tan afortunada como desgraciada media hora antes.

Cuando llegó ahí Angelina no estaba sola, su ex compañera Katie Bell la acompañaba y parecían estar discutiendo, George se quedó a una distancia suficiente para poder escucharlas sin que ellas se enteraran de su presencia, y lo que escuchó lo dejó atónito.

Katie le reclamaba a Angelina el que fueran novios, le dijo que debía aprender a perder como ella lo hizo cuando Oliver escogió a Marcus Flint, George no entendía a qué se refería Katie y estaba dispuesto a ir y reclamarle cuando escuchó el siguiente reclamo de Katie, en el cual le recriminaba que estuviera usándolo como un remplazo de Fred, no solo porque estaba muerto sino porque la propia Angelina sabía que Fred nunca la amó.

Y fue la respuesta de Angelina la que terminó por romperle el corazón a George, pues no solo confirmaba todo lo que Katie había dicho, sino que afirmaba era la obligación de George servir como remplazo solo por ser gemelo de Fred, ella reconoció que no amaba a George y que probablemente nunca podría hacerlo, pero que sin Fred ahí no había nada que hacer "tenía que conformarse con las sobras".

Era obvio que George no pudo soportarlo y la verdad era que no podía culparlo, él había estado enamorado de Angelina desde su tercer año en Hogwarts y saber lo que Angelina pensaba de él y lo que estaba haciendo con él le habían destrozado el alma. Maldita sea Angelina Johnson. Harry quería matarla.

— Tranquilo George — intentó consolar Harry mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo —. Todo estará bien, vas a superarla, como dicen en el mundo muggle "hay muchos peces en el mar", encontraras a alguien que te amé con la misma intensidad que lo harás tú y no dudes que llegará el día en que ella pagará por hacerte daño, pero no le des gusto George, no le des el gusto de saber que ha logrado controlar tu vida, no le des el gusto de saber que no puedes vivir sin ella.

George se aferró aún más a Harry mientras ambos se recostaban en la cama, colocó su cabeza sobre el estómago del Potter mientras el menor le acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su brazo derecho

— Gracias por estar aquí Harry y tienes razón, no le daré el gusto de verme mal... pero tengo una pregunta.

Harry elevó una ceja — ¿Cual George?

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los peces conmigo y Angelina? — Y Harry se echó a reír por la ignorancia justificada del mayor, ignorando completamente la silenciosa aparición a solo unos metros de ellos.


	7. Noticias que te avivan y matan

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Ron estaba actuando extraño y Harry estaba preocupado por él.

Todo comenzó cuando llegó a la Madriguera un par de días después a lo que ocurrió con George, la señora Weasley como siempre lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo e intentó darle más comida de la que su estómago podía soportar, el señor Weasley era como siempre amable y curioso sobre el mundo muggle, Charlie no dejaba de hablar sobre los dragones y quejarse porque George insistía en que se iba a casar con Norberta, Bill y Fleur derramaban amor pese a las ojeras y los rostros de cansancio que poseían, cuidar de su pequeña hija Victoire (2 de Mayo de 2000) estaba siendo todo un reto, Percy había traído a su nueva novia Audrey Jackson para que conociera a la familia, Arthur era el más entusiasmado con ello, después de todo Audrey era muggle.

George se veía más recompuesto que la última vez, anunció a la familia que había terminado con Angelina, aunque no le dijo a nadie los detalles, ni siquiera a su madre. Ginny por otro lado estaba más calmada a su alrededor por lo que reunió el valor para decirle que era gay (más no lo de Ron), sorprendentemente ella no pareció molesta sino más bien emocionada lo que lo dejó más tranquilo.

Pero desde que llegó a la Madriguera Ron no había querido hablarle para nada, lo miraba con enojo cada vez que se lo encontraba y mascullaba por lo bajo con el rostro colorado, intentó de todo para bajarle el coraje, incluso sexo, pero Ron había sido muy brusco y no había logrado nada.

Él en realidad estaba preocupado por Ron.

— Harry ¿me estas escuchando?

El de gafas dirigió su mirada al castaño frente a él y se sonrojó de vergüenza.

— Lo siento capitán, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Oliver no parecía molesto, pero alzó una ceja con aire curioso.

— ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿En tu novio? — Terminó su pregunta con un tono burlón.

Harry se sonrojó por la pregunta del mayor, en especial porque el mayor había acertado.

— Yo-Yo no...

— ¡Oh, vamos! No intentes negarlo sé que eres gay, siempre lo supe — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— La forma en que mirabas a Cedric Diggori, era evidente. Pero ya enserio ¿estabas pensando en tu novio? ¿o en alguien que te gusta?

— En mi novio — Harry admitió sonrojado.

— ¿Quién es? Anda dime.

— No voy a decírtelo capitán, no estamos listos para que el mundo lo sepa.

— Eso es muy... — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un llanto.

Oliver se levantó y corrió hasta la cuna a solo un par de metros del sofá donde estaban, tomó a su bebé en brazos y lo acunó mientras usaba su varita para convocar el biberón de su hijo.

A Harry le había sorprendido mucho saber que Oliver se había casado con Marcus Flint, él había pensado que su capitán se casaría con Katie Bell la chica que lo amaba con todo y su obsesión malsana por el Quidditch, que al final, terminó siendo la madrina del pequeño que Oliver llevaba en brazos.

Zephyr Marcus Flint: un niño con la cara y los ojos marrones de Oliver, pero el cabello negro de Marcus. Nacido el 13 de marzo del 2000, si no mal recordaba Percy era el padrino, lo único tan descabellado como el amor entre Marcus y Oliver era la amistad que el segundo tenía con Percy, ¿cómo esos dos podían ser mejores amigos?

— Oliver ¿cómo supiste que estabas listo para tener un hijo?

— No estaba listo, Harry.

— ¿Entonces porque tomaste la poción?

— Yo no sabía que la estaba tomando — confesó el mayor.

Harry lo miró sorprendido —. ¿Entonces Marcus te la dio a traición?

Oliver se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza —. Para nada, de hecho, él tampoco sabía.

— Pero entonces... — Oliver lo interrumpió.

— Fue Percy el que me dio la poción sin que me diera cuenta, la puso en una cerveza de mantequilla que me invitó cuando fuimos juntos a Las tres escobas.

— ¿Percy?, ¿Percy Weasley?, ¿Ese Percy? — Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando Oliver asintió —. Pero es Percy, el Weasley serio, formal y correcto que nunca rompe las reglas, es... Percy.

Oliver suspiró por la respuesta de Harry, era normal que pensara eso pues Harry nunca había logrado ver bajo la máscara de Percy, pero Oliver era su mejor amigo, él sabía todo lo que se escondía detrás de esa actitud correcta y perfeccionista —. Sí, es Percy. — Dijo para zanjar el asunto.

Conociendo el tono que empleaba su capitán cambió de tema.

— Si no estabas preparado para tener un hijo, ¿cómo reaccionaste? ¿fue difícil para ti? ¿y Marcus como lo tomó?

— Estaba asustado, la noticia había sido completamente inesperada para mí, cuando el sanador me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé no podía creerlo, yo no había siquiera conseguido la poción para tomarla y estaba seguro de que Marcus no me la había dado, habíamos hablado acerca de tener un hijo y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era demasiado pronto, ambos estábamos iniciando nuestras carreras como jugadores de Quidditch y un hijo nos mantendría demasiado ocupados como para triunfar en ello.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Oliver estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, lucia exactamente como cuando contaba una interesante anécdota de Quidditch.

— Estaba asustado porque no estaba preparado para tener un hijo, estaba asustado porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Marcus a la noticia, estaba asustado porque todo lo que me hacía feliz podía esfumarse en un segundo y yo ni siquiera sabría como fue que pasó... es increíble como todas esas cosas dejaron de preocuparme con una sola acción.

El Potter observó la sonrisa en los labios de Oliver, preguntándose a que se refería.

— ¿Sabes Harry? Un mago llamado Robert Griffin inventó un hechizo muy particular, este permitía verificar el estado de tu núcleo mágico ya que proyectaba una imagen de cualquier concentración de magia en el cuerpo de un mago, lo que incluía residuos de maldiciones o magia sanadora, pero no fue hasta que lo utilizaron en una mujer embarazada que supieron aún no habían descubierto todo de ese hechizo, pues este les permitió ver al bebé que se gestaba en el cuerpo de la mujer.

No importa si el gestante es hombre o mujer, el bebé utiliza la magia de la "madre" (y un poco de la del padre) para ayudarse a crear su propio núcleo mágico y desarrollar el sistema inmune que nos protege de las enfermedades muggles, los hijos de personas sin magia (muggles o squibs) no tienen esta ayuda así que después de nacer la mayor parte de su magia se mantiene ocupada protegiéndolos de las enfermedades muggles por lo cual son más propensos a contraer y morir por enfermedades mágicas, eso sin contar con que su magia se adapta a los medicamentos muggle y necesitan pociones más "agresivas" para sanarse, eso sin contar con que tardará más tiempo.

Ok, Oliver estaba divagando, pero Harry estaba tan sorprendido como fascinado por la información que su ex capitán le daba. Ahora entendía porque nunca se había enfermado mientras vivía con los Dursley y porque sanó antes que todos después de la batalla de Hogwarts... puede que eso siga siendo por ser Harry Potter.

— Solo necesité que el sanador realizara ese hechizo para que todos mis temores se fueran a volar, tenía bastante tiempo de gestación como para que mi niño se pudiera ver claramente... nunca había visto nada más hermoso que ese pequeño cuerpecito formándose dentro mío, decidí que bien podía perderlo todo y seguiría siendo feliz si Zephyr estuviera conmigo. Al final no tuve mucho de qué preocuparme cuando decidí tener a Zephyr, Marcus no estaba molesto, aunque al principio no me creyó que no supiera como había quedado embarazado y bien vale la pena dejar el Quidditch para poder ver crecer a mi hijo. Y una vez lo tuve en mis brazos, todo lo demás en el mundo dejó de importar.

Harry lo miró impresionado por sus palabras, sabia por experiencia propia lo mucho que a su capitán amaba el Quidditch, para que Oliver dijera que no le importaba dejar el deporte que más le apasionaba... él realmente debía amar a su hijo. Cuando él tuviera a sus hijos ¿los amaría igual? ¿Los amaría de tal forma que nada fuera más importante?

Para bien o para mal, Harry no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

— **GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — Perdóname, George — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH —**

— Estoy bien chicos — alegó Harry mientras intentaba escaparse de los insistentes brazos de Draco y Blaise que lo arrastraban a la enfermería.

— Sí, ¡cómo no! — Resopló Daphne viendo la palidez del chico.

— Hablo enserio, me siento mejor, no necesito ir a la enfermería.

— Claro que necesitas ir, Harry. Te desmayaste de la nada en clase de encantamientos, no sé qué tengas, pero no puede ser bueno.

— Desmayarse no es normal para nadie, ni siquiera para Harry Potter — habló Draco apoyando el argumento de Astoria.

— ¡Dile algo Theo! — Hablaron todos los Slytherin a la vez, era muy extraño que el Nott no hubiera dicho nada todavía, considerando que al igual que Draco quería ser un medimago.

Pero el pelinegro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos —. Eh, perdón. ¿Qué decían?

El resto solo resopló mientras continuaban arrastrando a Harry hasta la enfermería.

— **GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — Perdóname, George — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH —**

— Y bien, Madame Pomfrey, ¿qué es lo que tiene Harry?

La enfermera siguió leyendo los resultados del pergamino y ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar cierta "información interesante", miró a Harry antes de preguntar.

— Señor Potter ¿tiene novio? — Harry se ruborizó ante la atenta mirada de todos.

— ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

La enfermera elevó una ceja —. No encuentro otra explicación para que este embarazado.

Las chicas lanzaron un gritito emocionado mientras los chicos miraban a Harry sorprendidos, excepto Theodore, él aseguró que ya lo sabía, no en vano él estuvo embarazado.

— Pe-Pero eso no es posible Madame Pomfrey, yo no he tomado la poción de embarazo.

Poppy se rio —. Usted no la necesita señor Potter, su magia por si sola le dio todo lo que necesitaba para gestar un bebé, usted es un mago fértil.

Esta vez todos los Slytherin miraron a Harry conmocionados.

— Pero los magos fértiles dejaron de nacer hace muchos años — dijo Blaise —, la magia de un día para el otro dejó de dar el don, llevan tantos años sin aparecer que ya hasta se consideran un mito.

— Bueno Blaise, ya hemos visto que Harry termina desafiando todas las expectativas — habló Theo.

— Madame Pomfrey ¿cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo?

— Unos 3 meses señor Potter.

— Entonces no tardara en crecerle la pancita.

— Eso no pasará hasta el sexto mes.

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco.

— ¿Estás loco? — Preguntó Astoria. — El vientre de un gestante (ya sea hombre o mujer) no tarda más de 3 meses en comenzar a crecer.

Draco bufó —. Si Potter hubiera tomado la poción sería cierto, después de todo fue diseñada para igualar el tiempo de gestación de una mujer, sus ingredientes se encargan de que la magia cree un útero artificial donde albergar al bebé y que cuando este nazca sea desechado pero el proceso, aunque rápido resulta doloroso, no solo por la creación del útero sino porque la magia se ve forzada a transformar los espermatozoides en óvulos para que sea posible la concepción.

Los magos fértiles no tienen este problema pues desde el primer momento que tienen relaciones sexuales con un hombre su magia se activa para lentamente (y sin dolor) crear el útero, además de que sus espermatozoides son ligeramente distintos a los de un varón común, eso sin contar la gran cantidad de magia en la que están imbuidos.

Su tiempo de gestación también es diferente pues este dura todo un año, cuando el cuerpo de un mago fértil por fin está listo basta un solo espermatozoide para comenzar la gestación, pero aun así el primer cuatrimestre la magia se encarga de reunir todos los espermatozoides posibles para asegurar la vida del bebé que ya se está formando, a la mitad del segundo cuatrimestre (los 6 meses) el vientre del mago fértil, sino ha crecido aún, comenzará a hacerlo, pues es en ese momento cuando comienza un crecimiento acelerado del bebé, en el último cuatrimestre su cuerpo y su núcleo mágico ya han terminado de formarse pero el bebé se sigue nutriendo de la magia que sus padres emanan para reforzar aún más no solo su magia sino también su sistema inmunológico que será mucho más potente que el del resto de los magos pues el bebé nunca se enfermara de nada, de hecho lo único que la magia no hace es volverlo inmortal.

Todos se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron a Poppy asentir sorprendida de que el Malfoy supiera esa información, no era para nada de dominio público.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? — Harry no tardó en preguntar.

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —. Es cosa de familia que lo sepa, los Malfoy llevan generaciones obsesionados con los magos fértiles — miró a Harry —, puedo asegurarte que si mi padre hubiera sabido que eras un mago fértil el me habría ordenado cortejarte, o incluso hubiera intentado cortejarte él.

Harry lo miró sorprendido —. ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué es tan especial que un varón tenga la capacidad natural de gestar un bebé?

Draco volvió a bufar —. A veces olvido que te criaste en el mundo muggle, es obvio que no sepas nada. Los magos fértiles son tan codiciados porque sus hijos son hermosos, poderosos y encantadores a partes iguales. Su magia es rica y poderosa, incluso podrías decir que seductora.

El encanto y belleza que poseen rivaliza con las veelas, pueden convencerte de hacer cosas que en circunstancias normales no harías, hacen que sientas la necesidad de seguirlos a donde sea y suelen ser dueños de una suerte casi mágica, como si bebieran una cucharada de Felix Felicis apenas despertar.

Ellos son de cierta forma como los muggles e hijos de muggles, purifican la magia, pero ellos también purifican la sangre. Cuando Armand Malfoy dejó Francia decidió que no quería mezclarse con los habitantes de Inglaterra así que por mucho tiempo mis ancestros solo se casaron con sus primos, tanto los franceses como los nacidos en territorio Ingles, pero todos eran Malfoy, lo que trajo muchas de las consecuencias que acarreaba la endogamia. No fue hasta que Brutus Malfoy desafió la tradición y se casó con Cetus Rosier, el primer mago fértil de la familia Malfoy.

Los hijos que Brutus y Cetus tuvieron fueron simplemente perfectos, era como si los Malfoy nunca hubieran practicado la endogamia, y pese a que los matrimonios entre primos continuaron no parecía haber alguna consecuencia, al menos hasta pasadas 6 generaciones. Para ese entonces los Malfoy ya habían comenzado a casarse con otras familias sangre pura, pero con la esperanza de encontrar a otro mago como Cetus pronto, después de todo ya se había descubierto lo poderosa que era la magia de los magos fértiles.

No hubo otro mago fértil en la familia hasta Octavius Malfoy, nacido directamente de la línea Malfoy, nuestra familia lo idolatró y adoró apenas se enteraron del don que la magia le había dado, desgraciadamente debido a una serie de circunstancias el terminó huyendo después de tener a su primer hijo, nunca más se supo de Octavius Malfoy, y bueno, mi familia ha estado esperando a que un nuevo mago fértil aparezca.

— Al menos ya sé a quién recurrir para averiguar sobre mi condición — dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco le sonrió.

— **GxH — GxH— GxH — GxH — Perdóname, George — GxH — GxH — GxH— GxH —**

Harry recorría todo Hogwarts en busca de Ron, estaba muy emocionado por saber que iba a tener un hijo de la persona que más amaba, aunque estaba un poco nervioso por la reacción de Ron, ellos no habían planeado tener ningún hijo y no sabía cómo iba a tomárselo.

Giró en una esquina cuando se topó con su amiga de cabello castaño.

Hermione había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts hace más de dos años, a diferencia del resto de los alumnos ella convenció a los profesores de que le permitieran continuar su curso mientras Hogwarts estaba siendo reconstruido, y con sus estudios de Hogwarts concluidos la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick la convirtieron en su aprendiz, Hermione aspiraba a ser profesora de Transfiguración y Encantamientos en la escuela que tanto amaba.

— Hola Mione, te ves más feliz de lo normal ¿algo que quieras compartir?

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, de hecho, ella estaba radiante.

— Oh, bueno, había pensado en decírselo a Ron primero, pero no creo que sea malo si te enteras — habló ella rápidamente —. No vas a creerlo Harry... ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡VOY A TENER UN HIJO DE RON!

Harry de repente sintió como todo su mundo daba vueltas.

— Yo... Yo no sabía que tú y Ron habían vuelto.

— No se lo dijimos a nadie porque ocurrió muy rápido Harry, fue en Navidad ¿sabes?, estoy tan emocionada, no solo tengo 3 meses de haber vuelto con Ron sino que llevo un hijo suyo con el mismo tiempo, en unos 6 meses podré cargar a mi niño en brazos.

3 meses... Lo mismo que él tenía de gestación, esos mismos 3 meses que Ron había estado actuando extraño... y no le gustaba saber por qué.

— Bueno Harry tengo que dejarte, no puedo esperar para contarle a Ron que va a ser padre.

Harry escuchó los pasos de la castaña alejarse mientras se deslizaba lentamente contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, hundió su cara en sus rodillas mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

— ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Por qué?


	8. La decisión

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

No había forma de describir cómo se sentía Harry en ese momento.

Había ido a confrontar a Ron por el asunto de Hermione, la explicación que recibió lo dejó con el corazón roto, el Weasley afirmó que no sentía nada por él y que ya se había cansado de seguir "con ese juguito que no llevaría a nada", incluso le llamó zorra y afirmó que el hijo que esperaba no era suyo.

Pero Harry hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ser dañado, a que las personas lo decepcionaran, había aprendido a no mostrar dolor para que esas personas no pudieran regocijarse en su sufrimiento, y para no preocupar a aquellos que amaba.

Fingió una sonrisa cada vez que sus amigos estaban cerca, no demostró que su espíritu se desmoronaba a pedazos, se encargó de que nadie se percatara que algo era diferente. Pero ese fin de semana en Hogsmeade ya no pudo más.

George estaba ahí, supervisando a los que trabajaban en su sucursal de aquel pueblo como lo hacía cada vez que los alumnos de Hogwarts lo tenían permitido, una descarada excusa para saludarle. Cuando Harry se encontró con George no pudo contenerse más, solo esperó a que estuvieran a solas y se echó a llorar en sus brazos mientras el pelirrojo le frotaba la espalda y preguntaba lo que había ocurrido.

No se dejó nada para sí mismo, le contó a George cada detalle, desde el momento en que se enteró de su embarazo, hasta la conversación con Ron y su posterior depresión. El pelirrojo le escuchó sin interrumpirle en ningún momento, abrazándolo fuerte cuando sentía que ya no podía más, reconfortándolo para que pudiera liberarse de esa carga sobre sus hombros, y cuando terminó de contarle simplemente se quedó llorando en sus brazos, dejando salir todo su dolor.

George lo abrazó aún más fuerte y le habló al oído —. Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien.

Harry lo miró a la cara con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas —. ¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto…

El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos —. En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.

Harry lo volteó a ver apenas escuchó sus palabras, los ojos verdes brillaban como esmeraldas a causa de sus lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabía, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.

— Perdóname, George.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.

— No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

— Es una locura, George.

— Es la mejor solución.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si le decimos al mundo que espero un hijo tuyo? Perderás tu libertad George, la oportunidad de enamorarte, casarte y formar una verdadera familia…

— No estaría perdiendo nada, Harry. La libertad no es algo que el matrimonio me valla a quitar, no estoy listo para el amor Harry, no después de Angelina y si de familia hablamos, tú eres y siempre serás mi familia, sin importar como.

— Solo espero que no te arrepientas de ayudarme con esto.

— No voy a arrepentirme, eres una de las personas a las que más quiero, Harry. Daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo y no me importa que no estés de acuerdo con ese hecho. Sé que tú podrías lidiar con esta situación solo, siempre lo has hecho, pero debes aprender que hay personas dispuestas a ayudarte, además tú y yo sabemos que una vez se sepa de tu embarazo la noticia estará en todas partes y eres consciente de lo cruel que suele ser la prensa contigo, eres perfectamente capaz de lidiar con ella pero dudo que te agrade que a tu hijo lo juzguen también.

Harry suspiró y se abrazó el vientre, George tenía razón, si la prensa se enteraba de que estaba embarazado y no había un padre (pues era seguro que Ron lo negaría) el mundo mágico se volvería loco, comenzarían a juzgarlo como siempre lo hacían y su bebé no podría tener una vida tranquila.

— Hablaba muy enserio cuando dije que me tenías a mí, pero no solo tú, tu hijo también me tiene Harry, no seré solo la tapadera para que no los juzguen, yo seré para tu hijo el padre que Ron se negó a ser.

Harry abrazó a George en medio de lágrimas mientras ambos ignoraban el resplandor dorado que los cubrió por un segundo.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

— Me alegro tanto por ustedes — George sonrió suavemente a Lee y Alicia.

Era 2 de Mayo. Se encontraban en el baile conmemorativo de la Batalla de Hogwarts que se celebraba esa noche en el mismísimo castillo que se libró la batalla, era una fortuna que cuando reconstruyeron el castillo utilizaron muchos hechizos de expansión, de lo contrario el Weasley no podría imaginar cómo tanta gente cabria en el castillo.

Solo habían pasado 3 años desde la guerra y las heridas de quienes la vivieron en carne propia seguían frescas, pero ya no dolían tanto como antes y George supo ver porque.

Todas esas personas que perdieron algo mientras lidiaban con Voldemort y los mortífagos pensaron que sus vidas habían terminado, que no tendrían razones para disfrutar de la paz cuando todo lo que querían les había sido arrebatado. Al final habían encontrado motivos para ser felices.

Lee Jordan le sonreía con satisfacción mientras le contaba que se había casado con Alicia Spinnet y que tenían un hijo. Eddy Alix Jordan Spinnet, 21 de Julio de 1999. La viva imagen de su padre.

Podía escuchar como Percy le contaba a Oliver que Audrey esperaba a su primer hijo, la muggle tenía 2 meses de embarazo y sino estaba haciendo mal las cuentas su próximo sobrino nacería alrededor del mes de Noviembre.

Podía ver a Susan Bones y Ernie Macmillan muy acaramelados en una esquina de la misma forma que a Daphne Greengrass y a un muchacho de cabello negro extrañamente familiar, Neville se encontraba unos metros más allá intentando hablar con la chica Abbott.

Lavander Brown (quien se había recuperado sin secuelas del ataque hecho por Greyback) hablaba animadamente con las gemelas Patil, Padma había comenzado un aprendizaje con Poppy (de la misma forma que Theo, cabe mencionar) para convertirse en medimaga y Parvati afirmaba que trabajaría para la revista Corazón de Bruja.

La excéntrica Luna Lovegood estaba por comenzar su búsqueda de criaturas fantásticas acompañada del medianamente excéntrico Rolf Scamander a quien había conocido en uno de sus viajes, y Dennis Creevey acaparaba a Harry mientras le contaba sus planes de convertirse en reportero.

George dio un suspiro cuando vio que Harry le llamaba con una seña, era momento de la actuación, todos sus amigos (y su familia) ya se encontraban rodeándolo, seguramente a la espera de lo que Harry iba a decirles.

— George y yo tenemos un par de noticias para ustedes — comenzó Harry sonriéndoles a todos.

— La primera es que estamos juntos — habló el pelirrojo mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Harry, atrayéndolo para un abrazo, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

— Esto es increíble.

— ¡Hacen tan linda pareja!

— Me alegro tanto por ustedes, se lo tenían muy guardado, muchachos ¿porque no nos habían dicho nada?

George y Harry se miraron aliviados de que hubiera tan buenas reacciones, eso les daba más seguridad para lo que venía.

— La segunda noticia que tenemos… ¡Es que vamos a ser padres!

Entonces todo fue un mar de felicitaciones por parte de todos excepto de Ron. Su hermano menor los miró con toda la furia del mundo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, Hermione siguiéndolo poco después. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta… Ron si estaba enamorado de Harry, pero en su estupidez lo había perdido y George se encargaría de que nunca pudiera recuperarlo, no le haría daño otra vez.

Ignoró completamente la oleada de celos y posesividad que lo invadió ante ese último pensamiento.


	9. La boda

_**Advertencia: Este fanfic posee contenido BL (Boys Love) por lo que si eres homofóbico te pido que te abstengas de leerlo, este fic está hecho para aquellas personas que disfrutan de este género y no para que alguien más venga a criticar solo porque no es de su agrado, repito, esta historia es solo para los que disfruten del BL, si no es el caso, ABSTENTE DE SIQUIERA MIRARLO.**_

 **Resumen:**

— **Tranquilízate Harry, todo estará bien — dijo George al desconsolado Harry que lloraba en sus brazos.**

— **¿Cómo que estará bien, George? ¿Cómo? ¡Él no se hará cargo! ¡Insiste en que no es su hijo! ¡Se lo niega a sí mismo, me lo niega a mí y se lo negará a todo el mundo! Estoy tan solo en esto...**

 **El pelirrojo estrechó aún más al menor entre sus brazos — En eso sí que te equivocas Harry, porque no estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás a mí.**

 **Harry lo volteó a ver con sus ojos esmeralda cubiertos de lágrimas, ahí estaba de nuevo, George lo apoyaba una vez más, a pesar de todo. Y Harry sabia, que si pudiera, George le bajaría el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas; todo con el fin de verlo sonreír.**

— **Perdóname George.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Por siempre correr hacia ti cuando tengo un problema.**

— **No tienes que disculparte, yo soy feliz de poderte ayudar.**

 **George x Harry (más tarde en el fic), leve Ron x Harry (casi al inicio del fic)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su mundo no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solamente los Occ me pertenecen, yo no gano nada al escribir esta historia, solamente habilidades para escribir, soportar la critica constructiva (algunas veces la destructiva, ya me ha pasado) y que tanto ustedes como yo nos entretengamos un rato.**_

George y Harry no podían creer todo lo que había pasado desde que hicieron su anuncio.

En primer lugar estaban sus familiares, todos ellos con opiniones divididas.

Molly estaba encantada con la noticia, no solo porque Harry pasaba a ser parte de la familia (aunque ya le consideraran como tal extraoficialmente) sino también porque ya tenía 3 nietos más en camino (Ron y Hermione habían dado el anuncio 2 semanas antes que ellos, además de que Percy y Audrey esperaban el suyo).

Arthur, Bill y Percy se mostraron desconcertados por el hecho de que estuvieran juntos pero se alegraron por ellos igualmente. Charlie y Ginny estaban igual de extasiados que su madre, aunque ellos afirmaban que se veía venir, de hecho Ginny había estado molestando a Harry desde entonces, George no tenía idea de conque, pero el tema sea cual sea hacia sonrojar a Harry.

A Ron no había ni porque mencionarlo, pero el pequeño Teddy había estado a punto de llorar cuando escuchó que su padrino iba a tener un hijo, Harry tuvo que asegurarle que lo seguiría queriendo a pesar de que tuviera a sus propios hijos.

Sus amigos no fueron muy diferentes, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Theodore, Draco, Blaise y las hermanas Greengrass no lo esperaban pero dieron sus felicitaciones, Oliver había declarado que era natural, que él ya había estado seguro de que pasaría, Luna fue otro cantar, ella usó sus extraños modos para hacerles saber que ella también lo sabía.

El único "problema" fue Gabrielle Delacour, la chiquilla se enteró por boca de su hermana que Harry tenia pareja y estaba esperando un hijo, chilló, pataleó y se echó a llorar cuando supo que su enamoramiento no podría corresponderla, pero de alguna manera Harry pudo hacerle entender que había mucho más en el amor que salvarle la vida a alguien. Al final Gabrielle exigió ser la madrina del bebé en camino y volvió a lloriquear cuando Harry le dijo que ya se lo había prometido a Luna.

Harry adoraba a Hermione como a una hermana pero no podía nombrarla madrina de su hijo, eso la haría presente en la vida de su hijo y eso haría que Ron estuviera cerca, Harry sabía que no podría con ello.

Después estuvo la prensa, el mundo mágico se volvió loco al saber que su salvador era gay, George recibió muchos vociferadores de chiquillas indignadas porque se robara a al-niño-que-vivió-y-venció pero el pelirrojo disfruto de quemarlos en la chimenea.

Al final todo el mundo pareció calmarse ante la perspectiva de que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero se enloquecieron con otro asunto… su boda.

Todas las mujeres y amigas de la familia (Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Katie, Gabrielle, Luna, Astoria, Daphne y Alicia) estaban empeñadas en organizar las mejores bodas del siglo, sobra decir que Percy, Audrey, Ron y Hermione estaban tan abrumados como George y Harry, Molly y Fleur eran las más empeñadas en organizar la boda perfecta, la primera porque sus hijos se casaban y la segunda porque no había podido disfrutar de una boda apropiada debido a la guerra.

Todas las chicas (incluso Audrey y Hermione) estaban entusiasmadas con la perspectiva de una boda triple, pero había un pequeño problema con eso… Slytherin.

Ron era terco sobre su idea de que los Slytherin eran obscuros y por ningún motivo quería a un Slytherin en su boda lo cual provocó problemas con las otras dos parejas, Harry obviamente quería que Draco, Theo, Blaise y las hermanas Greengrass estuvieran en su boda, mientras que Percy invitaría a Oliver y por consiguiente a Marcus, no había manera de que pudieran hacer una boda triple en esas circunstancias.

Así que todo quedó en una boda normal y otra doble, Molly estaba molesta porque sus hijos no querían compartir la boda pero no pudo hacer que ninguno cediera, al final los primeros en casarse fueron Ron y Hermione, fue una ceremonia muy bonita había que admitir, ellos dos se veían perfectos, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, Hermione se vio completamente radiante mientras daba el acepto, mucho más hermosa que en el baile de navidad y Harry nunca había visto a Ron más guapo que en esa noche.

Se le partió el corazón cuando Ron le juró amor a su mejor amiga, pero George estuvo ahí para consolarlo mientras lo abrazaba y le decía palabras dulces al oído, por fortuna toda persona que los vio confundió el acto con una escena romántica.

Cuando el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia los declaró casados, Harry miró con extrañeza como el lazo dorado que los unía brillaba y se transformaba en dos bellos anillos de matrimonio, esa noche le preguntó a la señora Weasley acerca de eso.

— Por mucho que la mayoría de las personas lo ignoren un matrimonio es un proceso mágico, realmente no importa quienes sean los involucrados, magos, muggles, squibs, criaturas mágicas… la unión que realizan es mágica, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

Cuando los muggle se casan la magia se activa a su alrededor por un segundo, reconociendo la unión, hay ocasiones en las que incluso una buena porción de magia se asienta en la pareja, guiándolos en el camino correcto para una buena relación.

Durante la cacería de brujas los magos se dieron cuenta de que al casarse con alguien (mágico o muggle) la magia se manifestaba y eso terminaba delatándolos, comenzaron a hacer esas ceremonias más privadas y cuando los magos se separaron definitivamente de los muggles cambiaron muchas cosas, en especial el matrimonio.

Las bodas mágicas están basadas en las muggle, cualquiera que allá asistido por lo menos a una de cada una puede dar fe de ello, pero hay una diferencia muy importante, la cantidad de magia presente durante la unión, el mismo Merlín decidió que los padrinos debían crear a mano un lazo que sería imbuido con su magia durante el proceso, este lazo se realiza con lo que los padrinos piensan que representa a la pareja o lo que piensan que necesitan, después de colocarlo sobre los hombros de la pareja se realiza un hechizo que llama a Madre magia para que bendiga la unión y los guie, convirtiendo a los padrinos en guardianes del amor que los novios se tienen, el lazo se transforma en un anillo que lleva escrito un consejo para el nuevo matrimonio, si lo siguen desaparecerá y volverá a aparecer otro si se necesita.

— ¿Entonces en los matrimonios arreglados no existe esta ceremonia? Después de todo no hay amor.

— Aunque no haya amor de pareja el hechizo funciona, los matrimonios arreglados normalmente implican amor a la familia o algo parecido y eso es suficiente para Madre magia, en este caso los consejos se encargan no de fomentar amor, sino de fomentar convivencia para que los esposos aunque no se amen puedan llegar a llevarse bien.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Harry se miró al espejo por milésima vez ese día.

Las chicas (Luna, Daphne, Astoria, Katie, Alicia, Gabrielle y Ginny) habían insistido en un tratamiento corporal completo, debía admitir que el masaje, la exfoliación y todos esos tratamientos con fragancias deliciosas y cuyos nombres había olvidado hicieron maravillas con su cuerpo (además de su estrés), pero Harry pensaba que ellas exageraron un poco.

Podía sentir su piel más suave que nunca, e increíblemente su famosa cicatriz parecía más tenue que en otras ocasiones, su cabello, que había sido lavado con las mejores fragancias naturales, estaba sujeto en una pequeña coleta de la cual se escapaban varios mechones rebeldes pero que enmarcaban su rostro con gracia. Sus ojos estaban delineados con una fina línea negra y sus labios llevaban un brillo transparente sabor cereza… ¡Fue una pesadilla! ¡El chico-que-venció-a-Voldemort no pudo escapar de un grupo de chicas que querían maquillarlo! ¡Hubiera preferido enfrentar a Voldemort otra vez!

Lo habían vestido con una túnica azul (porque según ellas, significaba fidelidad, paz y que el amor verdadero era para siempre) y habían pulido sus anillos de señorío, cuando fue a Gringotts para averiguar sobre su herencia pensó que se limitaría al apellido Potter, no esperaba que su padrino lo hubiera nombrado heredero de los Black, fue realmente una sorpresa saber que al matar a Voldemort se convirtió en el heredero de Slytherin por magia y conquista, no debía tampoco olvidar que los Potter eran descendientes de Gryffindor y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había un heredero de la fortuna Peverell, pues esta estaba reservada para aquel que juntara las reliquias de la muerte.

Pensando en otra cosa, fue bueno que Ron declarara que no asistiría a una boda con Slytherin y que Hermione estuviera muy nerviosa como para contradecirlo, porque así tuvo un pretexto para no nombrarlos sus padrinos, en cambio George escogió a Lee como padrino y el cedió a las exigencias de Gabrielle por ser la madrina.

En el caso de Percy y Audrey, fue él quien eligió a los padrinos, puesto que Audrey al ser muggle no podía invitar a ninguna de sus amigas sin romper el estatuto de secreto (aunque estaba aliviada de que sus padres pudieran estar en la boda), pero ella parecía encantada con que Oliver y Marcus fueran los padrinos, los adoró en cuanto supo que eran pareja y mayor fue su adoración cuando Percy les dijo que tenían un hijo, no se podía decir lo mismo del matrimonio Flint, que estaba un poco abrumado por la entusiasta muggle.

Harry se había preguntado por un tiempo las razones que de Percy para no continuar su relación con Penélope Clearwater, tenía entendido que Percy estaba muy enamorado de ella pero nadie supo decirle porque el pelirrojo había terminado con esa relación de años, hasta que habló con Oliver.

El Wood dijo que la relación se había terminado debido a la homofobia de Penélope, esa revelación confundió a Harry hasta que Oliver, avergonzado le confesó que indirectamente él lo había causado, pues luego de que comenzara a salir con Marcus y Penélope se enterara ella ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su desagrado.

El mundo muggle tenía una mente muy cerrada con respecto a las relaciones homosexuales, la familia de Penélope en particular tenían muy arraigadas las creencias homofóbicas y llegó a exigirle a Percy que terminara su relación de amistad con Oliver, Percy en su indignación, le gritó todas sus verdades y terminó con ella antes de la Clearwater terminara siquiera la oración.

Si no fuera porque Percy era completamente heterosexual y además estaba profundamente enamorado de Audrey, Harry habría pensado que el pelirrojo sentía algo más por su mejor amigo, por merlín, la devoción de Percy por Oliver rayaba en lo absurdo (Harry se preguntaba cómo fue que no lo había notado antes) y era una verdadera fortuna que Audrey encontrara extremadamente adorable (citando las palabras exactas de la chica) "el complejo de hermano mayor sobreprotector que sufre Percy".

Tal vez era por eso que Percy se había enamorado de ella en primer lugar, Audrey conocía el mundo mágico gracias a su hermano menor que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts ese mismo curso, de hecho, Harry había logrado conocerlo gracias a que Dennis Creevey se había vuelto su amigo, ese par no paraba de seguirlo a todos lados. Independientemente de eso, Percy conoció a Audrey gracias a que el pelirrojo se había ofrecido a enseñarles sobre el mundo mágico a todos los muggles y nacidos muggles que lo necesitaran.

Después de lo ocurrido con Penélope, Percy se había asegurado de que cualquier chica con la que intentara salir no fuera homofóbica, y antes de siquiera pedirle una cita a Audrey se había asegurado de que la chica conociera a Oliver, resaltando obviamente el detalle de que el Wood era homosexual, no sabían quien estaba más shockeado, si el Weasley porque Audrey pareciera fascinada con la idea, o el Wood por la avalancha de preguntas que la chica hizo sobre las relaciones homosexuales.

Todo eso solo empeoró cuando la chica conoció a Marcus, con su crianza sangre pura, el Flint tuvo que resistir su impulso de hechizar a la muggle, pero hasta el debía admitir que Audrey era agradable, si ignorabas los chillidos emocionados cada vez que el Flint besaba o tenía algún mínimo contacto cariñoso con su esposo.

— Harry, ya es hora.

El Potter miró alarmado a Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza, no estaba listo, definitivamente no lo estaba.

— Vamos Harry, no querrás hacer a George esperar ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que Harry se pusiera aún más nervioso.

— ¡¿Y si se arrepiente?! ¡¿Y si ya no quiere estar conmigo?!

Ginny estaba a punto de reclamar en nombre de su hermano hasta que Astoria la detuvo.

— No te lo tomes a mal, Ginny. Solo esta histérico y nervioso, es normal que dude hasta de su sombra.

— Intenta calmarte, Harry — habló Daphne —. Sabes muy bien lo que George siente por ti.

Les tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente lograron calmar lo suficiente a Harry como para que lo llevaran a la ceremonia, eso sí, el Potter estaba extremadamente nervioso. Pero cuando Harry vio a George todos sus miedos se disiparon, en cuanto vio a su futuro esposo esperándolo en el altar perdió el aliento, no fueron las túnicas hechas a la medida ni el peinado que lo hacían ver maravillosamente apuesto, no.

Fue su sonrisa. Esa que Harry tan bien conocía, alentadora, sincera y discreta, un simple gesto que para Harry lo era todo, la promesa de que todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara. Y Harry supo, que si había alguien dispuesto a quedarse a su lado para siempre, ese sería George. Por primera vez tuvo fe en que la idea del pelirrojo funcionara, porque George era así de especial y él nunca lo defraudaría.

Él era realmente su mejor amigo.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Harry observó el lazo que ahora lo unía a George, Lee y Gabrielle lo habían trenzado con hebras de oro blanco, del lazo colgaban piedras preciosas, esmeraldas (que según Gabrielle, lo representaban a él, no solo por el color, sino porque simbolizaba todo lo que Harry representaba para el mundo mágico, la esperanza y la verdad), zafiros (que representaban a George, Lee le aseguró que la fidelidad y la sinceridad eran las mejores cualidades del pelirrojo) y jades (que representaban la justicia, el valor y la sabiduría que Lee y Gabrielle creían buenas para su matrimonio), apenas pusieron el lazo alrededor de ellos, Harry pudo sentir la gran cantidad de magia que el Jordan y la Delacour habían derramado en él, y una abrumadora sensación de comodidad lo invadió cuando su propia magia acarició la del lazo.

Observó cómo George suspiraba, seguramente por las mismas razones que él, Harry se permitió relajarse mientras Percy y Audrey recitaban sus votos, hasta que el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia se acercó a ellos. El miedo volvió a invadirlo, esta vez con más fuerza, y cuando el hombre le pidió que recitara sus votos, no pudo evitar que sus emociones lo traicionaran y revelara sus inseguridades frente a todos.

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, George. Tú supiste traer luz a mi vida en los momentos en que nadie más pudo, me hiciste sonreír cuando solo podía llorar, y has sido mi más grande apoyo en las situaciones más difíciles que he pasado. No tengo palabras para explicar lo mucho que te quiero, pero porque te quiero tanto… no puedo hacerte esto. Soy un desastre, atraigo problemas solo por existir y todos los que están a mi lado tarde o temprano acaban mal, no puedo atarte a mí el resto de tu vid...— George no lo dejó continuar.

Los reporteros (ya estaba prácticamente resignado a que toda su vida fuera documentada) escribían como locos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, desde como los ojos del Potter estaban llenos de lágrimas, hasta la forma suave en que George le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

— Parece que no has dejado la mala costumbre de menospreciarte — George le acarició el rostro con dulzura —. Te lo dije una vez, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir: no hay nada en el mundo que no haría por ti, ni nada que ame más que tu felicidad, te entregaría mi vida sin dudarlo aún si no estás de acuerdo con ello. Aún si eres un desastre no debería importar, porque soy George Weasley, un desastre igual e incluso peor, tengo una rara tendencia al caos, el que atraigas problemas es simplemente perfecto y si estar a tu lado es el inicio de mi final…

El pelirrojo abrazó la cintura de Harry con el brazo izquierdo y usó su mano derecha para elevar el rostro del Potter, murmuró contra los labios del menor, pero fue escuchado por todos:

—… recibiré ese final felizmente, porque ni siquiera el infierno me hará desear haber estado en otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado. Mi mayor bendición es haberte conocido.

Y besó sus labios dulcemente, fue solo un roce, pero incluso los más sensacionalistas reporteros y las histéricas fans del Potter (que no se sabía cómo lograron llegar ahí) sufrieron un vuelco en su corazón por la amorosa escena, el shock ocurrió cuando el lazo sobre los hombros de la pareja brilló intensamente para después transformarse en dos anillos (que parecían serpientes de oro blanco enrollando sus dedos, eso sin contar con la cabeza de león en otro lado del anillo y tenía piedras de jade en los ojos de ambos animales) sin la necesidad de que se pronunciara el hechizo de enlace, Harry jadeó cuando escuchó a la muerte murmurar en su mente que por ser su esposo, nada sería capaz de matar a George, sólo la vejez.

Ese día se regaría por el mundo mágico la noticia de que George Weasley y Harry Potter se amaban con tal intensidad que la magia misma decidió unirlos. Mientras que los nuevos esposos disfrutaban de la fiesta que su farsa les había llevado a organizar, todo porque eran mejores amigos.

Sólo por eso.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

— Es bueno ver que después de todo lo que te hicimos pasar aún puedes ser feliz.

Harry miró a su primo con una mezcla de tristeza y exasperación.

— Eso ya ha pasado Dudley, ha quedado en el olvido, porque hoy puedes mirarme sin odio, hoy la primera palabra que te viene a la mente después de que me mencionan no es fenómeno, hoy puedes ver más allá de lo que tus padres te enseñaron acerca de la magia y te has dado una oportunidad de conocerme, como yo puedo conocer al auténtico Dudley.

El Dursley le sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Emelinda? — Dudley hizo una mueca.

— Mal. No por ella, Eme es fantástica, pero papá y mamá… la desaprueban completamente, ella es una chica alegre extrovertida y libre, incluso me ha dicho que quiere ser pintora, Eme realmente me gusta, pero no es lo que mis padres quieren para mí.

— Lo que debería importarte es lo que tú quieres para ti.

Draco estaba allí, hablándole a Dudley con mucha naturalidad, como si no hubiera sido criado para despreciar a los muggles.

— No siempre lo que tus padres quieren que tengas es lo mejor para ti, tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de eso y terminé en una situación que por poco me cuesta tanto mi vida como mi cordura, a veces nosotros debemos forjar nuestra propia felicidad, aún en contra de nuestros padres.

— Draco tiene razón Dudley, solamente tú puedes decidir qué es lo que quieres en verdad.

Ambos rubios se alejaron en direcciones opuestas, dejando a Harry solo. El Potter observó su anillo, sabía que la forma se debía a su herencia tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin, ya que el León y la serpiente no eran solo mascotas de las casas, todos los fundadores tenían conexiones espirituales con sus respectivos animales elegidos.

Harry se quitó el anillo y pudo apreciar en su interior, una escritura hecha a base de zafiros, probablemente en el de George la escritura sería con esmeraldas. Leyó la escritura en latín:

 _ **Vos scire minus esse beatior, cum prohibere ficti pravique tenax et quod, nocet.**_

¿Qué significa?


	10. Lo que el mundo ve y lo que en verdad es

El mundo mágico se volvió loco luego de su boda.

Harry sabía que él no tenía una muy buena tendencia a hacer las cosas con normalidad… ¿Pero enserio? ¿Enlazarse a George sin necesidad del hechizo? ¡Él no quería más atención sobre ellos!

Pero fue francamente inevitable. El hombre que ofició la ceremonia rápidamente enlazó a Percy y Audrey para después dar inicio a la fiesta… y a los cuchicheos. ¡Por favor! ¡De lo único que hablaban era de su enlace con George! Tal era el alboroto de todos que había escuchado a unos muy divertidos Percy y Audrey comentarle a Oliver que el Profeta ni siquiera mencionaría que ellos también se habían casado.

Hablando del Profeta y los reporteros, ellos fueron los más excitables en la boda, cuando ocurrió lo del enlace la mayoría de ellos salieron disparados a escribir sus artículos, solamente 2 reporteros (curiosamente 1 del profeta y otro del Quisquilloso) se quedaron a documentar el resto, un par de reporteros inteligentes que razonaron el hecho de que alrededor de Harry Potter todo era posible y que, si ya había habido algo excepcional, podía haber algo más.

Si bien después del enlace no pasaron cosas muy "extraordinarias", si dieron de que hablar, Harry le había dicho a George que debían hacer una magnífica actuación para que la prensa no diera demasiados problemas, el acuerdo era simple: De puertas para fuera, la pareja perfecta. De puertas para adentro, 2 amigos bajo el mismo techo. Así que aprovechando lo bien conocidos que eran por sus respectivas personalidades, George interpretaría al esposo descarado que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público, pero no temía hablar sutilmente (todo lo sutil que podía ser George) de su intimidad y Harry al esposo avergonzado de su habladora pareja.

 **Flash back**

— **Unas fotos para el Profeta, por favor**

— **¡Fotos para el Quisquilloso, por favor señores Weasley! — El reportero del Quisquilloso era visiblemente más entusiasta que el del Profeta, Harry de pronto recordó a Pig y Errol.**

— **¿Qué piensas, Harry?**

 **El Potter suspiró —. Hagámoslo antes de que pueda arrepentirme.**

 **Parecía que los reporteros querían su propio álbum de bodas, porque les tomaron fotos con todos los invitados y en todas las fases de la fiesta, como cuando se lanzó la liga: en el turno de Percy la atrapó Michael Corner, para gran molestia de los Weasley pues este había vuelto con Ginny, y en el turno de George la atrapó Stewart Parkinson, el primo 3 años mayor de Pansy Parkinson y prometido de Daphne.**

 **En el lanzamiento de ramo, durante el turno de Audrey, la chica afortunada fue Luna, que después de atraparlo besó a un muy embobado Rolf Scamander, por otro lado, cuando le tocó a Harry, el ramo hizo algo muy extraño: se quedó flotando en el aire cambiando de dirección cada cierto tiempo, de esa forma impidiendo que las chicas lo alcanzaran por un largo rato, hasta que Seamus y Dean (el segundo venía con Parvati Patil) regresaron del baño (ya que el primero para entonces había bebido de más y tuvo una necesidad urgente de vomitar).**

— **Todo me da vueltas, Dean.**

 **El otro solo se reía de su mejor amigo —. Te tomaste ese Wisky de Fuego como si fuera agua, así que no me sorprende.**

— **Lo necesitaba.**

— **Es tan ridículo…**

 **En ese momento Seamus pasaba por debajo del ramo y este se dejaba caer, el Finnigan (que había recibido de los elfos domésticos una poción para la borrachera) atrapó el ramo por instinto antes de que se diera cuenta de los que pasaba, la mayoría se quedaron callados pero los nuevos esposos (al igual que Dean) no paraban de reírse y la mayoría de las chicas maldecían a Seamus.**

 **Seamus, al percatarse de que había atrapado el ramo de bodas, solo dijo: — Necesito otro trago.**

 **Lo cual hizo que todos se echaran a reír aún más fuerte, en especial Dean —. Me nombraras tu padrino ¿verdad, Seamus? Si quieres yo puedo llevarte al altar.**

 **Seamus se puso rojo de vergüenza antes de gritarle —. ¡Cierra la boca, Dean!**

 **Al final, George y Harry no pudieron retrasar más lo inevitable, cedieron a las exigencias de los reporteros (secundados por sus respectivos amigos y familiares) por que les tomaran una foto mientras se besaban, aunque todos se decepcionaron cuando solo vieron un beso suave y dulce.**

— **¡Oh, vamos! ¡Queremos ver un beso de verdad!**

 **George los miró con burla —. ¿Un beso de verdad? No te mostraremos más que esto, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a ver el rostro sonrojado y jadeante de Harry después de que lo bese hasta quitarle el aliento.**

— **¡George!**

 **Los espectadores enloquecieron con las palabras del pelirrojo, en especial cuando el Potter le reclamó con su rostro al rojo vivo mientras George sonreía de forma tanto "inocente" como inmutable. Pero lo que verdaderamente los hizo perder la cabeza fue la siguiente acción de George.**

 **En una aparente ocurrencia tardía, el pelirrojo se lamió los labios, luciendo confundido por alguna razón.**

— **¿Cerezas? ¿Comiste cerezas antes de la ceremonia, Harry?**

— **No —. El Potter desvió la mirada.**

— **¿Entonces?**

 **El oji esmeralda lo miró avergonzado —. Las chicas pensaron que era buena idea ponerme una pequeña capa de maquillaje.**

 **George levantó las cejas en sorpresa y se rió —. ¿Traes labial? — Se lamió los labios otra vez.**

— **Deja de reírte.**

 **George solamente le sonrió antes de tomarlo del rostro y lamer superficialmente los labios de Harry. Se acercó al oído de Harry y susurró.**

— **La Cereza es mi nuevo sabor favorito**

 **Uno de los reporteros sabía leer los labios, y cuando exclamó en voz alta lo que el Weasley dijo todos chillaron emocionados, definitivamente, George y Harry Weasley eran la pareja favorita de todos.**

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de la noche, y con creces. Pero pasando a otros asuntos, le encantaba vivir con George.

Habían adecuado Grimmauld Place como su vivienda. Sus amigos lo consideraron una locura puesto que el retrato de la señora Black seguía ahí, pero no los hicieron desistir, al final todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando fueron de visita un día y encontraron a Walburga Black charlando animadamente con George y Harry sobre sus años de Hogwarts.

No había sido muy difícil, solo tuvieron que decirle la verdad con puntos y señas.

Le contaron que Voldemort solo era un mestizo con aires de grandeza que estaba dispuesto a pisotear a todos, incluso a los Sangre Pura con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Le contaron la forma en que Voldemort asesinó u ordenó el asesinato de sus hijos y otros miembros de su familia. Y finalizaron con broche de oro, explicándole que los muggles, nacidos muggles y mestizos renovaban la sangre mágica, no en vano los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos habían sido en su mayoría mestizos.

Y Walburga se indignó, chilló y se negó a creerlo como una autentica niña pequeña, pero no pudo negarlo con las pruebas delante de ella, al final, lo que la llevó a ser absolutamente complaciente con ellos fue enterarse de que Harry era un mago fértil, al parecer los Malfoy no eran los únicos fascinados con ese regalo especial de la magia.

Fue divertido redecorar la casa, Harry se sorprendió al saber la cantidad de hechizos domésticos que el pelirrojo era capaz de realizar, George conocía hechizos para quitar el polvo, las manchas difíciles, marcas de garras y arañazos, e incluso para pintar las paredes o zurcir las cortinas para que lucieran como nuevas, tal era su habilidad con esos hechizos, que cuando lo usó con el objetivo de remendar un poco el tapiz de los Black, incluso desaparecieron las quemaduras de aquellos que fueron repudiados.

Sin embargo, a George le gustaba hacer las cosas de la manera muggle con un toque mágico, como cuando se la pasó patinando por la casa con cepillos transfigurados en los pies y un cubo de agua con jabón interminable, George solo usaba sus hechizos en las partes más difíciles de limpiar y confesó a Harry que su habilidad con ellos se debía a la difícil limpieza que era necesaria después de hacer experimentos para nuevas bromas.

Harry, al estar embarazado, no siempre podía unirse a la limpieza con George, como cuando el pelirrojo se puso a patinar en las paredes y el techo, pero se le había permitido lanzar globos con pintura mágica, que, a diferencia de la normal, se acoplaba perfectamente a la pared y cambiaba de color cada cierto tiempo, fue divertido competir con George para saber quién era capaz de pintar más pared.

La comida fue completamente lo contrario, George podía conocer muchos hechizos domésticos, pero a él se le quemaba hasta el agua, era una fortuna que Harry tuviera mucha practica en la cocina o habrían tenido que ir a la Madriguera todos los días por algo de comer.

El embarazo fue un asunto a parte, Harry había conseguido muchos libros acerca de eso y se había esperado los típicos síntomas: mareos, náuseas, desmayos, antojos, ascos, cansancio y demás, pero él no tenía nada. Los pocos desmayos que tuvo y ataques de cansancio fueron solo después de que usara magia, Harry solo tuvo que evitarlo y no volvió a sufrir de ello, no era un gran problema, estaba acostumbrado a la forma muggle de hacer las cosas y si la magia era indispensable solo debía pedírselo a George o a un elfo doméstico.

Aunque era cierto que tenía antojos de vez en cuando y que ciertas comidas le resultaban ahora un poco repulsivas, pero nunca tuvo la necesidad de vomitar ni estuvo especialmente desesperado por conseguir su antojo, no importaba realmente, desesperado o no, George cumplía todos sus caprichos.

El pelirrojo se había tomado muy enserio su papel de padre, se desvivía por complacer a Harry y hacer de todo para que este realizara el más mínimo esfuerzo, al igual que Harry se había leído todos los libros sobre embarazos y paternidad que pudo encontrar, incluso le preguntó a Draco si sabía algo acerca de los embarazos en magos fértiles (y el rubio le envió un muy detallado pergamino acerca del tema).

Eso era algo que lo había puesto a pensar últimamente, Draco estaba muy al pendiente de su embarazo, y francamente había empezado a preocuparse, la fascinación del rubio por él no era normal, Draco se excusaba diciendo que le parecía muy interesante un embarazo masculino, pero Theo lo desestimaba diciendo que era mentira, el rubio no sintió esa curiosidad cuando Theodore esperaba a su bebé. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Volviendo al tema de George, el pelirrojo era simplemente magnifico, incluso en los periódicos se la pasaban dándole alabanzas sobre lo buen esposo que era y el gran padre que sería, ni siquiera sus más acérrimas y obsesivas fans se atrevían a criticarlo. De Angelina no se sabía nada, la chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro después de que George terminara con ella, pero por lo que el pelirrojo le había contado, la Johnson no se había ido tranquila.

— ¿En qué piensas, Harry?

El Potter abandonó sus pensamientos ante el cuestionamiento de Theo, sus amigos habían decidido que debían realizarle un Baby Shower ahora que tenía casi 9 meses, de hecho, como Harry era un hombre las chicas permitieron que los esposos asistieran, y el resto de las mujeres embarazadas en la familia habían decidido unirse también (muy a disgusto de Ron), por lo que Audrey, Hermione y Fleur (si, la veela estaba embarazada otra vez) también estaban en la fiesta.

— En nada importante Theo, solo estaba divagando.

— ¿Cómo planean llamar a sus hijos? — Preguntó una entusiasmada Ginny.

— Percy y yo decidimos reservarnos su primer nombre para cuando nazca, pero el segundo será Audrey.

— ¿La tradición de nombrar al primogénito como su padre? — La muggle asintió.

— Fleur y yo decidimos esperar hasta saber el sexo del bebe, entonces escogeremos un nombre.

— Ron y yo hemos decidido llamarlo Alexandre, su segundo nombre obviamente será Ronald.

Todos miraron a Harry y George en este punto.

George se encogió de hombros con pesar —. Aún no lo sabemos, hemos pensado en muchos, pero no hay ninguno que nos convenza.

— ¡Pero el nombre de un hijo es muy importante! ¡No falta mucho para que el suyo nazca! — Protestó Theo.

— Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo, además sospecho que el nombre perfecto llegará en el momento indicado — dijo Harry acariciando su estómago.

— GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— No George, estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

Harry le sonrió —. Si, lo estoy. Ven, siéntate conmigo y veamos la película — dijo agradeciendo que encontrarán la forma de utilizar electricidad en Grimmauld Place.

El pelirrojo tomó asiento en el cómodo sofá y mientras el Potter se acurrucaba a su lado lo arropó con una manta azul, Harry se había divertido mucho avergonzando a George cuando esté le contó que él la había tejido, aparentemente Molly no solo les enseñó a sus hijos todos los hechizos de limpieza que conocía sino también unas pocas actividades que normalmente eran adjudicadas al género femenino, de hecho, Arthur también las sabía, ya que varias de ellas primero se les enseñaron de la forma muggle, todos los hermanos Weasley sabían desempeñar las labores del hogar a la perfección.

Independientemente de eso, le parecía muy lindo que George hubiera tenido ese detalle con él pese a la incomodidad y vergüenza que le ocasionaba saber tejer ya que lo consideraba una práctica poco masculina, pues sin importar los mejores esfuerzos de Arthur y Molly, de alguna forma sus hijos habían alcanzado parte de los prejuicios machistas tan arraigados en la sociedad.

Harry dormitaba mientras la niña en la película aprendía a controlar sus poderes telequinéticos haciendo volar todo lo que había en una habitación de su casa, el Potter se había sentido identificado con la niña de la película prácticamente desde que la vio: una niña de capacidades extraordinarias con familiares negligentes y cuya vida había mejorado al comenzar la escuela, muy a pesar de los profesores desagradables y su propia familia. Cuando George vio la película afirmó que Harry habría sido más como la niña de la película si los Dursley no hubieran sido tan extremistas con su trato, pero Harry le aseguró que nunca le habría pegado al tío Vernom el sombrero a la cabeza.

— … George… — habló Harry adormilado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? — Preguntó mientras arropaba mejor al Potter.

— … Te quiero… — Y cedió a los brazos de Morfeo.

George sonrió y besó la frente de Harry.

— Y yo a ti, Harry.


	11. Se llamará

Harry estaba teniendo un muy buen día.

Había sido visitado por Draco y Astoria que anunciaban formalmente su nuevo noviazgo, el rubio parecía estar en una nube, nunca había esperado ver al orgulloso Draco Malfoy actuando de forma tan cursi y acaramelada con nadie, casi podía ver los corazones flotando a su alrededor.

Había recibido un paquete de Luna (que había comenzado su viaje otra vez). La rubia le mandaba una gran selección de dulces extranjeros y un mameluco amarillo para su pequeño, la verdad sea dicha, su amiga Ravenclaw se veía muy dedicada a su próximo ahijado, hasta ahora le había enviado una gran cantidad de ropa, juguetes y libros didácticos, eso sin contar con los muchos amuletos de escudo que la Lovegood ponía en sus obsequios, para ser alguien usualmente relajada, Luna estaba un poco paranoica con respecto a la seguridad de su ahijado.

También había hecho un poco de magia y no se había sentido ni siquiera un poco cansado, lo cual era un gran alivio, no le pesaba hacer las cosas manualmente, pero extrañaba mucho usar su magia.

Lo único malo fue que no había visto a George en todo el día, el pelirrojo le dejó una nota en la mañana donde le decía que había surgido un problema en la tienda y que debía solucionarlo lo antes posible, pero eso sí, el Weasley se había encargado de instruir a Kreacher para que no lo dejara hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico y preparó una lista de los antojos que Harry normalmente tenía, su medicación y los horarios de sus siestas, en dado caso de que se tardara más de lo pensado.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en un carruaje con rumbo a Hogwarts, había recibido un mensaje de Theodore diciéndole que estaba en el colegio ayudando a Madam Pomfrey con los alumnos y que si quería podía hacer su chequeo mensual en el castillo. Theodore había decidido especializarse en embarazos y niños pequeños, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender pero el Nott era un sanador natural y su magia sé ponía fácilmente en sintonía con la de sus pacientes, por lo que los chequeos eran tan sencillos como exactos, desde que lo habían sabido sólo Theo lo había diagnosticado, sabía que no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir hasta el castillo pero extrañaba Hogwarts, a pesar de lo mucho que amaba Grimmauld Place, el colegio fue el primer lugar al que pudo llamar hogar y le costaba desprenderse de él.

Después de abandonar el carruaje y agradecer a los Threstrals, Harry se adentró en el castillo lentamente, disfrutando de la vista que le había fascinado por tantos años, por lo menos hasta que escuchó unos sollozos provenir de uno de los jardines, siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse con su amiga castaña ¿por qué estaba Hermione llorando?

Se sentó con dificultad al lado de la muy embarazada castaña (aun le quedaban 2 semanas de gestación), y escuchó como cuando quedó embarazada la profesora McGonagall le prometió que esperaría a que naciera su bebé para continuar su aprendizaje, asumió entonces que el profesor Flitwick también lo haría, pero ese día le había dejado claro lo equivocada que estaba. El jefe de Ravenclaw le dijo que su embarazo demostraba la falta de compromiso con su aprendizaje, pues un bebe tomaría mucho de su tiempo y a la larga su trabajo se volvería mediocre, afirmaba que Hermione, siendo la bruja más lista de su generación, debió haber sabido de métodos anticonceptivos para que un embarazo no afectara su futuro.

Harry la escuchó con atención y dejó que ella llorara en su hombro hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas, después se acompañaron al gran comedor donde les pidieron a los elfos domésticos (muy a disgusto de Hermione) algo de comer.

— No aceptaré la comida si no tomas el gorro — la castaña por supuesto iba a intentar liberar al elfo que les traía de comer.

— ¡¿Flipy ha sido malo?! ¡Flipy promete que no volverá a hacer lo que sea que hizo enojar a la señorita Granger! ¡No le dé la prenda a Flipy, por favor!

— Tienes que ser un elfo libre

Ante la declaración de Hermione, el muy asustado elfo forzó la bandeja con comida en manos de la castaña y desapareció con un estallido.

— Les han lavado el cerebro a esos elfos. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio querría ser un esclavo! — La castaña bufó con indignación ante la actitud de Flipy mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios, intentando no reírse.

— Estoy seguro de que existe una forma de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero por ahora debemos esperar ¿comemos un poco?

Hermione le sonrió mientras le pasaba un plato de comida a Harry, los elfos le trajeron lo mismo a excepción de las bebidas, por un lado, jugo de calabaza y por otro, leche con chocolate, Harry estuvo a punto de tomar esa pues con el embarazo su afición por el chocolate se vio aumentada, hasta que escuchó a su amiga.

— ¿Te importaría que bebiera la leche con chocolate? El jugo de calabaza no parece gustarle mucho a mi bebé.

Harry cedió fácilmente, él no tenía problemas con el jugo de calabaza y sus antojos no eran tan potentes como para estar desesperado por algo de chocolate.

Hablaron amenamente por un largo rato acerca de sus nuevas vidas, Harry estuvo muy feliz de contarle a Hermione como era la vida con George (cuidando no revelar su verdadera relación de amistad) y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar cuando su amiga le habló del maravilloso esposo que era Ron. La conversación se movió a terrenos más seguros cuando comenzaron a hablar de sus bebes, por lo menos hasta que Harry comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en el estómago.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? — Habló preocupada la castaña al ver como su amigo hacia muecas mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

— Me duele mucho el estómago, necesito ir a la enfermería.

Ambos embarazados comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que su estado les permitía, lo que no era mucho considerando los dolores de Harry y el casi finalizado embarazo de Hermione, solo lograron avanzar durante 5 minutos antes de que el Potter colapsara en un pasillo.

— ¡¿Harry?! ¡Harry, levántate por favor! ¡No nos falta mucho para la enfermería! — La castaña había comenzado a llorar por la desesperación al ver el estado de Harry — ¡Ayúdennos, por favor! ¡Qué alguien nos ayude!

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas por un elfo domestico que inmediatamente se apareció en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey llegó seguida de Theodore, Padma y otro par de sanadores de San Mungo, invocaron una camilla improvisadamente y la enfermera de Hogwarts realizó un escaneo mientras le ordenaba a Padma que contactara a George.

— Está teniendo un aborto.

Harry, que pese a su colapso no había perdido la consciencia, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente —. ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡MI HIJO NO!

Todos los sanadores de San Mungo hicieron sus escaneos e intentaron su propio tratamiento, pero Harry recibió de todos, la misma respuesta: no podían salvar a su hijo.

— ¡POR FAVOR NO DEJEN QUE LO PIERDA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN, PERO SALVEN A MI HIJO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! — Todos los sanadores lo miraron con tristeza porque no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudarlo, mientras un pelirrojo llegaba corriendo.

— ¡Harry...— no pudo decir nada más.

— ¡VOY A PERDERLO, GEORGE! ¡PERDERÉ A MI BEBÉ! — Harry se echó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo, George sólo lo abrazó, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía junto con él de Harry, pues el Weasley ya consideraba a ese bebé un hijo suyo, no habría palabras que los consolaran.

O tal vez las habría.

— Déjenme diagnosticar a Harry — intervino Theodore.

— Eres sólo un aprendiz, ¿qué podrías hacer tú por él?

Madam Pomfrey miró con rabia al sanador que había hablado, no le gustaba que menospreciaran a sus alumnos —. Estoy segura de que puede hacerlo mil veces mejor que tú, después todo es un sanador natural — miró a Theodore —. Hágalo señor Nott.

Muy a pesar de las protestas de los otros sanadores, el ex Slytherin colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Harry y le ordenó a su magia que buscará la fuente del problema, Theodore maldijo al ver que una entidad mágica desconocida rodeaba al feto y poco a poco le drenaba la vida, estuvo a punto de decaer como el resto de los sanadores cuando tuvo una idea.

— Hay algo que puedo hacer, chicos. Pero no estoy seguro de que funcione — estas palabras avivaron las esperanzas del matrimonio —, en el mejor de los casos sólo podré salvar al bebé, en el peor ambos mueren. Deben pensarlo muy bien, el ritual de Animam Sanguinis siempre le ha costado la vida a...

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ese ritual es de magia oscura! ¡Pero qué se podía esperar de un Slytherin! ¡Obviamente encontraste la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerte del hombre que mató a tu señor! — Exclamó el mismo sanador de antes, apuntando su varita en dirección a Theo.

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! — Reclamó para sorpresa de todos, Harry — ¡Theo ni siquiera tenía deseos de seguir a Voldemort! ¡Cualquiera con una pizca de inteligencia se daría cuenta de eso! — George lo forzó a permanecer quieto, no fuera que se lastimara más.

— ¿Qué hace el ritual, Theo? — Preguntó George.

— Una vida por otra, con el ritual puedo llamar a la magia para que mantenga con vida a su hijo, pero tu vida será el precio Harry ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

La respuesta debía darse pronto, pues mientras más tiempo pasaba menos oportunidad tendrían de evitar que Harry abortara, pero esa pregunta ya estaba de más para Harry, el hacía mucho tiempo que tenía la respuesta y le sorprendía que el resto no lo supiera, aunque el apretón que George le dio en el hombro sugirió que el si lo sabía.

— Haz el ritual, Theo. No me pesa morir por mi hijo.

Sintió como George lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras Theo preparaba lo que necesitaba para el ritual y el resto de las personas comenzaban a cuchichear o protestar.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué caminarías voluntariamente a tu muerte?!

— Es irónico que digan eso cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en que un chico de 17 años saliera a pelear solo, en una guerra que no era solamente suya, condenándolo a matar o morir por cientos de cobardes que toda la vida, no hicieron más que juzgarlo.

Eso logró callarlos a todos.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Preguntó George, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza —. Lo estoy, George. Sé que serás un gran padre.

George le besó la frente —. El mejor de todos —. Dijo apartándose para que Theo pudiera comenzar el ritual.

El Nott usó una daga para dibujar una serie de runas en la frente y ambos brazos de Harry, después con la sangre que escurría de la misma daga dibujó la runa de amor en el vientre de Harry y por ultimo sobre su corazón, tomando la daga de nuevo y colocándola en posición para apuñarle.

— Aún tienes tiempo de arrepentirte.

— No voy a arrepentirme de amar a mi hijo.

Theo le sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura, comenzando poco después, a imbuir magia en la daga a medida que la hundía en el pecho de Harry, recitando unos versos en latín.

 **Non est tibi mater magicae**

 **ad quos hae Litterae Nostrae orationis**

 **Obsecro te audire**

 **Et ego rogabo**

 **Et ubi iacet scribere vobis**

 **Nos sacrifice**

 **Scio te non intellegis**

 **Tu enim mater es**

Las runas brillaban de color plata a medida que el cantico era pronunciado, Hermione y Padma tuvieron el impulso de vomitar al ver como la sangre salía del pecho de Harry mientras tanto él como Theo mantenían un rostro pacifico, George estaba a centímetros de ellos, pálido como una hoja y de expresión desolada, resistiendo el impulso de apartar a Theodore para que dejara de lastimar a Harry.

Cuando los versos lentos y tétricos de Theodore terminaron, el Nott sacó de un movimiento la daga y un resplandor dorado los cubrió, curando las heridas de Harry y haciendo que volviera a quejarse por el dolor.

— Esas son las contracciones, la magia ha aceptado, pero si tardamos demasiado los perderemos a los dos.

Como el resto de los sanadores parecían demasiado shockeados como trabajar, fue el mismo Theodore quien se puso manos a la obra, conjuró todos los implementos necesarios y los esterilizó con un movimiento de varita, todo parecía ir bien al principio, pero entonces el ex Slytherin encontró un problema, el bebé se estaba asfixiando con el cordón umbilical.

— Perdóname Harry, no podré salvar a tu hijo — habló afligido el Nott.

— ¡Si podrás! ¡Sé que podrás! ¡No me importa que tengas que apuñalarme otra vez o que me cortes en pedacitos! ¡Yo sé que podrás salvar a mi hijo! ¡Eres el único que puede!

Con los gritos de Harry como gran y esperanzador incentivo, el Nott regresó a su labor usando su magia para tranquilizar al bebé y manipular el cordón umbilical para que aflojara lo suficiente como para sacar al bebé sin riesgo, Theodore notó el nombre de George escrito en la espalda baja de Harry, en el momento que cortó el cordón las dos palabras se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro ¿Eso les pasaba a los magos fértiles en su embarazo?

Theodore rápidamente limpió la cabecita del bebé y rió suavemente al ver que era todo un Weasley, lo colocó en brazos de un cada vez más pálido Harry.

Harry sonrió amargamente, un gesto que la mayoría atribuyó a su inminente muerte, pero George, que también había visto al niño, comprendió los verdaderos motivos detrás de ese gesto.

El bebé era pálido, pecoso y pelirrojo como todo Weasley, aunque la tonalidad de su cabello era mucho más obscura de lo normal, pero lo que le daba a Harry esa sensación de amargura, era el rasgo más distintivo de su pequeño: esa nariz ligeramente más larga de lo normal, justo como la de su padre.

— ¿Ya tienen un nombre?

George miró a Harry con duda, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ni él ni Harry sabían como iban a nombrar al niño.

Entre tanto Harry seguía observando a su pequeño, comenzó a notar un tono sonrosado en su pielecita que le hacía lucir saludable, y cuando por fin abrió sus ojitos, Harry perdió el aliento, estaba viendo un par de zafiros pulidos, mucho más obscuros que los de George. Y fue en ese momento que Harry por fin entendió las palabras de Oliver, entendió que todo el mundo podía irse al infierno y a él no le daría siquiera una mirada, entendió que el desprecio de Ron ya no era de importancia para él, tenía a su hijo y eso era lo único importante.

¿Así se había sentido su madre cuando nació? ¿Tuvo los mismos sentimientos al verle por primera vez? ¿Habría sentido lo mismo que él mientras miraba esos ojos azules que brillaban como estrellas?

¿Estrellas? Su padrino tenía el nombre de una estrella, la más brillante en el cielo nocturno. Y mientras George se acercaba para abrazarlos fuertemente, Harry finalmente lo supo, ese bebé era su pequeña estrella, una tan brillante que guiaría su camino.

— Se llamará Sirius como padrino, y George… como mi mejor amigo — esto último lo murmuró en el oído de George, mientras la familia ignoraba completamente el cálido resplandor dorado que los cubría y la exclamación de Theo.

— No hacía falta preocuparse, debí saber que Harry desafiaría todas las reglas otra vez.

Lo malo del asunto… los problemas no terminaban.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! — Hermione comenzó a quejarse.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a causa del ritual?

Madam Pomfrey realizó un escaneo, pero negó con la cabeza —. No. Simplemente se le adelantó el parto, todo el estrés de esta situación jugó en su contra.

— **GxH — GxH — GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH — GxH — GxH —**

Hacía poco más de una hora que el parto de Hermione había comenzado, a diferencia de Harry, la castaña pudo ser trasladada a San Mungo ya que la condición del feto no era necesariamente critica, en esos momentos la familia Weasley al completo (junto con los señores Granger) se encontraba a la espera de noticias.

— ¡MI BEBÉ! ¡NO MI BEBÉ POR FAVOR!

La familia Weasley entró al escuchar el grito y encontraron a Hermione abrazando con desesperación un bulto envuelto en mantas azules, el rostro de la castaña estaba inundado en lágrimas mientras lanzaba alaridos de dolor que rompían el corazón de los presentes, el menor de los varones Weasley se acercó a su esposa y preguntó lo que había pasado.

— Su-su nú-cleo mágico co-colapsó — habló con dificultad.

La medimaga intervino en ese momento —. Su hijo tenía un muy buen estado de salud, pero su magia era inestable, señor Weasley. Según los diagnósticos el bebé estuvo utilizando la magia de su esposa para mantener en correcto funcionamiento su núcleo mágico, es posible que fuera un squib, pero al separarlo de su madre la poca magia que había acumulado se esfumó porque no tenía forma de como sostenerla y por desgracia su hijo no pudo soportarlo.

Todos los presentes observaron cómo Ron apretaba los puños y se sentaba al lado de Hermione, dejando que ella lo abrazara para consolarse, Ron tomó el bulto en brazos y lo descubrió haciendo que Harry y George palidecieran, pues con excepción de la tonalidad del cabello ese bebé era exactamente igual a Sirius.

Harry reafirmó el abrazo con el que sostenía a su bebé, sintiendo culpa por pensar en agradecer que al menos no fue su hijo, lo lamentaba por Hermione, pero para Harry su hijo lo era todo y estaba seguro de que Hermione le entendería si estuviera en su lugar.

George abrazó a Harry y acarició con delicadeza la cabeza del recién nacido mientras no hacia demasiados intentos por contener sus crueles pensamientos a cerca de la justicia poética.

Era como ese refrán muggle que Harry le había enseñado hace tiempo: "Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra". Y mientras veía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, donde Hermione seguía llorando desconsolada y junto a Ron contemplaba a su hijo muerto, no fue capaz de sentir compasión por ninguno, ni siquiera por el bebé. Con una amarga sensación a causa de su desagradable indiferencia, regresó la mirada hacia Harry quien se estaba quedando dormido, tomó a Sirius en brazos y recargó al Potter contra su cuerpo, cubriéndolos a ambos con una frazada.

George se encargaría de que siempre estuvieran a salvo y nunca les faltara nada.


	12. Por obra de Romilda

Ya había pasado hace casi 2 años desde que Sirius naciera, y Harry no puede ser más feliz.

Los primeros meses habían sido difíciles, él y George perdieron el sueño por cuidar de Sirius, su pequeño pelirrojo era usualmente tranquilo, pero ya estaba en el lugar de todos los tiempos, siempre que lo dejaban solo lloraba terriblemente, lo que les Causó muchos dolores de cabeza, hasta que supieron porque.

Para que un hombre quede embarazado (ya sea porque es un mago fértil o porque tuvo la poción correspondiente) Se necesita una gran cantidad de magia, y durante todo el proceso de gestación El bebé se nutre de la magia de ambos padres, con Sirius hubo dos problemas:

Primero: el rechazo de ron. Al menos tener la magia del pelirrojo, Sirius solo se nutre de la magia de Harry, por lo menos hasta que George haya sido el padre de Sirius, la magia del padre adoptivo no siempre es aceptada por el bebé, pero como Ron y George eran hermanos, la similitud en ella fue suficiente para que el bebé se dejara nutrir.

Segundo: el parto adelantado. Harry aún no tenía la idea de porque había estado en un punto de abortar, pero también había tenido en cuenta que la interrupción de su embarazo fue contraproducente para su bebe, Draco (con todo su conocimiento sobre los magos fértiles) se ha explicado previamente.

Sirius se convirtió en un bebé completamente sano, porque el hijo de un mago se desarrolló más rápido que un bebé normal. Tú casi abortarás cuando estabas en el tercer cuatrimestre, y en el mismo momento, te encontré en el pleno funcionamiento, pero no te preocupes.

En el último cuatrimestre se refuerza la magia y el sistema inmunológico del bebé, Sirius no tuvo bastante tiempo para que el suyo fuera reforzado y su magia lo resiente, de haber estado 12 meses en tu vientre el seria inmune a todas las enfermedades mágicas, pero Por la falta de tiempo solo es inmune a las muggle.

La magia intenta remediarlo en la medida de lo posible. Su núcleo mágico absorberá usted magia y la de George en pequeñas cantidades, durante un tiempo indeterminado, cuando deje de llorar con su lejanía. de un mago fértil tiene, aunque descuida, su salud será mejor que la de un bebé promedio.

Tomó todo un año para que el proceso terminara, finalmente las cosas con Sirius estaban bien, aunque había surgido un pequeño problema para ocultar la verdad acerca de su hijo. Sirius tenía en el pecho la letra inicial de George grabada en dorado, justo donde debería estar su corazón, por lo que nunca dejaría de ser alguien que no fuera de la casa de Sirius, pero no tengo más problemas que esos.

Pasando a otros asuntos y novedades ... había comenzado un aprendizaje para convertirse en profesor de DCAO. Era cierto que no había profesores de DCAO decentes en Gran Bretaña (Los cursos de DCAO eran dados por aurores), pero las comunidades mágicas de otros países no han tenido ese problema. Cuando Harry se convirtió en profesor, investigó bien y mandó cartas a los distintos ministerios de magia, solicitó que le recomendáramos un buen profesor para realizar su aprendizaje, y aunque fuera de Inglaterra su fama no era tanta, todos buscamos tener una buena relación con alguien tan importante como él.

Recibió respuesta a la mayor parte de sus cartas y llegó a un acuerdo con otros maestros y profesores de DCAO para tener instrucción por correspondencia y organizar un encuentro de reuniones para debatir su trabajo como profesor, probablemente no terminara su peculiar aprendizaje durante algunos años, pero Harry No me gustó nada.

Y ni hablar de los últimos nacimientos.

2 meses después del nacimiento de Sirius, la primera parte de la familia fue Molly Audrey Weasley, nacida el 17 de noviembre de 2001, pelirroja y ojos cafés, pero de piel semi oscura como Audrey, la pequeña era la adoración de Percy y de Su abuela Molly. Sin contar con que, para deleite de Audrey, Oliver y Marcus aceptaron ser los padrinos.

Y 3 meses después que ella, vino al mundo la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur: Dominique Ginebra Weasley, nacida el 4 de marzo de 2002, un completo artículo de su hermana Victoire, así como en la ocasión del cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la La piel de la piel de Dominique era, de los ojos de mi madre, Gracias a la madre de Fleur y Pecida, Gritaba Weasley apenas verla. Ginny fue escogida como la madrina y Charlie como el padrino (la elegida por Bill, los padrinos de Victoria: Gabrielle y el mismo Harry, fueron elegidos por Fleur). Madrina del pequeño en camino, porque sí, Fleur estaba embarazada otra vez.

Apenas un mes después, el 10 de abril del 2002, nacieron los gemelos Finnigan. La verdad en el mar, Harry, no conocí a los pequeños, Francis y Taylor, nadie lo hizo, el día de la vida, ni el niño, ni el niño ni el niño ni la madre ni la madre ni la madre ni la madre ni el amor. Chica y que el finlandés le confesó el tiempo de estar con ella en alguna ocasión, probablemente los niños eran de ella y Seamus se alejó de un enamoramiento frustrado.

4 meses después, el 1 de septiembre de 2002, nació Jessie Cheryl Macmillan, la hija de Ernie y Susan, que era tan pelirroja como su madre.

Un mes después llegó a ser el hijo de Cho Chang, 7 de octubre de 2002, el libro mocte de inseminación artificial para tener en su pequeño Cedric Curtis Chang, castaño y ojos cafés, lo nombró en honor al primer y único amor de su vida

Pero nada había sido tan sorprendente como la decisión de Theodore, aunque todos debíamos haberlo esperado, después de todo, no era ningún secreto, ni el pelinegro, ni la palabra, ni la pregunta, ni la verdad ni la verdad.

Antes de que Andrei naciera, se dio cuenta de que sería el heredero de la familia Zabini y que su siguiente hijo se convirtió en el heredero de la familia Nott, pero el embarazo de Theodore tuvo complicaciones y los medios de comunicación le dijeron que si intentaban usar otra vez la poción , su bebe no llegaria ni a los 3 meses.

La noticia devastó a Slytherin y se resignó a no tener más hijos ... Hasta que conté lo que Cho había hecho. Theodore se interesó mucho en el proceso de inseminación artificial, y después de investigar, descubrió también a las madres sustitutas, Theodore se deleitó al hacerlo, tenía una forma muy buena de fastidiar a sus ancestros.

Contratado a una madre sustituta "muggle" para que gestara a su hijo, y el resultado fue una bella niña de cabello rubio y piel pálida (muy parecida al muggle que la gestó) pero con los ojos cafés de Theodore, la pequeña fue llamada Angélica Lilith Nott, nacida el 31 de mayo de 2003.

La pequeña Angélica era la forma perfecta de trastornar a todos los puristas, después de todo era una niña mestiza, que se parece a su madre muggle y heredera de una fortuna sangre pura. ¡Theodore la amaba!

Aun hablando de sus amigos, Slytherin, Daphne estaba embarazada de 4 meses, no dejé de hablar emocionada acerca de su bebé. Y si lo que había estado escuchando era cierto, Stewart estaba igual de emocionado.

Un gran momento de tensión llegó con el regreso de Angelina Johnson, que se convirtió en una niña de cabello y piel oscura, como la misma Angelina. Según Alicia le había contado (obviamente Alicia no sabía lo que Angelina y George, por lo que ahora somos amiga de la Johnson) La niña se llamaba Roxanne Angelina Johnson y había nacido el 12 de agosto del 2002, no he tenido ningún problema con ella. no ser por un detalle ... ¡La fulana loca clamaba que esa niña era hija de George!

Harry no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que esa fuera la vida de un niño, ni una vez, ni una sola vez, ni una sola vez.

Sí, Harry estaba irremediablemente enamorado de George Weasley.

El niño de los ojos no tenía la idea de cuando comenzó a sentir el amor por su esposo, pero también se descubrió el mismo anhelando la compañía de George con más fuerza que nunca, buscando cualquier pretexto para el pelirrojo lo abrazara y mimara, se encuentra a si mismo aprecio más de lo normal y celándolo terriblemente. Cada acción de George hacia que Harry se enamorará más y más, desde las pequeñas atenciones que le daban, el excelente padre que era para Sirio y la forma que teníamos de pequeños problemas ... el pelirrojo era perfecto.

Y anhelaba que George correspondiera sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Todo bien, Harry?

Harry reprimió el bufido que casi deja escapar. Estaba en un bar muggle en busca de Ginny, la Weasley se había hecho un libro con Michael y estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ella se había convertido en una barra para emborracharse y ver bailar a men semidesnudos (porque si, el bar era "solo para chicas"), así que Harry decidió ir a buscarla antes de que hiciera una tontería.

El problema fue que después de encontrar y mandarla por flu a la Madriguera, se encontró con Romilda Vane, la muchacha loca que había intentado darle Amortentia cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y no se pudo dejar de fumar.

\- Estoy bien, solo pensaba.

Harry intentaba idear la mejor forma de ir sin el término en un escándalo, pero Romilda no se lo dejará fácil, esa es solo la pegaba como lapa y no se dejó de hablar cosas sin sentido.

De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse bien mareado, y un calor misterioso comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No me siento bien.

\- Déjame ayudarte.

En su estado aturdido, Harry no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa victoriosa en la cara de Romilda.

\- Por fin obtendré lo que siempre quise.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó mientras se enviaba sobre la cama, esperando que el mundo se aclarara a sus ojos.

\- Desde que te conocí en Hogwarts, te dije que iba a ser tu esposa, costara lo que costara, intente con Amortentia primero, pero tu estúpido amigo, yo me adelanté, pensé intentarlo otra vez cuando salieras de Hogwarts, pero entonces te declaraste gay. , así que un arrepentimiento enamoramiento se vería sospechoso, además de que te casaste.

La niña comenzó a buscar algo en el bolso que traía.

\- Entonces comprendí que tenía que usar otra clase de métodos, mostrarle al mundo mágico algo que le obligaría a estar conmigo, tendría que hacer un escándalo y debía dar un una respuesta, qué mejor escándalo que el hecho de que los mares infiel un tu esposo con una mujer y además esta quede embarazada. ¿Tienes idea de lo que el mundo mágico pensará?

Sostuvo una botella con un líquido rosa en sus manos.

\- Una de mis similitudes favoritas en el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, es que hay mucha gente, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, no tengo que aceptar nada que yo te diera, pero no hay razones para sospechar del bar muggle.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. - ¿Qué hace la poción?

\- Lo suficiente, el deseo sexual del que lo ingiere, un nivel que no se puede resistir.

\- Un afrodisiaco.

\- Exactamente, y lo mejor de todo es que como estamos en un lugar muggle, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de salir de la gripe, además de que estas desorientado que no se puede hacer la función - Romilda sonrió orgullosa de yes misma, lo que tengo todo bajo control -. Ahora solo tengo que ver la fuente de fertilidad y pronto tendré la fortuna Potencia a mi disposición, admítala no me gusta la idea de quedarme gorda, pero valdrá la pena.

La niña observó como el Potter se echaba a reír.

\- Siento decirte, que no cubriste todas las posibilidades, Romilda - dijo señalando su anillo de matrimonio -. Por primera vez, me alegro de lo paranoico que se puso George después de mi embarazo _¡El hogar de las estrellas!_

La leyenda dijo que no había sido mejorada, sino también como si hubiera tenido éxito.

*** En Grimmauld Place ***

Harry suspiró con el alivio en el momento en que estaba en su habitación, no más Romilda Vane.

Observó el desastre que había, esa mañana. George se había quedado dormido y había olvidado cualquier norma de orden y decoro, su ropa acabó regada por todas las partes, mientras que se ignoraba que estaba vistiendo con un espectador.

El libro de los ojos verdes se grabó, sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta de esto. Levantando una camisa del suelo, no resistió el impulso de acercar su nariz y aspirar el aroma de su esposo, el afrodisiaco comenzó a surtir un efecto, Harry fue como la temperatura de su cuerpo y comenzó a desnudar, dándose cuenta de su cuerpo Estaba realmente sensible, pues el solo roce de la ropa contra su cuerpo lo extasiaba.

Los temas mágicos eran un poco diferentes de los muggles, porque reaccionaron a los gustos de las personas, aunque Harry no hubiera sido capaz de encontrar una respuesta de Romilda, porque era su cuerpo de magia y su propio gusto de ser sumiso en el acto sexual, no le hacían querer 'hundirse en un cuerpo', le hacían querer 'que se hundieran en su cuerpo'.

Para Harry, el aroma de su esposo fue el detonador. Anhelaba las manos de George acariciándolo, su boca recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería que el pelirrojo tomara en todas las formas posibles, que lo marcara como el suyo.

\- ¿Harry? - La voz preocupada de George los oídos de Harry - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué activaste el trasla ...? - Preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación y me quedé sin hablar del estado de Harry.

Para los ojos verdes, George no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.


	13. Los problemas del amor

— Esto está mal, Harry — dijo George, rompiendo el "delicioso" beso, que compartía con su esposo.

George estaba en una situación impensable. Se encontraba en Sortilegios Weasley cuando una de sus alarmas se activó, para su desmayo fue la que monitoreaba el traslator de Harry, dejó a sus empleados encargados de la tienda y usó el flu para ir a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando llegó, no se imaginó encontrarse con esta escena:

Tenía a Harry frente a él, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con los pantalones en proceso de desaparición y dejando expuesta su ropa interior, su cabello más alborotado que nunca, su rostro sonrojado y jadeante, los pezones duros, las gotas de sudor recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y eso que había en sus pantalones, no podía ser otra cosa que una erección.

El pelirrojo sintió como su propio miembro se erguía, por la vista que se le presentaba. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría con Harry, pero tenía miedo, George tenía mucho miedo de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, él tenía miedo de lastimar a Harry.

— Te necesito, George — el tono anhelante de Harry hizo estremecer al pelirrojo.

El de ojos azules intentó apartarse cuando Harry lo abrazó, pero solo consiguió que Harry cayera de sentón, con las piernas abiertas y recargando sus brazos en el suelo, mientras inclinaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, dándole a George una imagen que echó a volar su imaginación.

El suspiró de Harry no ayudó en nada —. Por favor... — el autocontrol de George se fue de paseo.

El pelirrojo se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, el menor enrolló sus piernas en el cuerpo de su esposo, y mientras este se levantaba, se aferró a su cuello. George caminó con Harry en brazos y lo depositó sobre la cama, la ropa del pelirrojo terminó en algún rincón de la habitación, al igual que la de Harry y George se deleitó ante la vista.

Al pelirrojo siempre le habían gustado las mujeres, así que resultaba un poco extraño para él sentir atracción por un hombre, pero Harry era ciertamente especial, desde que lo conoció, George quedó hechizado, mejor dicho, fascinado con ese ángel de ojos verdes, cuya belleza no se podía saber cuál era más grande, si la de dentro o la de afuera. Porque ellos no contaban, con que ser mago fértil tuviera: "efectos secundarios".

Draco había olvidado mencionarles, que el embarazo hacia hermoso a un mago fértil, no era ese tipo de belleza, que se refería a estar radiante por el embarazo, como se decía de muchas mujeres, no. Madre Magia se sentía tan orgullosa de que sus hijos aceptaran su don, que cuando el embarazo transcurría, cambiaba ciertos aspectos físicos del mago fértil, para resaltar o mejorar su belleza.

Mientras estuvo embarazado de Sirius la vista de Harry mejoró, sin la necesidad de gafas sus ojos podían ser apreciados claramente, por lo que el hermoso color verde en ellos...

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — George fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un impaciente y excitado pelinegro, que ante la tardanza del mayor, se puso de rodillas en la cama y atrajo al pelirrojo con una de sus manos para un beso, sin que este notara como su otra mano descendía lentamente hasta llegar a su objetivo.

George se separó del beso con un gemido mientras sentía como Harry acariciaba su miembro. ¿Su esposo estaba impaciente? Bien, que no se quejara después.

Apartó a Harry y esta vez lo arrojó sobre la cama, comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry mientras sus manos comenzaban a dar juguetones pellizcos por todo el cuerpo de Harry, desde sus caderas y sus nalgas, hasta su torso y sus pezones, con el objetivo de molestar a Harry.

Besó nuevamente a Harry antes de bajar a sus pezones y comenzar a morderlos, Harry no tuvo ningún reparo en gemir mientras sentía las manos de George repartir caricias por todo su cuerpo, aunque protestó cada vez que George acariciaba su entrada burlonamente, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Harry logró dejar una gran marca en el cuello de George, a pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba siendo extremadamente posesivo y no le permitía tocar nada, con sus besos era igual, George apenas le dejaba tomar aire.

El grito de Harry fue ahogado por los besos de George, quien para deleite del menor, por fin había deslizado un dedo en su entrada, solamente la gran excitación que le causaba el afrodisiaco le hacía ignorar la incomodidad por no haber sido preparado hace tiempo.

George abandonó los labios de Harry para comenzar a dejar marcas en su cuello, mientras introducía un segundo dedo, el pelirrojo adoraba escuchar los gemidos de Harry mientras alcanzaba su punto G, su mente estaba nublada por el deseo que sentía, y la lujuria en los ojos de Harry no podía ser ignorada.

Cuando George se sintió satisfecho con haber preparado a Harry, alineó su pene con la entrada del menor —. Si quieres que me detenga, es momento de que me lo digas.

El de ojos verdes, bajo los efectos del afrodisiaco, después de las deliciosas caricias que había recibido y con el pene de su esposo tan cerca de su entrada, no dudó en responder —. No te atrevas a detenerte.

Con la confirmación dada, el pelirrojo se introdujo en una sola estocada.

Las embestidas fueron duras y continuas, Harry se aferró a la espalda de George y lo arañó con sus escasas uñas, en tanto el pelirrojo lo sujetaba de los muslos, marcando el ritmo que el prefería y que los llevaba a ambos a la locura.

A pesar de la gran excitación que sentían, ambos llevaban bastante tiempo sin tener sexo, por lo cual no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al orgasmo, el semen de Harry manchó tanto su pecho como el de George y el pelirrojo se corrió en el interior del menor.

George sacó su pene del oji verde y los giró a ambos para que se recostaran sobre la cama, jadeantes, sin aliento, mirando al otro, una parte de ellos sin poder creer lo que acababan de hacer y como ya era costumbre desde que estuvo embarazado, Harry se acurrucó junto a su esposo, George le recibió con suavidad, brindándole caricias a su cabello, su interior era un huracán de emociones.

— Te amo— murmuró Harry, atreviéndose a confesar sus sentimientos, desafortunadamente, George no actuó como esperaba.

— ¡No sabes lo que dices! — El pelirrojo se levantó abruptamente, vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

— Son mis sentimientos, George. Se de lo que hablo— el menor intentaba conservar la calma.

— ¡No, no lo sabes! ¡No puedes amarme, COMO YO TAMPOCO PUEDO AMARTE! — George salió de la habitación a medio vestir, en un estado de pánico.

Y Harry se quedó allí, llorando el rechazo del hombre que tanto había logrado amar.


	14. Una razón impensable

— Où vas-tu Gabrielle? (¿A dónde vas Gabrielle?) — Un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos pardos preguntó a la menor de los Delacour.

Gabrielle (con maleta en mano) miró a su novio, mentiría si dijera que se había acercado a Jerome porque estaba genuinamente interesada en él, pero verdaderamente lo había hecho por Harry.

Conoció a Jerome paseando por la ciudad, ella logró ver como en un acto impulsivo, se lanzó sobre un hombre que le había robado el bolso a una turista, haciendo que la morena lo colmara de halagos mientras el rubio le daba una sonrisa nerviosa, fue inevitable que recordara a su amor frustrado y cuando el joven se quedó solo se acercó a saludar.

Jerome era muy sociable y coqueto, se sintió atraído por ella apenas la vio y Gabrielle no tuvo reparos en seguirle el juego, se conocieron y se volvieron amigos, a Gabrielle le parecía refrescante su forma extrovertida de ser, aún si llegaba a compararlo con su amor platónico, cuando Jerome le pidió comenzar una relación ella no dudó en aceptar, una decisión egoísta de parte suya.

Pero había aprendido a amarlo. Cada día pensaba menos en Harry como su sueño ideal y más como un amigo, Jerome la conquistaba a pasos agigantados y no tuvo corazón para ocultarle sus sentimientos. Jerome la perdonó, aunque ella sabía que el rubio temía perderla en favor de su antiguo amor.

Él no iba a tomarse bien su destino.

— Je vais en Angleterre, j'ai besoin de voir un ami (Voy a Inglaterra, necesito ver a un amigo) —. La mirada acusadora en esos ojos pardos le hizo desviar la mirada.

— Vous allez le voir (Vas a verlo a Él) — afirmó.

— Je vais (Voy a) — admitió.

Jerome la observó con expresión miserable —. Je ne suis pas assez pour toi? Qu'est-ce qui me manque, Gabrielle? De quoi ai-je besoin pour que vous continuiez à le préférer? (¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¿Qué me falta, Gabrielle? ¿Qué me falta para que sigas prefiriéndolo a él?)

Gabrielle soltó sus maletas, intentando calmar a su novio —. Tu ne manque de rien, Jérôme. Mais je dois aller le voir, il a besoin de mon aide (No te falta nada, Jerome. Pero debo ir a verlo, necesita mi ayuda)

Jerome la observó con incrédula furia —. Comment pouvez-vous savoir? Nous regardions tranquillement un film quand vous vous êtes levés et avez couru pour faire votre valise (¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Estábamos tranquilamente viendo una película cuando te levantaste y corriste a hacer tu maleta).

Gabrielle se mordió los labios pensando en lo que diría, no podía decirle la verdad a Jerome, simplemente no podía.

Cuando accedió a ser la madrina de bodas de Harry, ella aceptó la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de la pareja, el lazo que ella y Lee Jordan formaron se transformó en los anillos de bodas para Harry y su esposo, además de que convocó pulseras para ella y el chico de los cabellos tiesos.

Cada vez que Harry tuviera un problema que pudiera afectar su matrimonio, la pulsera enviaría un pulso de magia, avisándole que el ojiverde necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía decirle eso a Jerome, ella no podía decirle que la magia existía cuando su relación estaba tan tensa y él tenía la oportunidad de rechazarla, a ella y a su magia.

¿Porque tenía que ser tan complicado relacionarse con muggles?

— Je te dirai quand je reviens (Te lo voy a contar cuando vuelva) — Gabrielle decidió apostar por el amor que Jerome le profesaba —. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour me faire confiance. Je t'aime, Jérôme. Harry est juste un ami pour moi, je sais que c'est très difficile pour vous de me croire, mais si vous ne le faites pas maintenant, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être ensemble (Pero necesito que confíes en mí. Te amo, Jerome. Harry es solo un amigo para mí, sé que es muy difícil para ti creerme, pero si no lo haces ahora no imagino como podremos estar juntos, por favor confía en mí).

Jerome la miró, parecía una decisión difícil para él, al final suspiró y tomó una de las maletas de Gabrielle.

— Je veux cette explication dès ton retour (Quiero esa explicación apenas vuelvas) — dijo acariciando el rostro de la veela con su mano libre.

Y Gabrielle lo besó en respuesta.

— GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —

George había regresado a la tienda en un intento por ocupar su mente en otra cosa, pero por más que lo intentara nada de lo que había pasado podía salirse de su cabeza, al final terminó dando un paseo por el Callejón Diagon.

— George.

El pelirrojo se giró para observar a Lee Jordan alcanzarlo, su amigo se había sentido un poco ofendido cuando se enteró que Theodore había sido nombrado padrino de Sirius, pero al final logró entenderlo, fue gracias a Theodore que Sirius pudo salvarse.

— ¿Qué rayos ocurrió con ustedes, George? — Al notar que el Weasley no entendía, Lee señaló su pulsera de oro blanco, que brillaba.

George suspiró y le indicó a Lee que lo siguiera, terminaron en el antiguo departamento de George, ese que alguna vez compartió con Fred.

— Tuve una pelea con Harry… o algo así — George no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo el problema, sin exponer la mentira que habían creado —. Como que tuve una revelación… — fue interrumpido por Lee.

— Te diste cuenta de que te casaste con el único amor de tu hermano.

George miró a Lee con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

— No me mires así, George. Fred era mi mejor amigo, resultaba difícil no darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Harry.

— GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —

— ¿No es problema que lo cuides hasta mañana, Luna?

— Descuida, Harry. Cuidaré muy bien de mi ahijado, pero ¿tú estás bien?

— Lo estaré, Luna.

— Sea lo que sea que te tenga así, espero que se solucione pronto, adiós Harry.

El oji verde cortó la llamada por flu y se dejó caer al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, él sabía que existía la posibilidad de que George no le correspondiese, pero dolía más de lo que pensó que lo haría, además, la forma en que George lo rechazó… un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron otra vez —. ¿Haggy? ¿Qué ocuggió? — Dijo Gabrielle tropezando con la letra r en su pronunciación.

— ¡Oh, Gabrielle! — Una vez su amiga salió del flu, Harry la abrazó y se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

— GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —

— Al principio pudo ocultarlo, pero durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos me di cuenta, no dejó de observar a Parvati Patil con odio mientras bailaba con Harry — dijo Lee —, en ese momento todo quedó claro, incluso el odio secreto que Angelina le tenía.

George tuvo una sensación amarga ante la mención de Angelina, él había sido verdaderamente estúpido al no darse cuenta de los delirios de la Johnson.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque tienen problemas hasta ahora, tienen casi tres años de matrimonio.

George intentó evadir el tema bebiendo de su té (que Lee había preparado), no sabía que decirle a Lee, no podía decirle la verdad, el Jordan no podía entenderlo… pero no necesitó decir nada.

— Y yo pensaba que ya lo habías dejado ir — el moreno suspiró y dio un largo sorbo a su té.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dejar ir a quién?

Lee le miró con resignación, como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas cuyas piezas ya sabía dónde iban, pero que no se había atrevido a colocar.

— Debí saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, estabas devastado, tu recuperación fue demasiado rápida para ser normal…

— ¡¿Qué diablos tratas de decir?! ¡Habla claro!

— ¿Qué hablé claro? Bien — Lee dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa antes de mirar a George directo a los ojos y decir: — Fred está muerto, y nada de lo que hagas lo traerá a la vida.

— GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —

— ¿George dijo que NO te ama? — Preguntó Gabrielle parpadeando de asombro.

Para la rubia no tenía sentido esa declaración, se notaba a kilómetros que el pelirrojo estaba terriblemente enamorado de Harry. Ella no se había fijado en todo lo que publicaban los periódicos, no, ella vio la forma en que George cuidaba a su esposo, como lo mimaba y le consentía hasta el más mínimo capricho.

Gabrielle ignoraba los reflectores, porque la verdad se escondía tras bambalinas.

— Él lo hizo — Harry sollozó en brazos de Gabrielle, le había contado a la chica una versión que omitía muchos detalles, pero que mantenía a salvo su secreto, afortunadamente la rubia se concentró en la declaración de George.

— Pero George te ama, lo sé, se le nota por la forma en que te mira, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que tú, lo que dijo el día en que se casaron… él te ama, estoy segura de ello.

— ¿Cómo creerlo, Gabrielle? Él lucía tan mortificado cuando le dije que lo amaba, sonaba tan convencido al decir que no podía amarme… ¡Ningún rechazo me había dolido tanto!

Gabrielle no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Harry ¿que podía decir ella para convencerlo de que George le amaba?

— ¿Una lechuza? — Harry fue distraído de sus sollozos por una lechuza parda que le picoteó una mano, sostenía una carta.

Tomó la carta y después de ver el remitente: uno de los profesores en DCAO con los que mantenía contacto, la abrió y comenzó a leer, al parecer quería realizar una reunión para hablar de su experiencia con hechizos en batalla.

— ¿Vas a ir? — Harry dudó un momento antes de responder —. Lo haré, necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, preferiblemente lejos de George — conjuró pergamino y pluma para responder a la carta y se la entregó a Novum —. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Gabrielle? Realmente necesito una amiga.

Gabrielle sabía que Harry estaba acostumbrado a resolver sus problemas por sí mismo, era inusual que pidiera ayuda de cualquier tipo, que le estuviera diciendo aquello demostraba lo afectado que estaba.

— Te acompañaré, Harry.

— GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? — Preguntó George, tan confundido como enfadado.

— Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te das cuenta… — Bufó el Jordan —. Me refiero a tu insistencia en seguir actuando como si Fred estuviera con vida, puede que el resto de personas no se den cuenta, pero todos los días después de las 5 de la tarde, te sirves un vaso con la mitad de juego de naranja y la mitad de mango, porque el primero era el favorito de Fred y el segundo el tuyo, siempre les gustó mezclarlos.

No importa con quien estés, siempre caminas del lado izquierdo de las personas, porque Fred caminaba a tu derecha. A Fred le molestaba tu tic nervioso de golpear el suelo con los pies, apenas comienzas a hacerlo te detienes, como si Fred estuviera para recordártelo. Y eso es solo el comienzo de todo.

No puedes seguir de esta forma, vas a hundirte si no dejas ir a Fred, si no comienzas a ser tú mismo. Tú estás… terriblemente obsesionado con Fred, siempre lo estuviste, yo pensé que con su muerte eventualmente se terminaría, pero estaba equivocado.

— Estas realmente confundido.

— Él único confundido aquí eres tú, George. Si sigues de esta forma lo único que lograras es arruinar tu vida, y de paso la de Harry también.

— Te equivocas…

Completamente enojado —. ¡No! ¡Tú te equivocas! Debes entender que tu vida y tu persona no pueden simplemente girar alrededor de alguien más, no de la forma en que gira alrededor de Fred, es dañino, incluso enfermo y necesitas detenerte —. Vio con furia como George desviaba la mirada —. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tal vez Angelina tuvo razón al decir todas esas cosas de ti, cuando le comenté que planeabas invitarla al baile del torneo —. George volteó al escuchar la inesperada declaración— ¡No eres más que una copia descolorida de Fred!

Y Lee se fue de allí, dejando a un pálido pelirrojo sin habla.

— GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —

George regresaba a Grimmauld Place después de haber pasado toda la tarde en su antiguo departamento, se quedó pensando acerca de su conversación con Lee hasta que anocheció, comenzaba a tener una migraña por darle tantas vueltas al asunto y no llegar a una resolución.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que habían colocado cerca de la entrada, cuando el carraspeo de Walburga le llamó la atención.

— ¿Sucede algo tía Walburga? — Oh, sí. A la ex fanática sangre pura le gustaba ser llamada tía.

— ¿Qué pensabas al decirle a Harry que no le amas? — George se quedó estático al oír la pregunta pronunciada.

Walburga estaba muy molesta con el pelirrojo, su retrato estaba cerca de la chimenea y había escuchado la conversación entre Harry y Gabrielle, no era tonta, sabía que Harry había omitido algo importante, probablemente eso que el matrimonio venia escondiendo desde que llegó a Grimmauld Place.

— Estoy esperando una respuesta, George.

— Solo le dije la verdad — respondió un poco vacilante.

Walburga lo observó ceñuda, la Black no entendía porque mentía de tal forma, ella había visto lo mucho que el pelirrojo amaba a Harry, incluso decir que no lo hacía era estúpido.

— Pues esa "verdad" — pronunció con burla la palabra —, lo lastimó mucho, de hecho, se fue de viaje para no verte.

— ¡¿Qué?! — George se levantó exaltado.

— Sí. Y se fue con esa encantadora amiga suya, ¿cómo se llamaba?... la rubiecita veela… creo que era Gabrielle, si, ese era el nombre.

George gruñó ante la mención de Gabrielle, ella le había molestado desde que la conoció, odiaba que estuviera enamorada de su Har… ¿su Harry? la conversación con Lee le estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

— ¿A dónde fue?

Walburga se encogió de hombros —. No me lo dijo, te dejó una nota pero la chica se deshizo de ella, la escuché decir que no merecías saber dónde estaban, y por cierto, fueron primero con la chica Lovegood para llevarse a Sirius, dijo que tendrías una cosa menos de la que preocuparte.

George sintió una punzada en su pecho ante la última declaración, él adoraba a Sirius con el alma, con frecuencia tendía a olvidar que el pequeño no era su hijo, lo quería cerca todo el tiempo, de la misma forma que a Harry, esta situación era tan…

— No sé qué planeas hacer, pero por tu bien espero que lo arregles.

Esa noche George no logró dormir.


	15. El dilema de George

— Es agradable que hayas podido venir — entendió Harry gracias al hechizo de traducción que había usado.

En el mundo mágico, los idiomas no resultaban una barrera para la comunicación, mientras que ambos magos usaran un hechizo de traducción, podrían tener una amena charla sin percances.

— Muchas gracias por invitarme a venir, señorita Gothel.

— Descuida, debo admitir que tengo cierto interés en ti y tu historia, derrotaste a un Lord Oscuro, yo tengo un muy buen conocimiento sobre la materia que ahora imparto, en especial porque fui aurora durante una temporada pero estoy realmente curiosa por los problemas que superaste sin haber completado tus estudios — a la mujer le brillaron los ojos — y según recuerdo, en tus cartas mencionaste que enseñaste a un par de compañeros como lanzar un Patronus.

Harry sonrió con amargura —. Verás, tuvimos a esta maestra de DCAO que no nos estaba enseñando nada…

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

George nunca se había cuestionado tanto en su vida. Las palabras de Lee y Walburga rondaban por su cabeza, la declaración de Harry, el recuerdo de Fred y sus propios confusos sentimientos, no sabía qué hacer.

— Hazlo como cuando inventas bromas, George — se dijo así mismo — analízalo todo, así descubrirás lo que va mal.

Otra de las cosas que a Fred le molestaba de George, era su sentido de organización, ambos eran espontáneos y hasta un poco impulsivos, pero George tenía una vena planificadora que Fred no poseía, de ambos gemelos, era George quien pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos la mayor parte del tiempo, y aun si las ignoraba, George podía enfrentarse a lo que viniera porque sabía en donde se había metido.

Había una razón por la que casi fue enviado a Slytherin.

— Primero: ¿que hice?

Y cuando George analizaba, realmente revisaba todo, desde su decisión de casarse con Harry, hasta lo que había pasado hace tan pocas horas, y al final de todo eso, incluso analizó su luto por Fred, las palabras de Lee no dejaban de acosarlo.

— ¡Vaya desastre he hecho! — Se había pasado toda la tarde en sus recuerdos y cuestionamientos, reprochándose el lastimar a Harry, cuando el mismo prometió, que no permitiría que volviera a pasar, observó la foto en sus manos, él y Harry abrazaban a Sirius y sonreían a la cámara, George se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haber formado una familia con Harry.

George siempre supo que amaba a Harry, pero llevaba mucho tiempo confundiéndolo con amor fraterno, aún recordaba el día en que su creencia fue más lejos, el día que Fred le confesó el amor que sentía por Harry.

Solo era su tercer año, pero tanto Fred como George sentían que su cabellera desaparecería pronto de tantas veces que habían tirado de ella en esos tres años, Harry parecía atraer los problemas y esta vez había un fugitivo tras su cabeza, eso sin contar con el efecto que los dementores tenían sobre él.

Estaban hablando sobre los partidos de quidditch, cuando George mencionó burlonamente que Cho Chang planeaba conquistar a Harry para ganar la snitch en los partidos e inesperadamente para el pelirrojo, su conversación se convirtió en una confesión de parte Fred, afirmando que estaba enamorado de Harry.

Fred no había intentado nada con Harry porque estaba seguro de que era heterosexual y parecía que le alarmaban las relaciones del mismo sexo, nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza que se debiera a los Dursley, para ellos la homosexualidad era algo tan normal, que olvidaban la mente cerrada de muchos muggles.

Y George había aprendido a negarse todo lo que su hermano quería, a la gente solía sorprenderle que Fred y él fueran tan unidos, no lo hubieran hecho de haber sabido que George siempre cedía, a Fred no le molestaba tener a George cerca, porque nunca le buscaba pelea, por ningún motivo, procuraba no contradecirle y estar siempre de acuerdo con él.

Bien, era un avance, ahora George podía aceptar que Lee estaba en lo cierto, él estaba obsesionado con Fred, y le hacía preguntarse, si hubiera sido posible tener una buena relación con Fred, de haber sido él mismo… mejor no preguntárselo, era doloroso.

Dio vueltas sobre la cama, intentando aclarar su mente. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry, y que su obsesión por Fred le había llevado a negárselo a toda costa, aunque le hubiera tomado todo un día repitiéndose que su gemelo estaba muerto, pero muerto o no, sentía que estaba traicionando a Fred.

Se distrajo de su dilema por el sonido de la red flu, decidió que necesitaba un descanso antes de que le explotara la cabeza, así que se levantó para ver quién era.

— ¿Draco? ¿Ocurre algo?

El rubio frunció el ceño al notar el estado de George —. Eso me pregunto yo, Harry vio a Theo ayer por la mañana y acordaron hacer la revisión de Sirius esa misma tarde, pero Harry no asistió y Theo dijo que ni tú ni Harry han contestado los búhos, el los llamó por flu un par de veces ayer, pero como tuvo algunos problemas con Angelica no insistió, me preguntó si sabía algo de ustedes.

George hizo una mueca —. Lamento eso, Harry y yo tuvimos una pelea… o algo así, y se fue ayer por la tarde, se llevó a Sirius, pero estoy seguro que a donde sea que haya ido, recordara llevarlo a una revisión.

— ¿Tú y Harry pelearon? — Preguntó con incredulidad.

— Si — se dio la vuelta mientras Draco accedía a la casa por el flu.

— ¿Por qué?

— Dije algo que le hizo daño — se sentó en el sillón y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

— Me parece difícil de creer ¿qué le dijiste?

George no contestó, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando, no iba a revelar la verdad sobre Sirius, aunque podía aprovechar sus dudas para darle una falsa impresión a Draco, sí, eso era perfecto.

— ¿Alguna vez… sentiste que querer algo, implicaba traicionar a alguien?

Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero contestó —. Si, lo hice.

George lo miró, esperando una explicación.

Draco suspiró y se sentó a su lado —. Tenía 6 años cuando me vi en la necesidad de decidir, si me importaba más mi felicidad, o la de mi padre.

George lo miró confundido —. Seis años…

Draco hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento —. La crianza Malfoy suele ser dura, pero a pesar de eso mi padre, si bien nunca fue amoroso, era muy bueno conmigo, yo podía comparar mi infancia con la de Pansy, Blaise y Theo, que de la misma forma tenían una rígida educación sangre pura, y yo era el más feliz, padre no me hechizaba por fallar en las lecciones de etiqueta, no me dejaba encerrado interminables horas hasta que memorizara el árbol genealógico, y aunque no amaba a mi madre, nunca se desquitó conmigo por su matrimonio arreglado.

Él incluso llegó a jugar conmigo en algunas ocasiones, y sin importar a donde fuera, siempre que salía de casa me traía un regalo. Yo lo amaba, incluso cuando mi madre pasaba más tiempo conmigo, él siempre fue mi adoración, había algo en él que era maravilloso, era mi héroe y estoy seguro de que tú entiendes eso.

George asintió, él también había pasado por eso, estaba seguro de que todos los niños en algún punto veían a sus padres como héroes, por lo menos los que tenían buenas infancias.

— Lo adoraba tanto que me decidí a ser el hijo perfecto, por lo cual pasé horas estudiando las normas de los sangre pura, seguí sus instrucciones y enseñanzas al pie de la letra, me encargué de no contradecirle ni ofenderle… pero entonces comencé a estudiar la historia familiar.

No entraré en detalles porque es algo muy personal y preferiría olvidar el tema, pero encontré información muy delicada que mi madre terminó investigando, llegamos a la conclusión de que él no debía enterarse de nada y de que yo tenía que alejarme de él.

Iba a mentirle y despreciar lo que él me daba, yo era el niño sangre pura más afortunado de todos, él estaba siendo un buen padre a pesar de nuestro estatus y yo estaba tirando todo eso a la basura… sentí que lo estaba traicionando.

Draco lo miró —. Y me dolió, me costó mucho entender que fue lo correcto, todavía recuerdo aquellos días en los que lloraba por ello y mi madre solía decirme: "Hay cosas por las que valen la pena traicionar, si algo importante está en juego, no vaciles". A día de hoy sé que fue lo mejor, y ya no lo veo como una traición, hice lo que tenía que hacer para vivir mi vida de la mejor forma posible, permitir que sus deseos eclipsaran los míos, a la larga hubiera hecho más mal que bien, se supone que las personas tienen diferencias por una razón.

George miró a la nada, pensativo.

— No soy quien para decirte que hagas algo, pero si me aceptas un consejo, te diré que no ganas nada al privarte de lo que te hace feliz, porque si es tan importante para causarte esa clase de conflicto, nada más podrá darte la felicidad.

Draco se retiró por el flu, dejando nuevamente sólo a George, con sus confusos pensamientos.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la magia es real? — Preguntó Jerome incrédulo, ante la divertida mirada de Harry.

La reunión con la profesora de DCAO había ido perfectamente, de hecho, acordaron tener otras dos antes de que Harry regresara a Inglaterra, con un poco de tiempo libre antes de la siguiente reunión, Harry acompañó a Gabrielle para que le explicara la verdad a Jerome.

— Lo es, ¿recuerdas aquel día que me rompí el brazo y los doctores dijeron que me tomaría varias semanas, pero a los pocos días ya estaba curada? ¿O que me haya tomado menos de un día viajar de aquí a Inglaterra y regresar?

Jerome admitía que esa podía ser la única explicación, pero por otro lado, sonaba muy irreal.

— Fue gracias a la magia que Gabrielle supo exactamente cuándo necesitaba su ayuda — habló Harry divirtiéndose internamente al ver que Jerome fruncía el ceño por solo escucharlo —, la pulsera de amadrinamiento mágica, que Gabrielle lleva en la mano, le avisó que tuve una pelea con mi esposo — mencionó esto último con un tinte amargo.

— ¿Esposo? — Preguntó Jerome confundido.

Harry miró a Gabrielle — ¿No le dijiste?

— Lo hice.

— Pensé que era una broma, porque lo es ¿verdad? Dos hombres no pueden casarse — cuando vio la forma en que los "magos" lo miraron, se explicó —, la ley no lo permite.

Harry suspiró aliviado de no tener que lidiar con un homofóbico —. Las leyes muggle no, pero las mágicas si, nosotros tenemos pociones que le permiten a los hombres quedar embarazados, o en el caso de las mujeres, adoptar sanguíneamente, por lo cual la homosexualidad es perfectamente normal para nosotros y si, está permitido el matrimonio.

— Entonces… el niño pelirrojo que duerme en la cama de Gabrielle… es hijo tuyo y…

— Y de otro hombre — asintió rápidamente para facilitarle las cosas al muggle —, Sirius se parece mucho a su padre.

— ¿Eso te convierte a ti en su madre?

— Podrías decirlo así, puesto que yo lo di a luz.

— Me sigue pareciendo increíble.

Harry sonrió a Gabrielle antes de girarse hacia Jerome —. Podemos darte algunas demostraciones.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Solo esas flores llevará? — Preguntó una chica de cabello largo y sonrisa amable.

— Solo estas.

George pagó el ramo de margaritas que llevaba y abandonó la tienda, observó la blancura de las flores que llevaba y acarició un pétalo con delicadeza, le había pedido a Luna que le explicara el lenguaje de las flores y al final terminó decidiéndose por la más sencilla, tenía una disculpa que dar y creía que las margaritas eran adecuadas para ayudarle con eso.

— Ya es hora.

 **Hey, estoy haciendo un concurso, este fic se sube en cuatro plataformas distintas y planeo poner a uno de mis lectores por cada plataforma, si les interesa contesten las preguntas de abajo.**

 **Preguntas**

 **1\. ¿Por que Draco estaba tan pendiente del embarazo de Harry (teoricen)?**

 **2\. ¿Porque Harry estuvo a punto de abortar?**

 **3\. ¿Quien recogió la nota que George le envió a Harry?**

 **4\. ¿Cuál será el tema del que no le gusta hablar a Draco (teoricen)?**

 **5\. Teoricen sobre el contenido de este fic**

 **El que las conteste todas correctamente (se que es puro teorizar, pero quiero saber quien se acerca más a la realidad de los hechos), el que tenga más preguntas contestadas correctamente, o el que tenga las respuestas más "interesantes" por decirlo de alguna forma, aparecerá en mi fic, las respuestas deberan enviarmelas a este correo: (verisouji gmail . com).**


	16. La facilidad no es ley

— ¿Estarás bien, Harry? — Preguntó una preocupada Gabrielle.

El Potter le sonrió con más ánimo del que sentía —. Lo estaré, ya es tiempo de que enfrente a George, ha pasado una semana desde aquello, no puedo postergarlo más.

— Si ocurre cualquier cosa, puedes venir a mi casa, lo sabes ¿verdad?

— Lo sé Gabrielle, y te lo agradezco mucho — Harry tomó a Sirius en brazos antes de tomar el traslador que le habían asignado para el viaje — ¡Angleterre!

Harry odiaba los trasladores, de verdad que lo hacía, aunque su odio por ellos no parecía afectar a Sirius. Cada vez que usaban el traslador o la aparición (otra cosa que Harry odiaba) Sirius aplaudía emocionado, de no ser porque aún no podía hablar, el pequeño pelirrojo seguramente le diría: ¡otra vez!

 **Pensando en las pocas palabras que su hijo sabía, recordó con ironía la primera que dijo, George estaba intentando hacer que Sirius dijera papá, señalándose a sí mismo o que dijera mamá, señalándolo a él.**

— **Pa-pá, anda Sirius, di papá.**

 **Era extraño ver como Sirius ignoraba a George de forma tan evidente, el pequeño normalmente estaba vigilante de lo que el mayor haría, puesto que George siempre trataba de divertirlo, pero la lección sobre papá y mamá parecía muy aburrida para el pelirrojo.**

— **Vamos Sirius, dime papá — se señaló — papá.**

 **Harry comenzó a reírse cuando Sirius lo siguió ignorando, George había cambiado de táctica e intentaba que llamara a Harry mamá, pero el bebé seguía sin poner atención a su padre adoptivo.**

 **Repentinamente, el pequeño pelirrojo aplaudió y lanzó un chillido que clasificaron como emoción, Sirius comenzó a gatear hacia una esquina de la habitación, ante la confundida mirada del matrimonio Weasley, cuando se dieron cuenta de porque, se quedaron pálidos de horror.**

 **Sirius sostenía — de todas las cosas que pudo haber sostenido — una araña, pero no una araña cualquiera, no, Sirius sostenía una araña mágica conocida como "Colus Parcas", la cual resultaba tener un piquete muy venenoso.**

 **No era extraño que Sirius se sintiera atraído por ella, la araña era un poco más pequeña que una tarántula, el pelo que la cubría tenía un hermoso color azul noche, sus ojos eran negros y los colmillos permanecían semi ocultos, lucía linda e inofensiva, pero era bastante letal.**

 **George lanzó rápidamente un hechizo para cubrir su piel con una capa de magia que evitaría la entrada del veneno si la araña lo picaba, se acercó lentamente a donde Sirius, sabiendo que si lanzaba el hechizo sobre el bebé, la araña se alteraría y lo picaría antes de que el hechizo hiciera efecto.**

 **La araña caminó por el brazo de Sirius, alterando a George, Harry regresaba por el flu, con una botella de antídoto listo para usarse si hiciera falta.**

 **El pelirrojo vio su oportunidad cuando la araña terminó en la cabeza de Sirius, que en ese momento llevaba un gorro tejido por su abuela Molly, George alabó la paranoia de su madre sobre la seguridad los bebés en ese momento, pues su madre por miedo a que se lastimaran tejía con hilo hecho a base de piel de dragón (que ella misma hacía con las prendas que les compraba de segunda mano).**

 **George se movió rápidamente y tomó la araña en sus manos, sintiendo como está le picaba pero su veneno no penetraba, sólo escurría por su mano, Harry le pasó un recipiente para ponerla y mandarla más tarde a un mago cualificado para que extrajera su veneno y este fuera usado en la fabricación de pociones y antídotos.**

 **Pero Sirius comenzó a llorar, Harry lo tomó en brazos, lo meció, lo arrulló, pero no consiguió calmarlo, Sirius seguía llorando.**

 **Entonces ocurrió.**

— **¡Araña! ¡Araña!**

 **Hubo un estallido, la araña desapareció del recipiente donde George la tenía y apareció en las manos de Sirius otra vez, el pequeño dejó de llorar al instante y un segundo después, había un dibujo conocido en el cuello de Sirius.**

 **La araña era su familiar.**

— **No sé si sentirme aún más alarmado o aliviado — admitió George tomando un trago de antídoto, sólo para estar seguros.**

— **Por lo menos estará bien protegido — dijo Harry —. Y lo necesitará.**

 **George miró a Harry.**

— **Oh vamos, es mi hijo, no esperaras que haga las cosas con normalidad y tenga una vida tranquila ¿o sí?**

 **George admitió que tenía sentido, y de repente, se comenzó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.**

— **¿Qué te sucede, George?**

— **Harry… — George no podía parar de reír —… ¿te das cuenta… de que… Sirius ha dicho… su primer… palabra… y cual… es?**

 **Harry lo miró confundido —. Sí, araña — solo al decirla cayó en cuenta de lo que George hablaba — ¡Araña! — y comenzó a reírse también.**

 **Y sin saberlo, ambos pensaron que la siguiente reunión familiar iba a ser muy divertida.**

Con menos valor del que sentía, Harry se adentró en Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Cómo te sientes querido?

Harry intentó sonreír al retrato en la pared —. Bien, tía Walburga.

— Sabes que no te creo ¿verdad?

Harry desvió la mirada y reafirmó su agarre sobre Sirius, estuvo a punto de contestar, pero la voz de George hizo que se le secara la garganta.

— Harry ¿tú cuando...? — Intentó preguntar George.

— Acabo de hacerlo George, no han pasado ni 10 segundos desde que entre.

George se sonrojó, eso ya lo sabía, había puesto hechizos de detección para enterarse cuando Harry llegara, pero no se le había ocurrido que más preguntar.

— Harry, sobre lo del otro día…

Harry esbozó una mueca herida.

— Dormiré a Sirius y entonces podremos hablar — el azabache no esperó respuesta, simplemente se retiró —, espérame en la habitación — no quería que Walburga los escuchara.

Harry se lamentó por lo obediente y soñoliento que estaba su hijo ese día, es como si el mismo Sirius estuviera cansado de retrasar lo inevitable, con un nudo en la garganta fue a la habitación que compartía con George.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cama, su nerviosismo era palpable. Harry tragó antes de entrar en la habitación y sentarse de forma que ambos se dieran la espalda, el pelinegro había escuchado acerca de silencios tensos, pero este no lo era, el silencio estaba bien, lo malo era que iba a terminarse, y ambos lo sabían.

— Harry...

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? — Le interrumpió Harry — ¿tan desagradable es la idea de estar a mi lado? ¿Es por qué me sigues considerando como a un hermano pequeño? ¿Que hace que no puedas amarme? ¿Sigues enamorado de Angelina...?

George habló antes de que Harry continuara lanzando posibilidades.

— No hay algo que me impida amarte Harry, la realidad es que llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, casi tanto como el que he pasado intentando convencerme de que no lo estaba.

Harry miró el rostro de George por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, intentando ver la sinceridad o la mentira a través de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

— Porque Fred estaba enamorado de ti.

Harry casi se atragantó con su saliva por la inesperada declaración.

— Fred me lo contó el año en que Sirius escapó de Azkaban, y cuando lo supe, hice todo lo posible por negar mis propios sentimientos hacia ti, incluso que alguna vez existieron, no iba a competir con Fred por amor, una parte de mí tal vez imaginó que eso provocaría que Fred y yo nos alejáramos.

Harry odiaba tener que hacer esa afirmación, recordaba lo mucho que el tema lastimaba a George —. Pero Fred está muerto.

George se rió con histeria, en un acto de auto burla —. Soy consciente de eso, por lo menos ahora, después de todo lo que lloré cuando ocurrió, cuanto tiempo me estanqué por ello, el hecho de que yo estaba ahí cuando lo mataron… uno podría pensar que me habría dado cuenta de que mi hermano murió.

Engañé a todos, incluso a mí mismo, creé una fantasía en mi mente en la que Fred seguía a mi lado, he estado haciendo muchas cosas que solo hacia debido a Fred, sigo alimentando mi cobardía.

— ¿Cobardía?

— Siempre tuve miedo de que Fred se alejara de mí, yo hacía todo lo posible por estar cerca de él, no disgustarlo, aficionarme a sus actividades favoritas… incluso hice que me colocaran en Gryffindor para estar cerca de él, se suponía que iría a Slytherin.

— No eres el único.

George parpadeó pero no comentó nada sobre ello — El asunto es que… estoy tan acostumbrado a regir mi vida por la presencia de Fred, que cuando te me declaraste yo no reaccioné bien, el hecho de que me ames implica que…

— Que no puedo amar a Fred — George asintió —, y sí, es cierto, no puedo amar a Fred, porque al que amo es a ti, George — aunque ya lo había oído antes, seguía siendo igual de sorprendente para George — me tendiste la mano sin esperar nada, renunciando a lo que pudo haber sido, me conquistaste con pequeños detalles y tus peculiaridades, con la forma en que me miras y miras a mi hijo, como si no hubiera nada más importante y maravilloso en el mundo que nosotros, con la forma en que me apoyas para seguir mis sueños, tu cada día reparas más y más tanto mi corazón como mi alma, no sé si me hubiera podido enamorar de Fred si el siguiera con vida, pero sé que te amo a ti.

George observó las mejillas ruborizadas pero la mirada decidida en el rostro de Harry, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar ante la declaración de su esposo, el pelirrojo se convencía más a cada segundo de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Hizo bien en llevarle esas flores a Fred.

 **George había llegado a la resolución de que tenía que dejar ir a Fred, definitivamente esta vez, estaba dispuesto a abandonar todas esas auto imposiciones concebidas bajo la presencia de su hermano.**

 **Depositó el ramo de margaritas al lado de la tumba de Fred, sonrió con nostalgia cuando leyó el epitafio sobre la sepultura de su hermano:**

" **Cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje"**

 **Había sido idea de Ginny, la menor de los Weasley dijo que ellos le hacían creer eso y su madre admitió aquel día que le habían dado un buen ejemplo a su hermana.**

 **George observó la tumba por un rato, haber tomado la decisión no lo hacía más fácil, Fred había guiado prácticamente toda su vida.**

— **Hermano… esta es la primera vez que vengo a verte desde que decidí ayudar a Harry — hizo una pausa — al principio creí que no había vuelto a venir porque estaba muy ocupado, después me dije que no quería un retroceso cuando todo iba tan bien, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, sentía que venir aquí implicaba enfrentarte.**

 **Pero a eso es a lo que vine hoy, he venido a enfrentarte hermano, a enfrentar la realidad.**

 **George sacudió el polvo de la tumba con sus manos desnudas, sabía que podía usar magia, pero prefería distraerse un poco.**

— **Estoy enamorado de Harry, y me empeñé en negarlo cuando me confesaste que tú también lo estabas, así como me empeñé en cambiarme a mí mismo para que siempre estuviéramos juntos, base mi vida en tu presencia, me obsesioné con nuestra relación de hermanos en una manera que se tornó enfermiza, aún si lo fue sólo para mí.**

 **George pasó sus dedos por donde estaba grabado el nombre de su hermano—. Detesto admitirlo y tener que decírtelo, pero tú recuerdo últimamente sólo me ha traído problemas y tristezas, ni siquiera ahora que no estás me siento libre de decidir qué hacer con mi vida, esto no puede continuar así.**

 **Conjuró un trapo que humedeció con un Aguamenti, comenzando a limpiar debidamente la sepultura.**

— **Voy a dejarte ir Fred, para poder continuar con mi vida, voy a hacer todo aquello que deseo así piense que lo aceptarías o no: voy a decirle a Harry que lo amo y haré todo lo posible para que el nunca deje de amarme, criaré a Sirius como hijo mío, haré que se sienta orgulloso de llamarme padre, de ser posible tendré más hijos con Harry, voy a amar y proteger a mi familia hasta que la muerte me reclame.**

 **Un apropiado hechizo de secado después, conjuró un recipiente para las flores —. También voy a intentar todas esas cosas que me negué a hacer porque no las aprobabas, como ser cazador en quidditch, llorar hasta que no me queden lágrimas si lo necesito, visitar a mamá y tejer junto a ella de vez en cuando mientras me cuenta anécdotas de la familia con un chocolate caliente, voy a dejar que Ginny experimente con mi cabello como no la dejé cuando era niña, pondré atención a las conversaciones de Bill y Charlie sobre sus trabajos en vez de intentar jugarles una broma. No soy solamente un bromista y arriesgado aventurero, también soy hogareño, frágil y complaciente, y voy a mostrarlo a todo el mundo, no sólo a Harry.**

 **Aunque a pesar de que estoy decidido, debo admitir que aún temo tu reacción, hermano. Estoy a punto de tener aquello que tanto quisiste, una parte de mi aún siente que te estoy traicionando y que te he arrebatado algo que pudo ser tuyo, pero no voy a seguir estancado en tu recuerdo.**

 **Me tomó mucho tiempo y el consejo de la persona menos pensada para tomar esta decisión, pero ya está hecha, y nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión, así que voy a decirte algo Fred, y está será la última vez que lo diga.**

 **George acarició nuevamente el nombre de su hermano, dejando las flores sobre su tumba.**

— **Perdóname Fred, perdóname por querer ser feliz.**

 **Dedicó una última y dolorosa mirada a la sepultura de su hermano antes de marcharse.**

Ahora se sentía libre de aceptar el amor de Harry.

— Lamento mucho haberte lastimado de esa forma Harry. Pero te amo, siempre lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo, te pediré perdón las veces que haga falta y te declararé mi amor hasta el fin de mis días, si de esa forma creerás en mi palabra cuando te digo que te amo.

Harry se sentó en las piernas de George lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó, obviamente su esposo no iba a dejar que Harry hiciera todo sólo, el pelirrojo sujetó las caderas de Harry y devolvió el beso, dando suaves caricias con sus manos.

Solamente se besaron, con amor, con suavidad, besos que pedían y concedían perdón, besos anhelantes, lentos e inocentes.

Dos declaraciones de amor.

Dos maneras de llegar a ellas.

Dos tipos de caricias.

Dos maneras de recibirlas.

Pero nada es tan fácil en esta vida.

Un repentino pensamiento atravesó la mente del pelirrojo, llenándolo de pánico y haciendo que detuviera sus besos.

— ¿Que sucede, George? — Preguntó Harry preocupado, cuando George lo apartó con suavidad.

El pelirrojo le acarició el rostro y besó su frente —. Tal vez Lee tenía más razón de la que pensaba.

George abandonó Grimmauld Place, dejando a un Harry furioso y con una gran duda en su cabeza.

¿Qué diablos dijo Lee?

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

 **Veris: ¿Quién pensó que las flores eran para Harry?**

 **Ardnas: ¿Alguien se imaginó que serían para Fred?**

 **Veris: ¿Quién quiere matar a Lee por interrumpir (aunque inconscientemente) la reconciliación de George y Harry?**

 **Ardnas: ¿Alguien recuerda que es lo que Lee le dijo a George?**

 **Veris: La autora vio que nadie (y nadie es nadie) quiso participar para aparecer en el fic, desconoce si es porque no especificó una fecha limite o simplemente porque no les interesaba, esperará hasta las 11:59 de hoy o lo dará por perdido.**

 **Ardnas: Ojala se encuentre bien.**

 **Veris: Chye, chye.**


	17. La voluntad de Fred

No estoy segura de sí van a ignorar esta nota, pero la pongo de todas formas.

Cuando se me ocurrió el fic planeaba que abarcara desde como George y Harry comenzaban su relación, hasta llegar a "la tercera generación" donde sería el desenlace, pero pensándolo mejor decidí dejar este fic hasta que George y Harry se establezcan definitivamente como familia, y tener una secuela que se enfoque más en la tercera generación, para que conozcan debidamente a los hijos de todos sus magos favoritos y unos cuantos nacidos muggles que me he inventado (aunque no estoy segura de cuanto protagonismo les daré a estos).

¿Sugerencias para el nombre de la secuela?

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta Lee! — Harry tocaba la puerta de la residencia de los Jordan furiosamente.

Fue Alicia quien abrió.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué tocas la puerta de esa manera?

— ¿Donde esta Lee?

— En la sala ¿qué suced...? — Harry no la dejó terminar, simplemente entró en la casa.

— Lee ¿Qué rayos le dijiste a George?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Regresé de mi viaje con el objetivo de hablar con George, aclaramos las cosas, él me explicó la crisis emocional que tuvo debido a Fred y cuando yo estaba a punto de decirle que olvidara el asunto, dijo que tú tenías más razón de la que él pensaba y se marchó. ¿Qué pudiste haberle dicho para que se marchara sin más cuando estábamos a punto de arreglarlo todo?

Lee se puso pálido —. ¡Oh Merlín! Le dije eso en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no pensé que...

Harry tomó a Lee por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo — ¿No pensaste qué? Dime qué fue lo que lo que le dijiste a mi marido.

Era la primera vez que usaba es palabra para referirse a George, sólo el enojo que sentía impidió que Harry disfrutara de su sabor adecuadamente.

— Le dije que era una copia descolorida de Fred.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Ginny?

La pelirroja miró a su hermano con culpa.

— Estaba triste, solamente saber de esta carta era doloroso, así que la oculté entre mis cosas para evitar pensar en ella, por lo menos hasta que fuera más llevadero, pero después me olvidé completamente, no fue hasta que estaba redecorando mi habitación que volví a encontrarla.

George tomó la carta como si esta fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, apenas hace unos días había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo y la memoria de Fred, justo cuando había decidido que lo dejaría atrás para poder seguir con su vida, se entera de que Fred le dejó una carta.

— Me dio esta carta el día de la batalla, dijo que había cargado con ella durante muchos días, esperando el momento adecuado para dártela, pero que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, así que me pidió que yo te la diera.

George tragó saliva ¿El día de la batalla? Esto era cada vez peor, él había ido a la Madriguera para pasar un rato con su madre y distraerse de sus preocupaciones, esto no lo estaba ayudando en nada.

— Lamento haberlo olvidado George, sé que te hubiera gustado tener esta carta en un principio.

Claro que al principio le hubiera gustado, pero no ahora, George ya tenía bastantes problemas con los que lidiar como para leer una carta de Fred cuyo contenido era incierto, y eso podía ser tanto bueno como malo.

George miró fijamente la carta mientras Ginny abandonaba la habitación, sus manos temblaban, su corazón se aceleraba, el pelirrojo tragó saliva reuniendo valor mientras abría la carta.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando terminó de leer.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Dean te pidió matrimonio? — Preguntó en un grito emocionado Lavander.

Se encontraban en una cafetería muggle, después de la guerra, Harry se dio cuenta de que una de las razones por las que los magos despreciaban a los muggles era porque la mayoría no sabía nada de ellos, al igual que los muggles, los magos despreciaban aquello que no podían entender.

Decidiendo que la situación era intolerable y con el objetivo de evitar otra guerra mágica por estos motivos, había iniciado "una campaña de inclusión" en el mundo mágico.

Llamarlo campaña tal vez no era del todo correcto, pero eso solo porque el mundo mágico no se había dado cuenta aún, Harry estaba introduciéndolos al mundo muggle sin que se dieran cuenta.

Harry decidió aprovechar su posición como figura pública, salía seguido al mundo muggle después de asegurarse de que algún reportero lo seguía, en el caldero chorreante utilizaba gran cantidad de objetos muggles varias veces por semana o le explicaba en público a George lo que eran y para que servían, siendo el mundo mágico tan fanático como siempre, todos sus habitantes buscaban las cosas que su salvador utilizaba y visitaban los mismos lugares que él.

Incluso se había creado una sección en Corazón de Bruja para hablar de ello (a Harry le había parecido ridículo) y Parvati estaba a cargo, por lo cual había ido ese día con Lavander para documentar las cafeterías muggles que Harry visitaba a menudo, el poder charlar con su mejor amiga era un plus.

— Si, lo hizo ayer — Parvati hablaba con voz soñadora —. Después de un año de relación Dean ya se estaba tardando, así que acordamos casarnos en dos meses, espero que seas mi madrina, Dean quiere que Seamus sea su padrino, eso sí puede encontrarlo.

Luego de que el Finnigan se fuera a Irlanda con sus hijos nadie había sabido nada de él, ni siquiera Dean que era su mejor amigo, el Thomas suponía que el enamoramiento de Seamus había sido más duro de lo que él había pensado.

— ¿Dos meses? — Lavander frunció el ceño, para el tipo de boda que su amiga quería, eso era muy poco tiempo de organización — ¿Estas compitiendo otra vez Parvati?

La chica se sonrojo al saberse atrapada.

Ella y Lavander habían sido vistas bajo el estereotipo de chica bonita y tonta que existía desde hace tiempo, ciertamente eran bonitas, les gustaba cuidar de su apariencia, hablaban de chicos, de moda y entre sus sueños alguna vez estuvo la fantasía del príncipe azul.

Pero que les gustara verse bien no las hacia estúpidas, y esa era una de las razones por las que no fueron amigas cercanas de Hermione, las primeras semanas de clase la castaña no solo había aburrido y estresado a cuanto podía recitando sus lecciones de magia tanto fuera como dentro de clases, sino que hacía comentarios desagradables sobre "el lamentable futuro que tendrían ellas si no estudiaban más", recordatorios de que "a las escuelas se va para aprender no para perfeccionar el maquillaje" y su "lamentable costumbre de leer algo tan poco informativo como Corazón de Bruja".

Con la actitud pedante de la chica, nadie en el dormitorio femenino de Gryffindor estaba dispuesta a formar una amistad con ella, luego del incidente con el Troll pareció calmarse un poco, aunque ayudó mucho que se hiciera amiga de Ron y Harry, porque los comentarios sobre la importancia del estudio pasaron a ser escuchados por ellos, pero aun así, no se hicieron amigas.

Porque Hermione no podía entender que su necesidad de verse bonitas era parte de su personalidad, el maquillaje, la vestimenta, o sus costumbres sociales no afectaban su capacidad de aprender, no si las manejaban bien, y las buenas notas que obtenían a finales de cada curso eran prueba de ello.

Ellas si querían un futuro, pero no sabían como conseguirlo a la manera de Hermione, ellas tenían sus métodos, sus objetivos, como Hermione tenía los suyos.

Uno de sus objetivos era casarse, a ellas les atraía mucho la idea de un matrimonio e hijos, eran las únicas chicas de su generación que realmente lo habían deseado… y aún no lo cumplían, eran las únicas de su generación que no tenían ya una familia o estaban comenzando una..

Hermione se había casado con Ron (la gente evitaba hablar del hijo que perdieron), Alicia con Lee y tenían al pequeño Eddy, Katie se había casado con un muggle (parecía ponerse de moda) cuyo nombre era Liam Alexander, Oliver se había casado con Marcus Flint y tenían a Zephyr, Harry con George, dando como resultado al pequeño Sirius, incluso "el señor reglas" Percy estaba casado y con una hija.

Su hermana Padma estaba organizando su boda con un mago búlgaro llamado Deyan Angelov, Ginny estaba oficialmente comprometida con Michael Corner, al igual que Luna Lovegood con Rolf Scamander (nieto del famosísimo Newt Scamander), escucharon de buena fuente que las hermanas Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y otro puñado de Slytherins ya estaban casados o comprometidos, e incluso a la espera de hijos.

Lavander sabía que su mejor amiga estaba frustrada por eso, Parvati esperaba casarse no mucho después de abandonar Hogwarts, pero ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 años desde la batalla, y dos desde que pudo regresar a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios debidamente, llegados a este punto, su amiga ya debió haber tenido un hijo.

Y que su boda fuera tan pronto significaba que no quería ser la última en casarse, así que se casaría antes que Ginny, cuya boda seria en 4 meses.

— Apresuras mucho las cosas, apuesto a que Dean solo se le ocurrió pedirte matrimonio porque lo estuviste insinuando disimuladamente.

Parvati volvió a sonrojarse.

Lavander no podía culparla, sabia lo mucho que su amiga estaba enamorada de Dean, y aunque no conocía mucho al Thomas, podía asegurar que el también amaba a su amiga, pero consideraba que solo llevaban un año de relación y ni siquiera habían tenido su primera pelea (lo cual era sorprendente) tal vez estuvieran apresurando las cosas.

— Creo que están yendo algo rápido, deberían esperar más, por el bien de ambos.

Parvati meditó un momento las palabras de su amiga, después de lo ocurrido con Greyback en la batalla de Hogwarts y su posterior recuperación, Lavander había madurado de una manera que nadie se imaginaba, había adquirido una perspectiva distinta sobre la vida y aunque la mayoría de sus objetivos eran los mismos, sus prioridades cambiaron bastante.

Si Lavander no hubiera pasado por aquello, cuando se dio la noticia de la boda entre Ron y Hermione se habría echado a llorar inconsolablemente, hubiera clamado por su Ro-ro y maldecido a Hermione, pero lo único que Parvati vio fue una tristeza tranquila, la rubia ni siquiera había llorado.

Su amiga era más tranquila y paciente para una gran cantidad de cosas, al mismo tiempo que entusiasta por insignificancias, cuando la cuestionó por ello su única respuesta fue:

"La vida es muy corta para vivirla sufriendo, voy a disfrutar cada momento y si no puedo obtener lo que quiero, buscaré algo más que me haga feliz"

— Lo consideraré.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Molly ¿De casualidad está George aquí?

La pelirroja sonrió a su hijo en ley, le había tomado mucho tiempo e insistencia, pero al final había conseguido que la llamara por su nombre en vez de "señora Weasley".

— Si querido, llegó hace un rato, se quedó hablando con Ginny.

Harry agradeció antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la pelirroja menor, pero se la encontró antes de llegar ahí, afuera del antiguo cuarto de los gemelos, ella parecía estar nerviosa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ginny?

Ella por fin lo vio — ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí! No sé qué hacer, Harry. George no ha dejado de llorar después de que leyó la carta de Fred.

— ¿La carta de Fred?

— Sí. Fred me dio una carta para George el día de la batalla, pero cuando Fred murió la guardé y me olvidé de ella, esta mañana la encontré y se la di para que la leyera.

Harry intentó que Ginny no viera que estaba entrando en pánico.

— Iré a ver que le sucede, déjanos solos, por favor.

— Este bien, Harry.

La única vez que había visto tan mal a George, fue cuando Fred murió, era increíble el peso que tenía la existencia de Fred sobre las decisiones de George, sobre sus emociones y perspectivas.

— George…

En cuanto el pelirrojo lo notó en la habitación se arrojó a sus brazos, comenzando a llorar sobre el hombro de Harry inconsolablemente, el de ojos verdes no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó estático y preguntó:

— ¿Qué está mal, George? ¿Qué decía la carta?

De alguna manera, la carta había sobrevivido bastante bien a los apretones y las lágrimas de George, por lo cual aún era legible, Harry suspiró y comenzó a leer como pudo, ya que George seguía abrazándolo entre sollozos.

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto, significa que estoy muerto.**_

 _ **Probablemente alguno de nuestros hermanos te entregó esta carta diciéndote que llevaba días queriendo dártela, pero que no sabía cómo, cuando la verdad es que esta carta solo sería entregada si moría, como claramente he hecho.**_

 _ **Esta es la segunda carta que te escribo, pues la primera solo contenía mis sentimientos confusos, estaba creada para desahogarme y no para entregarse, pero cuando terminé esa supe que debía escribir otra, tenía que escribirla, por ti George.**_

 _ **Para que supieras cuanto lo lamento, para poder pedirte perdón.**_

 _ **Sé que intentaste mantenerme ignorante de la situación, pero yo sabía todo lo que hacías por mí, siempre lo supe, en aquel entonces no eras bueno para disimular, al fin y al cabo, cuando comenzaste éramos tan solo unos niños, no ocultabas bien el hecho de que hacías lo mismo que yo, y al ser yo también un niño, no vi nada malo en ello.**_

 _ **Con el tiempo y la convivencia que había en nuestra familia, me di cuenta de que no era normal que cedieras, que me dieras todo lo que quisiera, el resto de la familia no me mimaba, nuestros hermanos no dejaban lo que querían para complacerme, solamente lo hacías tú.**_

 _ **Intentando resolver mis dudas, pasé una semana completa cambiando de opinión por insignificancias, diciendo que quería una cosa y luego cambiándola por otra, seguiste siendo tú quien me complacía en todo y me di cuenta que lo único que querías era estar a mí alrededor.**_

 _ **Fui egoísta y no te detuve.**_

 _ **Era fantástico tener a alguien que haría todo por mí, e ingenuamente pensé que era justo, que si era lo que tú querías, no podía hacer ningún daño. Nunca me di cuenta que te estaba cambiando, que tu esencia, tu personalidad se estaban perdiendo por un capricho mío, era tan egoísta que no pude verlo.**_

 _ **Te monopolicé. Tú eras "el gemelo bueno" y nuestros hermanos eran menos reacios a incluirte en sus actividades, pero yo rara vez lo permitía, siempre te hice creer que si te ibas por un segundo no podrías regresar.**_

 _ **Ignoraba la voz en mi cabeza que me decía lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas.**_

 _ **Pero la guerra me ha dado otra perspectiva, temer por mi vida y mi familia, ser consciente de que puedo perderlos en cualquier momento, me hizo pensar en todo lo que te hice, en como evité que hicieras de tu vida lo que quisieras.**_

 _ **Incluso empujaste tu amor lejos, no soy ciego, siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Harry, la forma en que lo mirabas, como lo tratabas, tu paciencia, tu preocupación, no mirabas a nadie más de esa forma, no con esa clase de amor.**_

 _ **Y cuando yo mismo me enamoré de Harry pensé que él sería por quien finalmente me dejarías, que por primera vez me negarías algo. Pero no lo hiciste. Suprimiste tus sentimientos, y si algo cambió fue solamente que te volviste más cercano a mí, no estabas dispuesto a dejarme.**_

 _ **No era el mismo tipo de amor, pero me amabas más de lo que amabas a Harry.**_

 _ **O tal vez no era amor, solo la certeza de que podrías conservar a Harry como amigo y el miedo a que yo te despreciara, independientemente de tus razones, volviste a ponerme a mí por encima de lo que deseabas.**_

 _ **Por eso fue que tomé una decisión, sin importar mi destino en esta guerra no seguirás estancado conmigo, esta carta te fue entregada porque morí, pero me hice la promesa de que si sobrevivía te pediría perdón de frente, te diría que sin importar lo que hicieras nunca dejaría de quererte, te alentaría a que intentaras conquistar a Harry, y me alejaría, pero no para separarme de ti, sino para que pudieras ser tú mismo, podrías irte y volver a mi sin que nuestra relación se fracturara. Por una vez en la vida, estaba decidido a ser un buen hermano.**_

 _ **No sería fácil, llevamos toda una vida con esta dinámica tan egoísta, planeo alejarme de ti en la batalla, porque sé que si me quedara a tu lado el peligro para ti aumentaría, resulta incluso cruel la certeza que tengo, de que te sacrificarías por mí y no voy a permitirlo.**_

 _ **Si uno de los dos está destinado a morir, ese debería ser yo. Tú aun mereces vivir una vida con tus propias reglas, lo cual te he negado desde siempre.**_

 _ **No quiero que te confundas, no soy un suicida, yo de verdad amo la vida. Pero dentro de mí siento que aunque te diga todo esto en persona, no servirá de nada porque te seguirás aferrando a mí.**_

 _ **No saltaré a mi muerte por voluntad propia, en esta batalla que es inevitable lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para sobrevivir, pero si te digo la verdad, una parte de mi realmente desea morir.**_

 _ **Porque mis acciones han hecho que las posibilidades de una vida plena para ti dependan de mi ausencia definitiva, no podrás conocer la felicidad hermano, no hasta que yo muera.**_

 _ **Desearía que pudieras saber lo arrepentido que estoy de haber sido tan mal hermano, pero más que nada, deseo que hagas tu vida sin mí, que dejes de poner tus alas al filo de mis tijeras, que seas feliz sin importar lo que eso implique.**_

 _ **Te ama,**_

 _ **Tu hermano Fred.**_

Harry dejó caer la carta y abrazó con fuerza a George, no podía hacer mucho más, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a Fred, porque una cosa era que George se desviviera por su hermano y otra que este siempre lo hubiera sabido y se hubiera aprovechado de ello.

— El deseaba morir…

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza.

— ¿Porque él...?

— No creo que realmente lo hiciera, según la carta, el quería que fueras tú mismo, pero se sentía como un impedimento, no era realmente un deseo de morir, creo que era más la desesperación por un objetivo que no supo expresar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Bastante, tú mismo leíste que el quería decirte todo en persona — sus palabras parecieron calmar un poco a George.

Harry lo llevó hasta la cama para que se sentara, pero George no lo soltó.

— Él sabia… él dijo que estaba mal...

— Lo estaba George, tú mismo lo admitiste cuando dijiste que lo dejarías ir.

— Yo… sé que debería estar feliz porque ahora sé que el estaría feliz de que tomara mis propias decisiones… pero es difícil hacerme a la idea… hace tan poco pensé que él me odiaría…

— El aprobaría lo nuestro…

Harry sabía que tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero de alguna forma tenía que distraer a George y obtener respuestas.

— Tú y yo no podemos…

— No eres una copia descolorida de Fred.

George se quedó sin habla.

— Lee me contó lo que te dijo, deja de pensar en eso, no eres una copia descolorida de Fred.

— ¡¿Qué no lo soy?! ¡Toda mi vida lo he emulado! ¡Mi existencia entera está basada en lo que él quería y odiaba! ¡Nada de lo que conoces sobre mí es real o genuino! — George exclamó frustrado.

— ¿Nada? ¿En realidad nada? ¿Me estás diciendo que tu amor por mí no es genuino? ¿No amas a mi hijo? ¿Acaso tu preocupación por nosotros fue falsa? ¿El fantasma de Fred te susurró al oído para que lo hicieras? ¿Para qué nos ayudaras? ¿Me besaste, me acariciaste como lo hiciste sin que fuera real? ¿Todo eso no fue real?

— Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

— Pero es lo que me importa, me enamoré de ti por tus acciones, me tratas y me haces sentir como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que yo, al igual que a Sirius, es eso lo que me importa.

— ¡Pero no me conoces! ¡Todo lo que sabes de mi fue creado a propósito! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé quién soy! — La histeria de George se notaba en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, más allá de la tristeza que experimentó aquella tarde.

— Entonces descúbrelo, y déjame a mi hacerlo contigo, se quien quieras y conquístame por quien realmente eres, pero no te cierres George, danos una oportunidad.

George recordó su conversación con Draco.

" _ **Si es tan importante para causarte esa clase de conflicto, nada más podrá darte la felicidad"**_

— ¿No te molesta tener que lidiar conmigo?

— Esta vida nos ha enseñado que nada valioso se obtiene fácilmente.

George sonrió sin que Harry lo viera debido a que se estaban abrazando, algo le decía al pelirrojo que a partir de ahí, las cosas para ellos solo podían mejorar.


	18. Formando una familia

Fue bueno que George y Harry llegaran a un acuerdo con respecto a lo que iban a hacer, porque ni una semana después de que Ginny entregara la carta de Fred, Harry consiguió la custodia de su ahijado.

La edad y el peso de la guerra estaban pasándole factura a Andrómeda Black, tenía lapsus en los que se olvidaba de que Teddy era su nieto y preguntaba por su esposo e hija, muchas veces no tenían corazón para recordarle que ellos habían muerto, así que no respondían o le decían que se encontraban trabajando (siempre que ella no recordara a Dora como una niña).

Andrómeda se había exaltado muchas veces al encontrar a "un niño desconocido" en su casa, por lo cual ella decidió (después de que los medimagos le confirmaran que solo empeoraría) que era hora de que el niño viviera con su padrino.

Teddy no había armado un escándalo por ello, estaba muy emocionado por vivir con su padrino, su hermanito (como llamaba a Sirius) y "su padrino rojo" (nunca lo llamaba George, aunque al Weasley le parecía divertido), aunque estaba un poco triste por ya no vivir con su abuela, quien se había trasladado a San Mungo por el bien de ambos.

Para el resto del mundo las cosas simplemente habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero para George y Harry habían cambiado mucho, lo que había comenzado como un trato de amigos, había acabado convirtiéndose en una trampa caza bobos, saber la clase de sentimientos que albergaban por el otro y que estos eran recíprocos, los llenaban de un alegría inimaginable, pero al mismo tiempo los hacia cautelosos.

Sabían que les gustaba del otro, pero no lo al que otro le gustaba de ellos.

Harry sabía que le gustaba la forma en que George lo saludaba por las mañanas, abrazándolo por la espalda con ambos brazos por encima de los hombros y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, acurrucándose un segundo contra él, no se alejaba hasta que Harry giraba el rostro para responder el beso y regresarle los buenos días.

Eso se debía probablemente al poco afecto que experimentó durante gran parte de su vida, el hecho de que George desbordara cariño por todos sus poros reconfortaba a Harry.

Pero Harry no sabía que a George le gustaba la forma en que sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez que lo saludaba por las mañanas y el cómo se acurrucaba contra el cuándo lo abrazaba, hacía que el pelirrojo se sintiera satisfecho de que Harry estuviera tan cómodo con él.

George sabía que le gustaba la amabilidad de Harry hacia las demás personas, al igual que Albus Dumbledore, Harry tenía una gran tendencia a pensar lo mejor de las personas y a dar segundas e incluso terceras oportunidades a aquellos que le hubieran fallado (lo cual explicaba como siguió siendo amigo de Ron y después se enamoró de él a pesar de todos sus desplantes), lo que diferenciaba ambas tendencias, era que la de Harry se basaba más en la primera impresión.

Lo cual daba sentido a su trato inicial con los Weasley y los Malfoy.

Y George sonreía con ternura cada vez que veía a Harry chocar con algún desconocido y disculparse, la dulzura en su rostro cuando visitaban el área pediátrica de San Mungo, la paciencia que tenía para con sus escandalosos fans, su gran necesidad de ayudar a la gente.

Pero no iba a decir que no le preocupaba de igual manera, Harry se había metido en muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida por confiar en las personas equivocadas, las apariencias engañaban, y él tenía que utilizar cada gramo de la poca sutileza que pudo desarrollar al estar rodeado de Gryffindors y ser uno, para alejar a su esposo de las personas amables pero cuya codicia se veía en sus ojos.

Era firme en su propósito de no permitir que se aprovecharan del buen corazón que tenía Harry.

Lo que George no sabía era que Harry si se percataba cuando se encontraba con ese tipo de personas, pero al pelinegro le encantaba tanto la actitud sobreprotectora de George que procuraba acercarse un poco más a ese tipo de personas, solo para que el ojiazul tuviera uno de esos ataques de celos que deleitaban a Harry y no se diera cuenta de ello hasta que fuera muy tarde.

Viéndolo desde perspectivas individuales, las cosas mejoraban para todos.

Con la carta de Fred fresca en su memoria fue mucho más fácil para George encontrarse a sí mismo, saber que su hermano no lo odiaría por las decisiones que estaba tomando hizo a su corazón más ligero, aún tenía que trabajar en dejar de hacer las cosas como su hermano hubiera querido, pero iba por un buen camino: ser cazador le había encantado.

Harry estaba más tranquilo con respecto a todo, ahora que George conocía sus sentimientos y se estaban dando una oportunidad de ser más que amigos, las preocupaciones de Harry se reducían mayormente a cuestiones domésticas y a hacer que su ahijado se sintiera cómodo en su nueva casa, nada que no pudiera manejar.

Al final el mensaje en sus anillos era correcto: "Usted aprenderá a ser un poco más feliz, cuando deje de aferrarse a eso que duele y hace daño"

Para el pequeño Sirius no cambiaron mucho las cosas, que sus padres admitieran sus sentimientos y tener a Teddy en casa como su nuevo hermano mayor, solo significaba más mimos, además de que estaba fascinado con las habilidades de Teddy como metamorfomago, Harry debía darle de comer lejos de Teddy porque normalmente se distraía cada vez que cambiaba el color de su cabello.

Teddy tampoco tenía problemas, comprobar que su padrino no lo querría menos porque tuviera otro hijo le había aliviado, al igual que para Sirius, su nueva familia solo significaba muchos más mimos, aunque su padrino parecía preocupado por aquel día que tocó un artefacto mágico y se quemó su manita, se había curado muy rápido así que no entendía porque los adultos hacían tanto alboroto, su padrino rojo incluso insistió en quitar todos los artefactos mágicos que pudieran hacerle daño, Teddy ya había sido advertido de no tocarlos, pero había que tomar precauciones.

Lo que Teddy desconocía era que ese "artefacto mágico" era realmente una pieza de plata pura, Harry había estado visiblemente alarmado al ver como ese metal precioso lastimaba la piel de su ahijado, solo que Teddy lo soltará inmediatamente y la rápida aplicación de algunos hechizos de curación, impidió que el daño fuera demasiado grave, aunque el Lupin lucía una pequeña cicatriz.

Como quemarse con plata solo podía significar licantropía, ese día el matrimonio revisó minuciosamente a Teddy mientras lo bañaban, buscando una mordida de hombre lobo que Andrómeda hubiera olvidado debido a su enfermedad, pero su búsqueda fue completamente infructuosa.

Un poco de investigación exhaustiva después (con ayuda de Luna y Theodore), les reveló que Teddy había heredado el gen licántropo de Remus, o mejor dicho, lo había robado.

Estaba comprobado a través de estudios minuciosos que la licantropía solo tenía una forma de contagio, que la saliva de un hombre lobo TRANSFORMADO se mezclara con la sangre de un humano común, lo que solía ocurrir a través de una mordida durante la Luna Llena, pero la maldición no era parte de la reproducción, porque los aparatos sexuales tenían una barrera mágica protectora que impedía al gen licántropo avanzar.

Pero a pesar de ser magos y brujas, tenían una alta tendencia a olvidar que la magia era impredecible.

Para empezar, Remus y Tonks no fueron magos comunes. Ambos tuvieron grandes cantidades de magia debido a su ascendencia, los dos tenían un progenitor sangre pura y otro que no lo era (muggle y nacido muggle respectivamente), el haber sido mestizos los hizo poderosos, en Tonks incluso despertó un don perdido de la familia Black: la metamorfomagia.

Y el don de Tonks era parte del problema.

Las personas con lazos afectivos forman un lazo mágico, y las parejas aun sin matrimonio guardan algún tipo de conexión, un reconocimiento mutuo a través de la magia, siendo metamorfomaga, la magia de Tonks asimiló la licantropía en Remus como un tipo de transformación, las maldiciones siguen siendo magia, por lo que encontró en el gen de hombre lobo "una habilidad afín" en lugar de algo peligroso.

Y al reconocer la licantropía como una habilidad de transformación, la magia de Tonks se propuso obtenerla, creó una brecha en la barrera, haciendo que los espermatozoides de Remus llevaran el gen licántropo aferrado a su material genético, cuando se formó el cigoto este se aferró a los genes licántropo y metamorfomago por igual, haciendo que Teddy heredara ambos, pero la magia del pequeño Lupin consideró que era demasiado joven para lidiar con las transformaciones, por lo que la maldición permaneció "dormida" sus primeros años de vida, manifestándose finalmente a los 5 años, una edad que no era del todo descabellada, dado que las transformaciones de Remus iniciaron alrededor de esa edad.

Harry amaba a Teddy, pero no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con un niño licántropo, el único hombre lobo con el que estuvo en buenos términos fue Remus y él no había necesitado de su ayuda, desconocía demasiado con respecto a los hombres lobo, le asustaba no saber cómo ayudar a su ahijado, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era retirar toda la plata de su hogar y averiguar una forma de modificar las leyes con respecto a los hombres lobo.

Le iba a dar un muy buen uso a su tonta fama.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Harry suspiró mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta, necesitaba hablar con Ron (no porque él quisiera realmente) así que había ido a su casa para buscarlo, dejó a los niños al cuidado de Kreacher, más que nada por Hermione, sabia lo increíblemente parecido que era Sirius al niño que su amiga había perdido, lo había superado en su mayoría, pero solía ver a su hijo con una especie de anhelo melancólico, no quería hacerlo difícil para ella.

— ¡Hola Harry! Hace tiempo que no te veía — dijo Hermione mientras se hacía aun lado, dejándolo pasar.

El pelinegro sintió una punzada de culpa al oír las palabras de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, Hermione no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado entre él y Ron, pero aun así Harry la había estado alejando, ya no estaba enamorado de Ron, pero la cercanía de ex mejores amigos ya no era cómoda de ninguna forma.

— Han pasado muchas cosas, Hermione. Además de que con mi reciente acercamiento a los Slytherin, Ron me la está poniendo un poco difícil — dijo intentando dar una excusa.

Hermione le sonrió comprensiva—. Ron ha madurado de muchas formas, pero le cuesta trabajo superar los viejos rencores y los prejuicios con los que ha vivido toda su vida, sé que no es fácil para ti Harry, tú mismo has tenido que luchar contra esos prejuicios en la mente de Ron, pero está mejorando y tal vez deberían…

— Hermione, mi amistad con Ron ha pasado por demasiados problemas y la verdad es que no sé si pueda soportar más, aunque hiciéramos las paces nuevamente dudo mucho que volvamos a ser los buenos amigos que éramos antes, y siento decir que las cosas entre tú y yo tampoco volverán a ser las mismas, eres su esposa e inevitablemente estarás más de su lado que del mío, pero no te culparé por ello, y aunque nos alejemos, siempre serás mi amiga.

— Pensé que habías venido a hablar con Ron para arreglar las cosas…

Harry podía entender porque Hermione creía eso, al fin y al cabo, el con frecuencia era quien intentaba arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

— Si vine a hablar con Ron, pero con respecto al trabajo, se necesitan nuestros servicios como aurores para una redada en el escondite de un posible mortífago.

— Pero tú ya no eres auror.

— El Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica me lo pidió como un favor especial, ellos esperan que Ron también ayude.

Hermione suspiró —. Ahora lo llamo, espera.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

La reunión con Ron fue tal y como la esperaba, el pelirrojo se indignó al verlo y le gritó un par de cosas antes de que pudiera informarle sobre la solicitud del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Todo había salido bien, capturaron a una mujer rubia llamada Euphemia Rowle cuya familia fue identificada como seguidora de Voldemort, no tenía la marca tenebrosa, pero el interrogatorio bajo Veritaserum reveló su postura con respecto a los ideales de Voldemort.

Una búsqueda exhaustiva por su mansión reveló un escondite secreto, esperaban encontrar artefactos oscuros o más evidencias de su relación con los mortífagos, pero evidentemente... ¡No esperaban encontrar niños!

Debajo de una pesada alfombra con el emblema de la casa Rowle había una trampilla, bajando por ella encontrabas una habitación húmeda y poco iluminada pero bastante amplia, no necesitaron caminar mucho para encontrar a los niños, ella los había dejado encadenados contra la pared, parecía que solo lloraban pidiendo comida y agua, pero luego de que los sacaran descubrieron las heridas que se les habían infringido.

Rescataron 12 niños ese día, de diversas edades y aspectos, todos traídos de barrios muggles, desgraciadamente uno de ellos murió en el cautiverio, Harry le pidió a la muerte que lo dejara renacer en un lugar donde tuviera la seguridad de que el niño viviría una vida larga y feliz.

Estas últimas semanas habían estado mandando a los niños con sus padres, solamente quedaba una niña, la más callada y retraída de todos los niños que habían salvado. Ella no parecía tener más de cuatro años, pero como víctima de familiares negligentes y algo abusivos Harry sabía que el cuerpo no siempre reflejaba su edad real, estaban teniendo problemas para encontrar a su familia porque la niña se negaba a hablar en lo más mínimo, parecía aterrorizada de todos los adultos, hechizarla o ver en su mente podría dañar su núcleo mágico debido a su corta edad, no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para soportarlo.

Los sanadores esperaban que la niña hablara con Harry, ya que fue el quien la sacó de ese lugar junto con 4 de los otros niños, si no funcionaba… ya no sabían que más hacer.

— Hola ¿cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó a la pequeña niña rubia que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Luego de que entrara a la habitación la niña se había negado a salir, los médicos la atendían ahí y siempre le dejaban la comida cerca de la puerta, pero la niña rara vez se movía de su sitio.

— ¿Te importa si me siento? — La niña no emitió sonido alguno, Harry suspiró y se sentó cerca de ella —. Sé que te hicieron daño… pero necesitamos saber quién eres.

Ella siguió sin responder, Harry se preguntó cuánto le pudo haber hecho aquella mujer, podía verse a sí mismo en esa niña, recordaba sentarse en el suelo porque a los Dursley no les gustaba que el usara los muebles, a veces incluso acariciaba el piso como si fuera algo preciado, pues era lo único que no se le negaba.

Harry notó como la niña trazaba una cicatriz en su brazo, se notaba antigua y casi desvanecida, pero seguía estando allí.

— Aún duele ¿verdad? Te has curado pero aún duele — la niña lo miró curiosa y Harry levantó sus manos, mostrando marcas de quemaduras — a mis familiares no les gustaba la magia… aunque tampoco les gustaba yo, así que me ordenaban hacer muchas labores domésticas, esto me pasó preparando el desayuno, con aceite caliente.

Al desconocer la edad de la niña, Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto pudiera ella entender, pero al ver que tenía su atención siguió hablando.

Se arremangó la túnica de auror, trazó ante los ojos de la niña una marca de hebilla —. Cada vez que hacia magia accidental mi tío me golpeaba, normalmente usaba sus manos, pero a veces estaba de humor para el cinturón, otras veces se conformaba con encerrarme en la alacena, una habitación pequeña y obscura llena de arañas.

Harry cubrió sus brazos.

— Cuando apenas me libré de ellos me dolían, estaban completamente curadas pero el dolor seguía ahí, porque yo creí en todo aquello que me dijeron, pero hubo personas que me ayudaron a ver que estaba equivocado y a reconocer mi propio valor, han pasado casi 7 años, y aunque a veces todavía duele recordar lo malos que fueron que conmigo, ese dolor casi nunca está presente, aprendí a ser feliz lejos de ellos, y me gustaría que tú lo aprendieras también.

La niña lo miró con curiosidad.

— Ella ya no podrá lastimarte, van a castigarla por lo mala que fue contigo y los otros niños, pero necesitamos que hables con nosotros para poder encontrar a tus padres y ayudarte.

— No tengo padres… — murmuró una vocecita suave —. Ella dijo que un hombre le pagó para que me mantuviera con ella, dijo que mi sangre era inmunda y sucia, como la de mis padres muertos, así que debería tratarme mal.

Harry resistió el impulso de estremecerse, eso sonaba muy parecido a como insultaban a su madre, respiró profundo para calmarse ahora que la niña le estaba hablando.

— Tal vez tengas más familia, solo necesitamos saber buscar, pero primero me gustaría saber cómo te llamas.

La niña dudó un momento antes de responder.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— No tengo problemas con ello.

— ¿Estás seguro? Si te molesta la idea puedo encontrar otra forma.

— Estoy seguro, no me molesta adoptarla, siempre quise una hija a la cual mimar. Pero creo que debería conocerla primero, no queremos que todo se vuelva incomodo si no le agrado ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió y abrazó a su esposo.

La conversación con la niña no había sido muy alentadora, solo sabía su nombre y que sus padres estaban muertos, había pasado toda su vida al cuidado de Euphemia Rowle y la mujer no le había dicho nada más que eso, interrogarla a ella tampoco había servido, pues lo único que sabía era lo que ya le había dicho a la niña.

El Ministerio quería mandarla a un orfanato, pero Harry no quería escuchar nada de eso, su experiencia con los Dursley y su conocimiento sobre la infancia de Voldemort le dijeron que eso sería un terrible error, sabía que había muggles a los que no les importaba que sus hijos tuvieran magia, los Granger eran prueba de ello, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Se le dijo que la única forma de no mandarla a un orfanato sería que alguien del mundo mágico la adoptara, Harry no dudó en hacerlo, pero la decisión ya no era solamente suya, estaba casado y tenía una familia, necesitaba que su marido estuviera de acuerdo en acoger a la niña.

Y por eso aquí estaban, fuera de la habitación que la niña se negaba a abandonar sin Harry (su confianza en el pelinegro era la única razón por la que le permitirían adoptarla), el pelirrojo tenia a Sirius en brazos y a Teddy de la mano, Harry no quería dejar a la pequeña sola, así que mandó una lechuza a George quien trajo consigo a los niños, saliendo un momento de la habitación para cuestionar a George y no darle a ella falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Tú que dices, Teddy? ¿Quieres una nueva hermana?

— ¡Si padrino! ¡Quiero una hermanita menor!

— De hecho, ella es mayor que tú al menos por algunos días — no sabía realmente la fecha de nacimiento, pero Euphemia dijo que la había recibido una semana anterior a la batalla de Hogwarts, lo cual la hacía mayor a Teddy.

Teddy frunció el ceño de forma adorable —. Pero si es mayor no puedo cuidarla ni espantar sus novios.

Harry se rió — ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Teddy?

— Padrino rojo dijo que él y sus hermanos hacían eso con tía Gin.

Esta vez fue George quien se rió —. Tranquilo Teddy, aunque ella sea mayor puedes espantar sus novios.

— ¿Si puedo? — El pelirrojo asintió divertido mientras ignoraba la mirada reprobatoria de Harry —. Entonces está bien.

— Tú y yo hablaremos de esto después — aclaró Harry mirando a su esposo.

George fingió palidecer, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Harry.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Tú eres George?

El pelirrojo observó a la niña de cabello rubio platinado con el corazón encogido, un recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Harry pasó por su mente, definitivamente tenían que adoptarla, ella necesitaba todo el amor y el cariño que pudieran darle.

— Si, yo soy George, el esposo de Harry, este es nuestro hijo Sirius y nuestro ahijado Teddy, pero ahora vive con nosotros, así que es nuestro hijo también.

Harry sintió como Teddy jalaba su túnica, se agachó para que le hablara al oído.

— ¿Porque es tan pequeña? — Susurró con curiosidad.

Harry entendía la pregunta, le había dicho a Teddy que ella era mayor, el esperaba que la niña fuera más grande.

Decidió que Teddy era muy pequeño para entender lo que era el abuso, así que dijo una media verdad —. Está enferma, pero cuando la llevemos a casa y le demos pociones se mejorará.

— Harry nos habló de ti, dijo que eras una niña muy linda y que deberíamos conocerte.

George vio que ella tenía la misma reacción que Harry a los halagos.

— Pero primero que nada ¿cómo te llamas?

La niña lo miró con sus hermosos ojos marrones antes de responder: — Me llamo Delphini.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Mi bebé — Hermione abrazó una ropita azul conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que perdiera a su bebé aquel trágico día, pero para Hermione todavía era difícil de superar, pasaba horas encerrada en el que pudo haber sido el cuarto de su hijo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color celeste, con los animales favoritos de ella y Ron dibujados en un tono más obscuro, el techo mostraba claramente el firmamento, había pasado días practicando el hechizo que se usaba para El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, queriendo que las estrellas fueran lo último que viera su hijo antes de dormir.

Acarició la cuna blanca en el centro de la habitación, tenía un conjunto de cobijas bordadas por Molly en un hermoso tono crema y sobre estas un peluche de conejo bastante remendado, pero aún muy presentable y listo para usarse.

Suspiró recordando todas las peleas que tuvo con Ron sobre como decorar la habitación, el pelirrojo quería utilizar una temática Gryffindor pero ella se negó, la primera habitación de Alexandre tenía que verse tranquila, suave y apacible, eso sería difícil con diversos tonos rojos y dorados por todas partes.

El conejo también había sido un problema para Ron, desde que ella admitió su intención de dárselo a Alexandre su esposo se volvió loco, podía entender a Ron, toda su vida había estado recibiendo cosas de segunda mano o heredadas de sus hermanos (que venía siendo lo mismo), ahora que tenía su propio dinero quería darle todo a su hijo.

Pero el conejo era importante para Hermione. Su familia siempre fue clase media, no solían tener problemas de dinero aunque tampoco eran ricos, pero cuando Hermione era una niña su madre tuvo que ser operada de urgencia debido a una condición médica que ella padecía, lo que derivó en una serie de gastos.

En ese tiempo su padre tuvo que cuidar cada libra que ganaba para solventar los gastos, contando además con la mujer que había contratado para cuidar a su madre y servir de niñera para Hermione mientras él trabajaba, todavía tenían una buena estabilidad económica, pero los gastos estaban algo apretados.

Hermione entendió que su padre no pudiera llevarla a algún lugar genial para su cumpleaños en aquel momento, se conformó con un pasar un día completo con su familia junta y un poco más de azúcar de lo que normalmente se le permitía, pero su madre se sentía culpable por ello, así que en cuanto pudo levantarse de esa cama (aunque no completamente recuperada) la llevó a la juguetería más grande de la ciudad, para que escogiera el regalo que quisiese.

Ella sabía que su madre aún no estaba del todo bien, podía ver que el corto viaje que habían hecho ya la cansaba y que pasarían un poco más de tiempo hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, tener su obsequio de cumpleaños no parecía lo más ideal considerando lo cara que era aquella tienda, pero también sabía que si no escogía nada su madre se sentiría aun peor, y fue entonces cuando encontró el conejo.

Estaba en un estante de rebajas, ella no lo quería realmente, pero era lo bastante lindo como para que su madre no cuestionara y lo bastante barato para no ser un gran gasto.

Los primeros días solo lo usaba con su madre cerca, pero con el tiempo le tomó gusto, su madre lo remendó las primeras veces y las siguientes fue su magia accidental, aunque ella no sabía eso, se aferró a su peluche de conejo, porque le recordaba que aunque las cosas fueran difíciles todo estaría bien.

Quería que su hijo tuviera su conejo por el valor sentimental que llevaba consigo, y aunque a Ron no le gustaba terminó aceptándolo.

Observó por última vez la habitación de su hijo, ya que quitaría todos los objetos y decoraciones que allí había, estaba demasiado llena de recuerdos y sueños rotos, no quería regresar y pasar noches llorándole a un niño que apenas y logró nacer, debía seguir adelante, tal vez con el tiempo dejaría de doler, tendría otros hijos junto a Ron y formarían una familia feliz.

Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, una parte de ella siempre extrañaría a Alexandre, pero seguir sufriendo por él no lo traería de vuelta.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

A medida que la interacción con Delphini continuaba, George tenía más ganas de tomarla en brazos, colmarla de mimos y no dejar que nada volviera a lastimarla, pero se contuvo para no asustarla, sabía que los niños abusados no tendían a reaccionar de una determinada manera al contacto físico, Harry había estado ansioso por él, pero eso no significaba que con Delphini sería igual.

Delphini parecía bastante cómoda con Teddy y Sirius, tal vez porque sus únicas interacciones amables fueron con niños, a Harry ya le había tomado confianza por alguna razón (el pelinegro no le había dicho que habló con Delphini sobre su propio abuso), mientras que a su alrededor permanecía cautelosa pero no precisamente intimidada, bueno, suponía que era lo mejor que podía conseguir por el momento, al menos la rubia estuvo de acuerdo en ser adoptada y los papeles ya estaban firmados.

Delphini Lilian Weasley era oficialmente parte de la familia.

La mayoría de las personas cuestionaron su capacidad para cuidar de tres hijos (principalmente por la llegada abrupta de dos de ellos), pero George lo desestimó diciendo que después de crecer con 6 hermanos no resultaría un desafío, además de que a diferencia de sus padres, ellos tendrían el apoyo de un elfo domestico que ya tenía experiencia en la crianza de niños.

Ahora solo tenían un pequeño problema.

— ¿Qué color te gustaría para tu habitación?

— Cualquier color está bien.

— ¿Que animal quieres pintado en tu pared? ¿O prefieres otra figura?

— Elígela por mí, Harry.

Desde que la habían llevado a Grimmauld Place, Delphini no había hecho otra cosa que ser complaciente, bien portada, silenciosa e invisible. George comenzaba a frustrarse por la actitud de Delphini pero Harry había señalado que era normal, Delphini actuaria así por un tiempo hasta que tuviera la confianza de que no la echarían ni le harían daño de ninguna forma, ella necesitaba sentirse segura.

— ¿Crees que podremos con esto?

Harry miró a George, preguntando a que se refería.

— Ella parece tan herida…

— Aún es joven, estamos a tiempo de mostrarle que no todo el mundo va a lastimarla, no va a ser fácil, yo sé cómo se aferrara ella a lo que vivió en la casa Rowle, porque yo también tardé mucho tiempo en olvidar las costumbres que adquirí con los Dursley, pero es porque somos sobrevivientes, solo queremos estar a salvo.

El pelirrojo observó la incomodidad de Delphini mientras Teddy intentaba que escogiera uno de sus peluches para regalárselo y ella buscaba la forma de negarse.

— Ya verás George, seremos una gran familia.


	19. Y así va creciendo la familia

Nunca se habían sentido tan incomodos en su vida.

Estaban sentados en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber cómo dar el primer paso, de alguna forma se sentía forzado, sabían que tenían que hacerlo, pero tener no es lo mismo que querer y no sabían si estaban listos.

George tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas sintiendo el temblor de su esposo, suspiró sabiendo que él estaba igual de nervioso.

¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? Ya sé acordaba, por culpa de Draco…

… más o menos.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Ya eran casi 2 meses desde que adoptaran a Delphini, el progreso era lento pero sentían que iban por buen rumbo. Ella ya los miraba a los ojos con frecuencia al menos.

Esa mañana había ido a casa de Luna, George estaba trabajando en la tienda y Harry no tenía nada que hacer, él y los niños estaban en un estado de aburrimiento total, así que cuando Luna los invitó a tomar el té pensó que era una idea genial.

Por una parte, no tenía idea de donde su amiga había sacado una manada de Threstrals y su corazón se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que Delphini podía verlos, pero él no debió esperar menos, ella había visto morir a uno de los niños en la mansión Rowle.

Por otro lado, los niños estaban fascinados por la casa de Luna, habían tantas criaturas para que pudieran ver, acariciar y alimentar, una gran cantidad de objetos que hacían cosas inusuales: como el perchero que se ponía a bailar contigo cuando no tenía nada colgado, o la alacena que buscaba dentro de sí misma usando sus puertas como manos.

Él tuvo una amena plática con la rubia, aunque claro que ella seguía hablando de las mil criaturas fantásticas que solo ella conocía, pero estaba bien, esa era Luna, sus excentricidades la hacían especial.

— ¿Quieren más galletas? — Preguntó Luna sujetando la bandeja.

— Si tía Luna — Cuando Teddy habló Delphini asintió también, Sirius por otro lado, ya tenía una galleta en la boca.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas con Rolf? — Pregunto tomando una de las galletas con forma de dragón que tenía Luna, estas rugían como auténticos dragones, hasta que les dabas un mordisco, entonces era una galleta común.

— Todo va de maravilla, los toposoplos no nos molestan cuando estamos juntos.

Harry se rió por la respuesta de su amiga.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, Luna.

Harry tomó más galletas de la bandeja, haciendo que Luna le sonriera con ojos vidriosos.

— A él le gustan las galletas de chocolate.

— ¿De quién hablas, Luna?

— Del pequeño ciervo — dijo ella señalando su estómago.

Harry la miró pálido mientras los niños llamaban su atención y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

— Tía Luna ¿podemos ir a ver los Bowtruckle?

— Si Teddy, pero no los molesten porque pueden lastimarles los ojos, y cuiden de Sirius.

— Si tía Luna.

Harry siguió conversando con Luna quien no recordaba nada sobre su comentario, pero la mente de Harry no pudo ignorar sus palabras.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres — dijo George acariciando su rostro.

Harry tomó la mano de George que acariciaba su rostro —. Intentémoslo.

George frunció el ceño —. Si es por lo que Draco nos dijo…

— No es por eso, al menos no del todo, quiero estar contigo George, que me beses hasta perder el aliento, que me acaricies, que me repitas palabras de amor en el proceso… Hace tiempo que lo quiero, pero estaba tan asustado de que eso lo complicara todo, siento que las palabras de Draco nos están dando una oportunidad. Sé sincero conmigo, George ¿Quieres esto?

El pelirrojo esquivó la mirada interrogante de Harry, ¿que si quería que lo hicieran? claro que lo hacía, admitía que deseaba a Harry tal vez tanto como lo amaba, pero el también estaba asustado, la última vez no terminó bien y eso le preocupaba, además de que en ambas situaciones no parecían tener del todo un libre albedrio, primero con el afrodisiaco, y ahora con lo que les dijo Draco.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Entonces? ¿Estoy embarazado o no?

Apenas abandonó la casa de Luna fue en busca de Theodore, necesitaba saber si había entendido correctamente el extraño comentario de la rubia, y si este era cierto. Afortunadamente para él, Theodore se encontraba en la mansión Zabini junto con el resto de sus amigos Slytherin, y rápidamente accedió a hacerle un chequeo.

— Lo estás, Harry. Tienes poco más de 2 meses — Le confirmó el Zabini (porque si, él y Blaise por fin estaban casados) después de repetir el hechizo, sólo para asegurarse.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, siendo observado con preocupación por sus amigos.

— ¿Crees que George se lo tomara mal? — Preguntó Draco.

— Sinceramente no lo sé, él es el tipo de persona que acepta lo que la vida le depare, pero probablemente no es el mejor momento para tener más hijos.

Sus amigos se relajaron, entendiendo su preocupación.

— De cualquier forma necesitas decírselo — Habló Daphne.

— Lo sé.

— Podemos llamarlo si quieres ¿Hay un flu en la tienda?

— Si, lo hay.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— George… — Harry gimió el nombre de su esposo al sentir los besos repartidos en su cuello.

Cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, ellos dormían en la misma cama con el objetivo de que Sirius aceptara la magia de George para nutrirse, después de que su hijo naciera ya era una costumbre y como no tenían problemas con ello lo dejaron así.

Luego de su pelea y el posterior trato que hicieron de darse una oportunidad, Harry se negó a que durmieran separados, fue incómodo para George al principio por lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero pronto volvieron a la rutina que formaron cuando comenzaron a dormir juntos.

Empezaron con castos besos mañaneros en los labios y como un acuerdo silencioso quedo el hecho de agradecer al otro con más besos por cada detalle que recibieran, no se dieron cuenta cuando empezaron a elevar la intensidad de estos, ni cuando comenzaron a besarse solo porque sí.

Pero esos besos no tenían nada que ver con la forma en que George atacaba su cuello: cada lamida, cada succión, cada vez que arrastraba sus dientes contra su piel haciendo una ligera presión pero sin llegar a morder, lo estaba volviendo loco.

George dejó su cuello en paz para tomar sus labios en un ardiente beso, Harry enredó sus dedos en los mechones rojos del más alto, profundizándolo todavía más.

— ¿Aún lo quieres? — Preguntó George en un jadeo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron y resaltaron aún más por su rostro sonrojado.

— Creo que lo quiero más.

George contuvo un gemido ante las palabras de Harry, comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente aprovechando para tocar toda la piel visible.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡No vamos a responder eso!

Un Harry muy sonrojado le gritó a su amigo rubio, George se quedó callado de la impresión, pero también estaba ruborizado.

— Es solo una pregunta, no entiendo porque les afecta tanto.

Harry rumió con ira — ¡Si te preguntara cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con Astoria! ¡¿Me lo dirías?! ¡Anda! ¡Descríbelo!

Para su sorpresa, Draco ni siquiera se inmutó —. Hace como…

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Astoria le lanzó un hechizo que lo mandó a volar unos 2 metros, volteó a ver al resto — ¿A quién más Draco le habló de nuestra vida sexual?

Nadie respondió, pero la castaña captó un leve temblor en Blaise.

— Ya hablaremos tú y yo de eso — le dijo a Draco, quien se volvía a sentar en el sofá mientras se sobaba la espalda.

— Responde a la pregunta de una buena vez, Harry ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo con George?

— ¡Eso no te incumbe! — Gritó Astoria aun enfadada por el tema.

— Me incumbe, Astoria. Porque se todo sobre magos fértiles y sus embarazos, por el bien del bebé, George y Harry deben tener sexo frecuente.

George lo miró preocupado — ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Draco frunció el ceño —. Ya se lo había dicho a Harry, los primeros cuatro meses de gestación el organismo de un mago fértil busca la mayor cantidad de espermatozoides posible para asegurar la vida del bebé, en esta clase de embarazo masculino se necesita asimilar mucho mejor el ADN del otro padre, el bebé necesita reconocerte a ti y a tu magia, debe nutrirse de ella para crezca completamente sano y sin complicaciones.

En este punto George y Harry se miraron sin saber que decir, pero Draco seguía hablando, poniendo más peso sobre sus hombros.

— No sabemos cuál fue la razón de que Harry casi abortara a Sirius, pero con ese antecedente tienes un gran riesgo de que ocurra lo mismo con este nuevo bebé, sé que eres Harry Potter y que las cosas más extraordinarias siempre te suceden, pero no puedes apostar la salud de tu hijo a la ligera, así que por lo menos lo que queda de estos 4 meses deben tener la vida sexual más activa posible y les recomendaría que después también, solo para no correr riesgos. Ustedes necesitan estar extremadamente cerca durante este embarazo, en todos los aspectos.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Se besaron con intensidad mientras se acostaban en la cama, el pelirrojo ignoró esta vez el cuello de Harry en favor de lamer sus pezones, mojaba los botoncitos en el pecho de su esposo y después soplaba suavemente, causando un estremecimiento en el menor.

— No te burles de mí, George.

El mayor se rió antes de seguir repartiendo besos por todo el pecho y torso de Harry, las manos del pelinegro estaban en los mechones rojos de su esposo, acariciándolos entre suspiros.

— " _Eres tan lindo cuando suspiras" —_ Pensó George _—. "Pero no son suspiros lo que quiero oír"_

Detuvo sus besos y bajó lentamente, conteniendo la respiración para no alertar a Harry, se detuvo cuando tuvo su pene a la altura de su boca y lamió la hendidura lentamente.

Las manos en su cabeza le jalaron el cabello, Harry se retorció con un grito y sus caderas se movieron buscando más contacto.

George volvió a reír y al igual que con los pezones de Harry, sopló sobre su pene.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Detente George! — Harry gimió jalando todavía más la cabellera entre sus manos.

— " _¿Qué me detenga?"_ — George sonrió maliciosamente _—. "Tus deseos son órdenes, mi vida"_

El pelirrojo volvió a subir y besó los labios de su marido.

Continuó con el cuello de Harry, besó, lamió y succionó a su antojo, encargándose especialmente de dejar una gran marca de pertenencia en su clavícula, dio el mismo trato a sus pezones hasta que se pusieron rojos y sensibles, regresando otra vez al cuello.

Harry comenzaba a impacientarse porque George no iba más allá de sus pezones, quería más del pelirrojo, necesitaba sentirlo, pero ni siquiera podía buscar contacto por su cuenta ya que el otro lo tenía firmemente sujeto con ambas manos.

— George… — pronunció Harry en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? — Preguntó dejando otra marca en el cuello del menor.

— Nece-sito más…— El pelirrojo contuvo una risa.

— Intenté darte más, pero dijiste que me detuviera.

— No me refería a eso ¡Ahh! sólo quería que dejaras de burlarte de mí

— " _Se perfectamente a que te referías"_ — Él no se inmutó y continuó besando el espacio donde había dejado una marca.

La falta de respuesta de George sólo puso más ansioso a Harry.

— George… Por favor… — El pelirrojo resopló.

— " _Está bien, de todas formas quiero hacer algo más que solo besarte"_

George bajó nuevamente, soltó las manos de Harry y en cambio se aferró a sus caderas, muy cerca de sus nalgas.

Harry jadeaba al sentir el aliento de George tan cerca de su entrepierna, lanzó un grito cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer y chupar el interior de su muslo derecho, volviendo a jalar los mechones rojos.

George se aseguró de atender debidamente ambos muslos, queriendo que Harry no fuera más que un lío tembloroso, satisfecho con eso se concentró en el pene de Harry, lamiendo la punta y soplando igual que antes.

— ¡Geor-Ahh! — Antes de que Harry pudiera reclamar George ya tenía su pene en la boca, pero el movimiento brusco le provocó arcadas.

— " _Más despacio George" —_ Pensó el pelirrojo sacando el pene de su boca y sujetándolo de la base _—. "Nunca has hecho esto antes"._

Metió sólo la punta en su boca y comenzó a succionar, atreviéndose a meter más a medida que encontraba un ritmo.

— ¡Más! ¡Ahh! ¡George!

El pelirrojo pasó una mano entre las nalgas de su esposo, palpando su entrada, sacó el pene de su boca para hablar.

— Pásame el lubricante que guardas en el cajón de tu mueble.

Harry tragó sorprendido —. ¿Cómo…?

— La noche que llegué tarde por arreglar unas cosas en la tienda, dejaste la puerta abierta y puede ver como lo guardabas, fue una lástima que no alcanzara a ver nada más.

Harry se sonrojó pero se alejó un momento de George para alcanzar el cajón y buscar la botella de lubricante.

George embadurnó sus dedos en la sustancia viscosa —. La última vez que hicimos esto te preparé muy apresuradamente, pero por causa del afrodisiaco que te dieron ignoraste cualquier molestia, voy a hacerlo despacio y con cuidado esta vez.

Separó las piernas de Harry y comenzó a frotar uno de sus dedos sobre la entrada del menor, extendiendo el lubricante, Harry respingó y se movió incómodamente.

— " _Él tiene razón"_ — Pensó Harry intentando no retorcerse demasiado _— "No recuerdo haber sentido nada más que lujuria aquella vez, pero un rato después de que él huyera con sus confusos sentimientos, dejándome a mi tratando con los míos, comencé a notar un escozor bastante molesto"_

Con un sonrojo recordó como lo arregló.

— " _Gabrielle tuvo que ayudarme con eso" —_ Harry esperaba que George atribuyera su sonrojo a la situación _— "Será mejor que no se lo diga… y tal vez deba recordarle a Gabrielle que no se lo mencione a Jer..."_ ¡Ahh!

George por fin había introducido un dedo en su interior, comenzando a moverlo despacio para dejar que Harry se acostumbrara, sacó su dedo para embadurnarlo más antes de volver a meterlo, mientras más lubricante usara sería mejor para Harry.

Siguió así por un tiempo, agregando más dedos a medida que Harry se relajaba.

— Eso es... — jadeó —… suficiente George.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Harry le dio un breve asentimiento.

George retiró sus dedos y alineó su pene con la entrada de Harry.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de una estocada esta vez.

George soltó una risa nerviosa al recordar su impaciencia de la última vez.

— Seré bueno.

George se introdujo lentamente en Harry, resistiendo la idea de salir completamente cuando escuchaba al otro gemir de dolor.

— Estoy dentro, dime cuando sea mejor para ti moverme.

El mayor observó a su esposo desparramado sobre la cama, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos lagrimeando, su cabello semi largo (que Harry quería cortar pronto) hacia contraste con las sabanas a las que se aferraba.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Harry le indicó a George que podía moverse, el pelirrojo comenzó a embestir su entrada repetidamente con un ritmo constante, arrancando gemidos y gritos de Harry.

— ¡Ahh! ¡George!

Realmente no importó cuanto tiempo tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, o que la espalda de George tuviera algo más que algunos lunares en su espalda, la sensación pegajosa causada por el sudor producido durante su actividad sexual o… el otro fluido.

Se acurrucaron en la cama por un par de minutos antes de que Harry se quejara —. Suéltame George, quiero ir a lavarme.

George lo atrajo más en su abrazo —. No.

— Estoy asqueroso, quiero limpiarme y tú también deberías.

George gruñó —. Está bien, vamos.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando el pelirrojo lo tomó en brazos —. ¡Bájame George! ¡Puedo caminar por mí mismo!

— Sinceramente lo dudo, pero de cualquier manera, no tengo la intención de soltarte pronto.

Harry suspiró resignándose a la terquedad de su esposo —. Más te vale asearnos bien, y por cierto, tengo hambre.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Ahora mismo tu bebe goza de una perfecta salud, pero solo por precaución continuaremos con los chequeos 2 veces al mes.

— Esta bien Theo, muchas gracias.

Harry salió del consultorio de Theodore, había tomado tiempo que su amigo pudiera conseguir un empleo decente como sanador debido a sus antecedentes, pero por fin había conseguido un puesto en San Mungo en el área de maternidad.

El pelinegro caminó por los pasillos de San Mungo revisando la nueva lista de pociones que le había dado su amigo, cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¿Harry Potter? ¡No puedo creerlo!

Harry se giró con fastidio hacia donde escuchó la voz, encontrando a una mujer de cabello largo y rizado color castaño claro, ojos grises, bajita (no media más de 1.60), de complexión media y una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda.

— ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver después de que regresé a México! ¡Estoy tan contenta!

¿Volver a verlo? ¿Ella lo conocía? Aunque mirándola bien, había algo familiar…

— ¿Ela? — Titubeó.

La mujer le sonrió — Es un alivio ver que aún te acuerdas de mí.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, Harry se alegró mucho de ver a su vieja amiga.

Cuando tenía 7 años una pequeña familia se mudó a Privet Drive, conformada por una pareja casada y sus dos hijos, los Thorns eran buenas personas y tenían bastante normalidad como para no desentonar con el ambiente de Privet Drive, pero a diferencia de las demás personas que vivían ahí, ellos no lo juzgaron por lo que habían oído.

No se acercó mucho al matrimonio o al hijo mayor, pero siempre fueron amables con él y nunca lo miraron como si fuera menos, nada de insultos o murmullos a sus espaldas, lo trataron como si fuera una persona normal (algo que nadie había hecho nunca).

Pero el simplemente adoró a la hija menor, Pamela Thorns solía seguirlo a todos lados (pero sin llegar a ser invasiva), compartía su almuerzo con él en la escuela, no le temía a Dudley ni a sus amigos (aunque su sobreprotector hermano podría tener algo que ver) y le enseñó algunas palabras (insultos) en los otros dos idiomas que conocía para que pudiera insultar a Dudley y este no se enterara.

Ellos estuvieron solo un año en Privet Drive antes de que volvieran a mudarse debido al trabajo del señor Cordelius, pero por lo menos pudo pasar su cumpleaños número 8 con su mejor amiga antes de que ella tuviera que marcharse, la señora Marina hizo una comida muy deliciosa (aunque extraña) a la que fue invitado y aunque no tuvo pastel consiguió una caja de chocolate Mars (que ocultó muy bien en su alacena).

Con la familia Thorns marchándose Harry volvió a su aburrida y triste rutina, con el pasar de los días, esos bellos recuerdos parecían cada vez más ser solo sueños, pero una sola mirada a la caja vacía de Mars en la alacena lo mantenía a flote.

Pamela le había dado la esperanza de algún día poder alejarse de los Dursley y conseguir personas que lo amaran sin importar que, la esperanza de experimentar el ambiente cálido de una familia como miembro real de ella, si nunca la hubiera conocido, él quizás no habría resistido de la misma forma que lo hizo, tal vez hubiera terminado como Voldemort.

— ¿Entonces eres una bruja, Ela? — Preguntó Harry bebiendo su té.

Como Pamela tenia asuntos en el hospital y no podía irse aún, fueron al área de comida que tenía el hospital.

— Si, me hubiera gustado decírtelo, pero nunca vi un indicio de que fueras mágico, supongo que no eras un niño de mucha magia accidental.

— " _En realidad mi magia accidental actuaba con más frecuencia cuando mis emociones eran negativas, cosa que nunca experimenté estando alrededor de ti y tu familia"_ — Pensó Harry.

— No importa realmente, es bueno encontrarte después de tanto tiempo, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

— Bueno, estoy casado, tengo 3 hijos y otro en camino, además de la familia extendida que me he formado desde que llegué a Hogwarts, planeo convertirme en profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero por lo pronto paso mucho tiempo con mis hijos.

— ¿Ya tienes 3 hijos? ¡Te envidio tanto! James y yo hemos tenido problemas para concebir, por otro lado ¿cómo se llama tu esposa?

Harry se sonrojó, sin saber cómo reaccionaría Pamela —. De hecho es un esposo y se llama George.

Pamela fue quien se sonrojó esta vez —. Lamento si te incomodé con mi pregunta, pero después de años de vivir entre muggles hacer esa pregunta es como un hábito, es decir, ellos no pueden casarse.

— Esta bien, tuve algunos problemas con las diferentes ideologías cuando entré en el mundo mágico, entonces, tu esposo se llama James…

— ¡Por fin la encuentro sanadora Thorns!

Harry miró sorprendido a su amigo Neville caminar hacia ellos y saludar a su amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

— Vine a un chequeo por lo de mi embarazo, ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿Y cómo conoces a Ela?

Fue Pamela quien respondió —. Soy sanadora mental, Harry. Estoy aquí para dar tratamiento a los padres del señor Longbottom, si todo va bien, reconocerán a su hijo en un par de meses.

Harry frunció el ceño —. Pensé que la maldición cruciatus había generado un daño irreversible en ellos.

Pamela se burló —. Irreversible tal vez para los sanadores ingleses, pero mi comunidad ha encontrado diversas formas para combatir el daño hecho por una buena parte de las maldiciones oscuras, tratamientos que hemos compartido con otras comunidades mágicas alrededor del mundo pero que Inglaterra se ha negado a utilizar por el uso de algunos métodos muggles.

Harry hizo una mueca, eso probablemente se debía al poder que los puristas de sangre habían tenido las ultimas décadas, por lo menos este estaba disminuyendo.

— Bueno, ahora mismo debo ir con el señor Longbottom, espero verte pronto para terminar de ponernos al día, Harry.

— Si, te mandaré una lechuza.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el lemon, pero no voy a escribir otro pronto, me tomó mucho tiempo escribir esto, me estanqué, borré todo, lo volví a escribir, reacomodé cosas... pueden ver mi lucha con esto en el final súbito que le di.**


	20. Una cuestión de padres e hijos

— Técnicamente, esto es culpa de George

— Técnicamente, también podría ser culpa de mi suerte.

Con casi cinco meses de embarazo, su vientre había crecido lo suficiente como para observar a su bebé… o mejor dicho, a sus bebés.

— George es un gemelo, la posibilidad de un embarazo múltiple ya era significativa de esa forma, y si no estoy mal informado, tu suegra tenía hermanos que eran gemelos ¿verdad? Es algo que viene en la familia de George.

Harry resopló, aunque la familia de su esposo solo tuviera un hijo por generación y las posibilidades de embarazo múltiples fueran nulas, él estaba seguro de que su suerte probablemente le habría hecho tener trillizos o incluso más niños en su vientre.

— Bueno, no hay nada que hacer ahora, solo decirle a George que tendremos gemelos.

— Mellizos, en realidad. Si observas bien la imagen te darás cuenta de que los niños están en bolsas distintas, lo cual me lleva a preguntar… esto es absolutamente vergonzoso… ¿Han seguido el consejo de Draco?

Harry se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que Theodore hablaba.

A pesar de que Theodore era experto en embarazos (tanto masculinos como femeninos) y niños pequeños, su conocimiento no se aplicaba a nada relacionado con magos fértiles. Pues a medida que estos dejaron de nacer la información se fue perdiendo con ellos, en los registros públicos se tenía una información general que no servía de mucho en cuestiones médicas, en estas circunstancias, Draco era una mina del saber: todavía no se les había ocurrido una pregunta sobre magos fértiles que Draco no pudiera contestar.

Muy a su pesar, Harry contestó — Sí.

Theodore se ruborizó —. Tendremos que hablar con Draco sobre esto más tarde, pero creo que ya te imaginaras que dirá.

— A veces me pregunto si es verdad lo que nos dijo o si es solo una especie de pervertido.

— ¿Vas a arriesgarte?

— No, con mi suerte, aunque Draco hubiera mentido, si ignoro lo que dice se volverá realidad.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Mami?

Augusta no pudo contener sus lágrimas, luego de que su familia fuera atacada ella había pasado años invirtiendo la fortuna Longbottom en el tratamiento de su hijo y su nuera, pero las incontables veces que escuchó a los sanadores afirmar que ellos nunca sanarían habían terminado por minar sus esperanzas, así que cuando Neville le dijo que había encontrado a alguien que podría ayudar a sus padres se molestó mucho, ella no sentía que pudiera soportar más decepciones.

Pero en este momento, viendo a su hijo reconocerla por primera vez en años y hablándole con su voz ronca por falta de uso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y agradecer a su nieto por seguir intentándolo cuando ella se rindió.

— ¿Mami? ¿Lloras?

— No Frankie, tengo algo en el ojo.

— Mami rara, voz rara.

La mujer mayor se extrañó mucho al escuchar a su hijo, miró a la sanadora quien solo le indicó que se acercara.

— ¿Porque el léxico de mi hijo esta tan mal? ¿Es parte del daño cerebral que provocó la maldición cruciatus? ¿Y porque dice que luzco rara?

Pamela suspiró —. Es lo que intenté explicarle cuando entró a la habitación señora Longbottom, pero usted no me dio tiempo de hacerlo. Verá, la razón por la que la maldición cruciatus provoca tanto dolor y no deja marca es porque ataca el sistema nervioso, cuando una persona es expuesta a esta maldición por un corto periodo de tiempo, ataca principalmente las sensaciones y la percepción de los seres humanos, cosas como el tacto y la interpretación sensorial.

Su hijo y su nuera estuvieron expuestos durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado, por lo cual el resto de las funciones en el sistema nervioso también se vieron afectadas, principalmente: el crecimiento y el desarrollo del cerebro, el aprendizaje, la memoria, el movimiento, el equilibrio, la coordinación, su capacidad de sanación y rehabilitación, las demás en una menor medida pero no es un daño que vayamos a ignorar.

Todo este daño al sistema nervioso provocó que ellos dejaran de reconocer a las personas y olvidaran como realizar sus necesidades más básicas, como si fueran bebés otra vez pero sin la capacidad de aprender ni acumular recuerdos, con el tratamiento que están recibiendo lo que hago es restaurar su sistema nervioso para que poco a poco recuperan todas las funciones que perdieron.

Lo reitero, ahora mismo ellos son como bebés o niños muy pequeños, no entienden ni recuerdan mucho de su vida, la magia ha guardado sus recuerdos para que no se perdieran, si un muggle hubiera sufrido lo mismo que ellos entonces su memoria estaría completamente perdida, un squibb tampoco tendría muchas oportunidades de recuperarla. Su hijo en estos momentos tiene los recuerdos de cuando niño, no la reconoce físicamente, pero su magia la reconoce como familia, por eso sabe que usted es su madre y por eso el piensa que usted se ve y suena rara.

Augusta frunció el ceño — ¿Alguna vez recuperará la memoria por completo?

Pamela jugó con sus rizos —. No puedo asegurarle que lo haga, son contados los casos en los que llega a pasar, pero incluso si no llega a recordarlo todo, recuperará suficiente memoria y suficientes facultades mentales para entender el mundo en que vive y las personas que lo rodean. Su nuera por ejemplo, que recibió menos daño por la cruciatus, mentalmente tiene unos 12 años, aún no le hemos explicado que Frank es su esposo ni que Neville es su hijo, pero recuerda a Frank como su compañero de clase y de alguna forma entiende que hay algo que se está perdiendo.

Augusta miró a su hijo, que se entretenía con una pluma para niños que le dio una de las enfermeras, haciendo trazos indescifrables en el suelo.

— Puede que su vida no llegue a ser como lo que habría sido si nunca lo hubieran maldecido, pero nos acercaremos tanto como podamos, tenga esperanza señora Longbottom, porque esta siempre es lo último que queda, es la que nos mantiene vivos y nos hace seguir luchando, la esperanza gana guerras, y yo le aseguro señora Longbottom, que va a ganar esta.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Harry contuvo una risa.

Le divertía mucho que todos los varones Weasley observaran a Michael Corner como si quisieran matarlo, Harry suponía que la única razón por la que el Ravenclaw no salía corriendo era porque Ginny estaba a su lado.

Harry había estado muchas veces en la Madriguera y en cada ocasión se sorprendió de que la casa aún estuviera en pie, no solo por la estructura mágicamente sostenida, sino también por la cantidad de personas que vivían en ella.

Pero nada comparado con el día familiar de los Weasley.

Es decir, el matrimonio Weasley con sus 6 hijos además de las parejas e hijos de estos (si los tenían), Harry estaba seguro de que Arthur había colocado hechizos expansores por toda la casa, ya que no podía entender como todos cabían sin apretujarse. Solo había que hacer cuentas:

Bill con Fleur y sus tres hijos: el pequeño Louis Edmon Weasley había nacido hace tan solo 3 meses, el 6 de Agosto de 2003, tan rubio como su madre y con los ojos miel de su abuela, tenía un hermoso grupo de pecas en su cara que no se notaban a simple vista, pero que cuando las veías solo acentuaban su angelical rostro. Y sin olvidar mencionar que heredó el aura veela de Fleur.

Charlie y su nuevo novio Andrew: de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel tostada por el sol, probablemente debido a que trabajaba en la misma reserva de dragones que Charlie, Harry no estaba seguro de que esta relación fuera a durar, el pelirrojo había cambiado mucho de pareja en los últimos 3 años.

Percy con Audrey y su hija: aunque ese día tenían con ellos al pequeño Zephyr, era el aniversario de Oliver y Marcus, por lo que Percy se ofreció a cuidar de su ahijado.

Su propia familia, es decir: él mismo, George, Delphini, Teddy y Sirius.

Ron con Hermione: quienes aún no intentaban tener otro hijo (o al menos no que él supiera).

Y Ginny con Michael.

En total la casa albergaba 22 personas, 21 de los cuales eran todos familia (aunque Percy objetaría este punto), y Harry sabía que la familia no haría más que aumentar, no solo por el bebé que llevaba consigo, él había escuchado a Percy decir que Audrey quería otro hijo y Ginny acababa de anunciar que tenía 3 meses de embarazo.

Harry no pudo contener esa risa.

Los Weasley querían linchar a Michael por tocar a su hermanita antes de la boda (aunque luego de la boda no habría mucha diferencia), lo único más divertido que eso era que Harry sabía cómo fue que terminaron así.

Ginny estaba comprometida con Michael, se suponía que ellos deberían tener algunas semanas de casados, pero los varones Weasley habían sacado una multitud de excusas, posponiendo la boda 3 meses más.

La pelirroja sabía que sus hermanos aplazarían la boda tanto como pudieran, pero ella había pasado por muchos problemas para estar con Michael, no iba a permitir que su familia le arruinará su felicidad, así que tomó cartas en el asunto, haciendo la única cosa que le permitiría casarse con Michael a corto plazo: quedar embarazada.

Ginny se lo había contado hace algunas semanas, no la detuvo por dos razones. La primera: estaba de acuerdo con Ginny en que era su vida y tenía edad suficiente para decidir con quién casarse. La segunda: no importaba lo que dijera, Ginny seguiría con su plan sin importar nada.

— Bueno… — Michael habló con voz temblorosa —… considerando las circunstancias… habrá que adelantar la boda ¿no?

Y mientras los varones Weasley se contenían de demostrar toda su rabia contenida, Harry observó la determinación en los ojos de Michael Corner.

— " _Parece que Michael también sabia del plan"_

Y Harry se rió otra vez, sin que nadie pudiera notarlo.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Tienes la mejor suerte del mundo, Josef —. El nombrado soltó una risa divertida.

Josef había estado peleando con su esposa por el hecho de que ella solo quería tener un hijo, al domador de dragones no le quedó de otra que aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo, seria Itzel quien los gestaría.

Pero unos meses después de que se confirmara el embarazo, su sanador les había dicho que tendrían trillizos, su esposa se había quedado muda de la impresión, pero Josef no pudo contener su alegría.

Ahora ya los tenía en brazos (nacidos el 30 de abril de 2003), un par de gemelitos idénticos de cabellos negros, ojos grises y piel blanca, junto a su hermano, cuyas únicas diferencias parecían ser sus ojos verdes oliva y un lunarcito en su cara. Sus gemelitos (a los que decidió llamar Rowan y Alec) se le parecían mucho, habiendo heredado su cabello y sus ojos, obteniendo solo de su madre el tono de piel. Mientras que el más pequeño (a quien nombró Eidan) le heredó también los ojos.

De alguna forma, tanto el cómo su esposa tenían lo que querían: ella solo se embarazaba una vez y él tendría varios hijos que mimar, su hermana estaba algo celosa porque aún no había podido tener un hijo propio.

— Descuida Pamela, tendrás un hijo pronto.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Tus niños son tan hermosos — arrullaron un grupo de mujeres en el parque.

Seamus sonrió a sus palabras mientras terminaba de alimentar a su pequeño Taylor, Francis descansaba en un montículo de mantas profundamente dormido, amaba a sus hermosos y peculiares hijos, con la piel más obscura que su cabello y sus ojos marrones, sus niños eran perfectos.

— Lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, la fila era bastante larga.

— Esta bien Melissa — dice recibiendo el café en mano de su novia.

La conoció poco después de llegar a Irlanda, Melissa era su vecina más cercana y la primera en fascinarse por sus pequeños mulatos de cabello color arena, solía buscar pretextos para ver a sus hijos, lo que al principio le daba escalofríos a Seamus, pero con el tiempo comprendió que Melissa no era una mala persona, comenzó a gustarle mucho, y a la fecha ya tenían una relación.

Debido a sus ojos marrones y su piel obscura, la gente que los veía juntos pensaba que ella era la madre de sus hijos, a él no le molestaba que lo creyeran y a Melissa mucho menos, por lo que nunca corregían a las personas.

— Seamus ¿dónde está la madre de tus hijos?

El irlandés hizo una mueca y no contestó, pese a lo enamorado que estaba de Melissa, aquel tema todavía le hacía daño, aún no podía decírselo a nadie, no a Dean, no a Melissa, no a sus padres ni familia, solo existiría una chica fantasma que abandonó a sus hijos hasta que el estuviera listo para hablar de ello.

— Algún día te lo diré Melissa, puedes estar segura de ello.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Mira Eily, ella es mi nueva hermana Delphi.

La rubia miró nerviosamente a la otra niña en la habitación, Delphini no estaba segura de como sentirse, había dejado el infierno y llegado al cielo en un instante, ya no tenía que escuchar a Euphemia llamarla sangre inmunda o sucia, había dicho adiós a ese lugar húmedo y oscuro donde la dejaba todos los días, ya no tenía que sufrir más torturas y escuchar como los otros niños lloraban por el dolor.

Aunque ahora tampoco escuchaba mucho su propio nombre, era un cambio más que agradable ser llamada Delphi o princesa (pequeña y cariño habían sido apodos inmediatamente descartados debido al uso burlón que les dio Euphemia), tenía una cama cálida y cómoda para dormir en las noches y muchos lugares que conocer por el día, las torturas fueron reemplazadas por juegos y los lloriqueos de dolor por risas.

Le asustaba sentirse tan cómoda con la nueva vida que tenía, pero le asustaba más perderla, George y Harry ya tenían muchos hijos, no necesitaban una carga como ella, Y Teddy, él ya tenía una genial amiga. Ella sobraba.

— Hola Delphi, yo soy Eileen pero todos me llaman Eily.

Delphini hizo lo posible por sonreírle a la niña de cabello negro que le tendía la mano amigablemente —. En realidad es Delphini — su voz salió casi como un susurro —, pero Delphi está bien.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿En verdad no es un problema? — Preguntó Harry mientras recostaba a un dormido Sirius en la cuna.

— Descuida Harry, todo estará bien aquí, tú y George pueden ir a divertirse — dijo Lautre mientras preparaba un pequeño refrigerio para los niños.

— Bueno… George y yo no haremos nada del otro mundo, solo saldremos a cenar, quizás llevar a los niños no es tan mala idea.

Lautre lo miró mal —. Harry, sé que estás acostumbrado a siempre estar con tus hijos y te preocupas enormemente por su seguridad, pero también necesitas darte un descanso de vez en cuando, ten un momento pacifico a solas con tu marido esta noche, porque una vez que sus hijos nazcan, van a estar muy ocupados.

Harry sabía que Lautre tenía razón, fue muy amable de su parte ofrecerse para cuidar de sus hijos esta noche, pero eran sus bebés, sus angelitos, no le gustaba estar lejos de ellos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de verte aquí — Harry no supo cómo, pero un minuto después ya estaba fuera de la casa —, pásala bien y salúdame a George.

La pelirroja le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— Bien decía Severus que era difícil lidiar con un Potter.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, George?

Tuvieron una cena maravillosa y romántica, Harry se sorprendió al notar lo relajado que se sentía después de la velada, lidiar con tres niños y un embarazo no era precisamente el ideal de paz y tranquilidad.

Pero George dijo que necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar, no había querido decirle de que se trataba, simplemente lo había arrastrado a un sitio desconocido a mitad de la noche, aunque a medida que observaba el paisaje, logró darse cuenta de a dónde iban, pero eso lo hacía igual de desconcertante.

— ¿Qué hacemos en el Valle de Godric?

— Bueno… hace unos días estaba hablando con Ginny… y ella me contó que la única cosa que te disgustó de nuestra boda fue que no hubo una figura paterna que estuviera contigo en ese momento tan importante.

Harry observó confundido a su esposo.

— Cuando tú y yo nos casamos fue un acto de amistad, así que he estado pensando en que deberíamos tener una ceremonia en la que recitemos nuestros votos nuevamente, unos que demuestren el amor que nos tenemos, sé que no podemos hacerlo público sin revelar la verdad… pero podemos ser tu y yo, declarando nuestro amor frente a tus padres, sé que no es lo mismo a que estén presentes en nuestra boda pero…

— Es perfecto George — Le interrumpió Harry —. No podría pedir nada más.

A Harry nunca se le hubiera ocurrido nada parecido, evitaba pensar en sus padres debido a su estado como maestro de la muerte. Saber que con la piedra de la resurrección los tenía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos representaba un gran conflicto para él, temía terminar como el segundo hermano o como Voldemort, tratando de desafiar el orden natural entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero que George, quien no sabía nada sobre su estado como maestro de la muerte (aunque ya tenía un tiempo planeando como decírselo), fuera quien pensara en ello lo tranquilizaba, la ceremonia sería perfectamente simbólica y perfectamente normal.

Después de limpiar rápidamente las lapidas y colocar algunas velas (George bromeó diciendo que parecían estar tratando de invocar un espíritu), se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a hablar desde su corazón.

— Esta noche, frente a las tumbas de James y Lily Potter, simbolizando la presencia que tanto nos gustaría tener con nosotros, reafirmamos la promesa que hicimos de estar juntos y cuidar al otro, pero también renovamos esa misma promesa, con la intención de declarar lo mucho que nos amamos.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Harry veía el efecto de la luz de las velas en la cara de George, sin nada más para iluminarlos.

— Yo, George Weasley, te digo esta noche, con tus padres como testigos, que te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, que haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso morir, y no, ese punto no es negociable.

Harry resopló.

— Amo ser quien te haga feliz y que me hayas elegido por sobre otros, amo a todos nuestros hijos y la caótica familia que formaremos juntos, porque sinceramente, con tres compartiendo nuestra sangre, uno con legado merodeador y una bajo la influencia de ellos, será un milagro que la casa siga en pie — Harry se rió —. Espero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado, sin importar lo que está nos tenga preparado, aquí, en el cielo y en el infierno, te seguiré amando con la misma intensidad que lo hago hoy.

Harry miró con amor a su esposo, sus palabras eran muy similares a las que dijo en su boda, con la diferencia de que George le declaraba su amor en cada oración, ya no había mentiras ni verdades disfrazadas, era sinceridad en su forma más simple y eso calentaba su corazón.

— Yo, Harry Potter, te digo esta noche, con mis padres cómo testigos, que correspondo el amor que me profesas, te entregaría el mundo si me lo pidieras y cambiaría cada parte de mi ser si con eso pudiera conservar tu amor, aunque sé que ni lo permitirías ni me pondrías en esa situación.

Harry hizo una pausa, pensando en que más podía decir.

— Trajiste luz a mi camino, me ayudaste a sonreír cuando no pude hacerlo por mí mismo, has estado siempre conmigo para ser mi apoyo… Al igual que antes no encontré palabras para decirte cuanto te quería, hoy no encuentro como describir lo mucho que te amo. No tengo intención de dejarte ir nunca, olvídate de la tranquilidad, porque conmigo a tu lado eso es un imposible, junto a nuestros hijos, sé que seremos una gran familia, sólo espero que el resto del mundo no descienda a la locura en el proceso.

Fue George quien se rió esta vez.

Harry estaba muy agradecido por esta oportunidad, tal vez no tendría una respuesta de sus padres, pero de cierta manera les había dicho que esperaba su aprobación para la persona con la que había elegido formar una familia.

Debió haber sabido que no sería todo.

George tenía algo más que decir —. James y Lily, donde quiera que ustedes estén, quiero que sepan que protegeré a su hijo y me aseguraré de hacerlo feliz cada segundo de nuestras vidas, incluso si el amor que hay entre nosotros algún día se apagara, el siempre tendrá en mi un amigo y confidente, no habrá día en el que no pueda venir a mi porque algo le duela, como lo fue y como lo es hoy, será en el futuro. Pueden confiar en que yo mantendré a salvo su bien más amado.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de apreciar las dulces palabras de George, porque la temperatura descendió un par de grados repentinamente y a sus espaldas sintió la presencia de la muerte.

— " _¿Porque ahora? Estaba tan feliz hace unos momentos ¿Qué saldrá mal esta vez?"_

Y solo cuando la muerte le colocó una mano en su espalda, pudo relajarse plenamente y aumentar su dicha. Porque al contacto con la muerte, se le "abrieron los ojos" y fue capaz de ver a los perdidos y olvidados.

Pudo ver a su padre, el inconfundible James Potter, "apretando" el hombro de George y a su madre, la tan hermosa como siempre Lily Potter, "besando" la mejilla del oji azul. Ambos le miraron con grandes sonrisas por un momento, antes de que desaparecieran junto con la presencia de la muerte.

Felizmente regresaron a casa, dejando que George creyera (por el momento) que su estado de euforia se debía a las hormonas.


	21. Epilogo: De aquí hacia el futuro

— Tu niño es muy lindo Daphne.

— Los tuyos también lo son, Harry.

Cabello rubio cenizo, piel ligeramente pálida y ojos carmesí, Edward Stewart Greengrass (cuyos padrinos eran Draco y Astoria) nació el 30 de Diciembre de 2003, era un niño precioso y muy tranquilo, a diferencia del pequeño diablillo que Harry tenía por hijo.

James Remus Weasley (nombre elegido por Harry), nacido el 16 de Julio de 2004, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, tan inquieto como el abuelo por el que fue nombrado, y con un gran parecido también, un gran torbellino incontrolable, estaba seguro de que en el futuro se llevaría muy bien con su padrino Lee.

Su mellizo era harina de otro costal, Frederick Harry Weasley (nombre elegido por George), tenía un enorme parecido con su padre y su difunto tío, pero su cabello era de un rojo llameante (un punto medio entre la tonalidad Weasley y la tonalidad Evans) y sus ojos cambiaban de verde esmeralda a azul zafiro dependiendo de la luz, Gabrielle lo había adorado apenas verlo y esta vez no hubo pretexto que valiera para decirle que no podía ser la madrina.

Cuando hay embarazos múltiples la magia no siempre se distribuye correctamente entre los distintos bebes, con los gemelos no había problema porque al compartir bolsa les llegaba la misma cantidad de magia, pero James y Freddy eran mellizos, por lo cual la magia debía dividirse para repartirse en las distintas bolsas, causando que la mayor parte fuera a James.

Freddy era un niño bastante frágil y enfermizo, pero con un buen régimen de pociones debería estar bien dentro de algunos meses, Theo y Draco afirmaban que si no fuera hijo de un mago fértil no habría sobrevivido.

Pero aun con todo eso la vida era maravillosa, su relación con George iba mejor que nunca, Delphini parecía estar relajándose a su alrededor, se estaba haciendo más cercano a Draco, a tal punto que Blaise se burlaba diciendo que intentaba reemplazarlo como mejor amigo del Malfoy, el cual, como cuando estuvo gestando a Sirius, prestó una atención particularmente extraña a su embarazo, lo único que le tranquilizaba era que esa atención se desvanecía con el fin de su embarazo, pero aún le preocupaba.

Si, la vida era buena, pero también muy ocupada. A sus 24 años de edad Harry ya tenía 5 hijos: 2 de 6 años, 1 de 3 años y 2 con menos de un año, continuaba sus estudios para ser maestro de DCAO y trabajaba un par de horas en Sortilegios Weasley, horas en las cuales George cuidaba a los niños.

Harry amaba a sus hijos, pero con la reciente adición de los mellizos se estaba volviendo loco, quería hacer algo más que solo quedarse en casa a cuidar niños (y admiraba a Molly mil veces más que antes por lograrlo), después de hablarlo con George y considerar tanto sus estudios en DCAO como las repentinas reuniones en el ministerio para cambiar las leyes con respecto a los hombres lobos, decidieron que la mejor opción era que atendiera la tienda de bromas durante la tarde, para darse algo distinto que hacer.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Ese día tenían una reunión en la mansión Malfoy. Apenas llegaron Sirius corrió en busca de Andrei para jugar, esos niños congeniaban muy bien y tardo o temprano terminarían siguiendo al "hermano mayor Teddy", los niños ya habían sido reclutados por el Lupin para espantar a los novios de Delphini (lo cual exasperaba a Harry). Delphini por otro lado simplemente se quedaba cerca de Teddy, pero si los niños la abrumaban se sentaba un rato con los adultos. Eileen se unía a ellos cada vez que Lautre visitaba a Draco y Harry debía contener sus ganas de reírse por la ironía de que la hija de Severus Snape fuera amiga del hijo de un merodeador y el nieto de otro merodeador.

Angelica, James, Freddy y Edward eran muy pequeños para que los dejaran jugar solos como a los otros niños, pero tenían un corralito para ponerlos mientras charlaban, y si algún bebé necesitaba algo, podían atenderlo al instante, pero no era algo muy usual, pues Narcissa estaba encantada de tener niños que cuidar.

— ¿Tu primo huyó con su novia? — Draco preguntó divertido.

— Si, Dudley se cansó de que sus padres dictaran su vida, quería poder decidir que estaba bien y que mal por sí mismo, así que se fue a vivir con Emelinda y ya tuvieron a su primer hijo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Connor.

— Nombre completo, Harry — dijo George burlonamente.

El de cabello negro se sonrojó —. Connor Harry Dursley.

Sus amigos Slytherin sonrieron, estaban felices de que Harry pareciera estar teniendo tan buena relación con su primo, la familia era un tema sensible para el salvador del mundo mágico, era bueno que pudiera tener al menos a un miembro de esta.

— Tío Draco ¿me cargas? — Sirius extendió sus manos al rubio quien lo tomó en brazos rápidamente.

Tal vez fuera por la influencia de sus padrinos, pero Sirius tenía un léxico muy avanzado para su edad, hablaba perfectamente a pesar de tener solo 3 años.

— ¿Qué quieres, enano?

Nadie esperaba que el pequeño pelirrojo le diera un beso a Draco en los labios, bueno, beso era una exageración, porque ese pico no podía llamarse beso.

— Sirius, ¿por qué besaste a Draco? — Harry preguntó, Draco pestañeó sorprendido por el acto del pequeño Weasley.

— La abuela Molly dijo que papá besa a papi porque para papá, papi es el más bonito del mundo, y yo creo que tío Draco es el más bonito del mundo.

Todos se enternecieron por la inocencia del pequeño.

— Y cuando sea grande voy a casarme con el tío Draco, como papá y papi.

Esta vez, todos se rieron.

— No puedes casarte con tu tío Draco, Siri — dijo divertido Harry.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque él ya está casado con tu tía Astoria.

El niño de tres años miró a la castaña, que le sonrió con ternura.

— Yo también creo que Draco es el más bonito del mundo, Sirius. Así que me casé con él… pero no me molesta compartirlo contigo.

— Astoria — Draco enrojeció mientras el resto se reía otra vez.

— Lo siento, hijo. Pero no puedes casarte con el tío Draco, porque necesita primero divorciarse de la tía Astoria — le aclaró George.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es ya no estar casado, y si ya no están casados la tía Astoria se pondrá triste, no quieres eso ¿verdad?

— No, la tía Tori se ve bonita cuando está feliz.

— ¿Más bonita que el tío Draco?

— Nadie es más bonito que el tío Draco.

Astoria hizo una mueca como si estuviera herida, iban a seguir con el juego cuando Andrei arrastró a Sirius para que jugara con él.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Se parece mucho a Jerome.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Lo único que heredó de mí fueron los ojos, su nombre resultó bastante acertado.

Nacido el 31 de Mayo de 2004. Cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, a diferencia de su primo Louis, el hijo de Gabrielle no tenía rastros de aura veela, lo cual alegraba a la rubia, su bebé tendría una vida bastante normal.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaron?

— Harrison Dimitri Ezkarra

Harry la miró exasperado —. Gabrielle… Jerome ya me odia lo suficiente como para que tú…

— Fue idea suya.

— ¿Perdón?

— Fue idea de Jerome ponerle Harrison, yo escogí Dimitri — La rubia se burló de la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Harry.

— ¿Lo pusiste bajo un imperio para que dejara de odiarme o solo se golpeó la cabeza? — Cuestionó el pelinegro.

— Lo que pasa es que Antoine, su mejor amigo, lo retó a ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de mi ex amor, Jerome se toma muy en serio los retos, así que en cuanto escuché a Antoine desafiarlo supe que mi hijo se iba a llamar Harry.

— Al menos no fue exactamente mi nombre.

— Iba a serlo, él tenía planeado que se llamara Harry James igual que tú, pero me encargué de que no lo hiciera, le dije que yo quería escoger uno de los nombres y que le prohibía usar exactamente el mismo que tú, al final escogió una variante de Harry y dijo que nuestro siguiente hijo llevaría una variante de James.

— Bromeas…

— Para nada, incluso ya escogió la variante y si es niña un nombre con sonido o significado similar.

— Mejor ya no me sigas contando, tu marido me va a volver loco.

— No se lo digas, o lo intentará.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Quieres helado?

— Si, tía Tori.

Astoria le pidió a un elfo domestico una porción de helado de fresa para Sirius y otra para ella misma, se sentó junto al niño en el jardín. Harry y George estaban ocupados ese día con las revisiones de los mellizos, reuniones del ministerio y la tienda de bromas, sus amigos decidieron aligerarles un poco la carga cuidando los niños por ese día, Astoria se ofreció para cuidar a Sirius ya que Luna y Theo no podían.

— ¿Quieres mucho a Draco, Sirius?

— Si, tía Tori — dijo el pelirrojo con helado en su mejilla.

— ¿Y a mí? ¿Me quieres pequeño jengibre?

— Claro que sí, tía Tori. Yo te quiero mucho.

— ¿Harías algo por mí?

— ¿Qué cosa, tía?

Astoria contempló por unos momentos si debía continuar con su idea, Sirius era un niño inteligente, pero aún muy pequeño para entender lo que ella iba a decirle y pedirle, pero sabía que no podría alejar el pensamiento de su cabeza hasta que lo hiciera.

— Necesito que cuando crezcas, cuides mucho a Draco.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque dentro de algún tiempo voy a irme y dejaré a Draco solo.

— ¿Por qué, tía Tori? ¿Por qué te iras y dejaras a tío Draco triste? ¿No lo quieres?

— Lo quiero mucho, pero a veces querer a alguien no es suficiente, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

El pequeño pelirrojo frunció el ceño, le molestaba mucho cuando los adultos decían eso.

— No sé cuándo me iré, puede ser mañana o dentro de muchos años, pero sé que voy a irme ¿Harás que deje de estar triste? ¿Lo cuidaras por mí?

— Si tía Tori, lo cuidaré hasta que vuelvas.

Astoria le sonrió, intentando ocultar toda su tristeza detrás de ese gesto.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¡Ya le dije que no existe ningún problema conmigo! — Gritó una mujer morena.

— Lo entiendo, sientes que es algo normal, pero por eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte a entender lo que está mal.

— ¡QUE NO HAY NADA MALO CONMIGO! ¡¿ME OYE?! — La chica comenzó a arrojar cosas con dirección al hombre sentado frente a ella.

El hombre de cabellera gris levantó su varita e hizo un escudo — Cédala.

Una tercera persona que permaneció silenciosamente en la habitación abrió un frasco de poción y arrojó el líquido sobre la mujer histérica.

La morena se detuvo en el acto, con una mirada ausente.

Todo esto era observado a través de una neblina mágica por dos hombres, uno pelirrojo y otro castaño.

— ¿Algún día estará bien?

— No puedo asegurarte nada Liam, pero intentaremos todo lo posible.

El pelirrojo suspiró frustrado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

Conoció a Angelina hace un par de años, era una chica hermosa y encantadora que se acercó a coquetear desde el principio, Liam había caído rendido a sus pies en poco tiempo, incluso hicieron planes para casarse, pero nunca llegaron al altar.

La morena desapareció poco después de saber que estaba embarazada, Liam no dio con ella hasta que contactó con Alicia Spinnet (que ahora era Jordan y por eso había tardado tanto en encontrarla), quien le contó sobre la obsesión que Angelina tenia por un tal Fred Weasley, como este había muerto y la Johnson intentó usar como reemplazo al gemelo de este, al final, le reveló su afán de encontrar un hombre pelirrojo para fingir que era su amor fallecido, pero que entre toda su locura, al saber de su embarazo, decidió regresar a su hogar, para decir que él bebe que esperaba era hijo del otro hombre.

Liam no pudo encontrar en sí mismo sentimientos de odio hacia ella, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Angelina y aun sabiendo la verdad no pudo evitar perdonarla, tan pronto como pudo la internó en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, buscando poder acabar con su enfermiza obsesión por el hombre muerto, puede que después de su curación ella no sienta nada hacia él, pero por lo menos eso será genuino.

Y se aseguraría de que su hija no se viera afectada por los problemas mentales de su madre.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Es bueno verte, Joanne — sonrió Hermione a la morena sentada en frente suyo.

Luego de que su bebé muriera Hermione se aisló de todo el mundo, la única persona con la que tenía contacto era Ron y solamente porque vivían juntos, pasó alrededor de 2 años en la más absoluta depresión hasta que decidió retomar su vida.

Aún extrañaba a su pequeño bebé, pero sin importaba cuanto lo extrañara sabía que no podía traerlo de vuelta. Decidió concentrarse en aquello que aún podía tener, por lo que desde hace unos meses comenzó a pasearse nuevamente por el mundo muggle.

Amaba el mundo mágico, pero nació y creció en el mundo muggle, la magia era una parte importante de su vida pero también lo eran sus raíces, hace tiempo que extrañaba estar una noche en el sofá arropada con una manta mientras veía alguna serie de televisión.

Los dulces muggles, aburridos como eran, tenían un sabor único que deleitaba a Hermione, extrañaba los deportes que a su padre tanto le encantaba jugar y que los magos no entendían, la normalidad de usar un auto y quedar atrapada en el tráfico.

También extrañaba a su familia, como nacida muggle solo se permitía que sus padres supieran de la magia, el resto de sus familiares vivían con la creencia de que ella había tenido una beca para una escuela privada, pero decidió que mantener su magia en secreto no debería ser un impedimento para mantener el contacto, podía perfectamente pertenecer a dos mundos.

— Lo mismo digo, prima. Es bueno saber que aún te acuerdas de nosotros — Joanne le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando.

Joanne era su prima favorita, a pesar de que sus gustos fueran tan diferentes la morena siempre intentó pasar tiempo con ella, nunca se ofendía por los comentarios mandones de Hermione y tenía suficiente paciencia para intentar corregirla cuando se equivocaba, no la juzgaba por su ansia de conocimiento ni por el perfeccionismo que ponía en sus trabajos, en cambio la hacía tomar descansos y relajarse apelando a sus gustos.

Una de las razones por las que siempre podías ver a Hermione con la nariz dentro de un libro era por comodidad, el mundo mágico tenía muchas diferencias con respecto al mundo muggle, la castaña se sintió abrumada por la avalancha de cosas desconocidas que ese maravilloso mundo le ofrecía, así que se refugió en lo único que parecía igual: los libros.

Si alguien hubiera entendido eso, tal vez su adaptación a la sociedad mágica y su interacción social hubieran sido más fáciles.

— Han ocurrido muchas cosas, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para ponerlos al día.

Claro que tendría que omitir muchas cosas, pero Hermione siempre fue inteligente y sabría que decirle, si de ella dependiera no volvería a estar lejos de su familia.

— Eso cierto. Dime una cosa ¿En realidad te casaste?

Hermione suspiró frustrada por el recordatorio, no es que hubiera algo malo en que se hubiera casado, sino en el hecho de que Ron no aprobaba sus visitas al mundo muggle, el no entendía porque ella querría ir a un lugar donde no podía usar su magia libremente, pero la verdad era que a Hermione no le importaba, había dejado que Ron decidiera por ella durante mucho tiempo, pero un matrimonio era de dos personas, y Ron debería aprender a respetar lo que ella quería.

— Si, fue realmente...

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Me están dando nauseas.

Dean y Parvati rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de Padma.

Hace ya 5 meses que Parvati se había convertido en la orgullosa señora Thomas, tuvo una maravillosa boda por todo lo alto, aunque le hubiera gustado que las circunstancias fueran distintas.

5 meses atrás llegó un día muy esperado por Parvati, su hermana Padma estaba a unas pocas horas de convertirse en la esposa de Deyan Angelov, la boda de la propia Parvati ni siquiera había comenzado a ser organizada, por lo cual la gemela estaba extasiada.

Padma conoció a Deyan en un viaje que se ganó por un sorteo en el Profeta, conectaron perfectamente y después de algún tiempo saliendo decidieron casarse, con los planes en marcha el hecho de que Padma saliera embarazada no fue tan criticado, su hermana tenía alrededor de 1 mes y solamente los planes de boda llevaban más de 6 meses, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie esperó lo que ocurrió el día de la boda.

Estaban en el altar, pero en el último momento Padma interrumpió la ceremonia.

— Te amo Deyan, pero no lo suficiente para quedarme a tu lado el resto de mi vida, no puedo atarte a un matrimonio donde no sabré regresar el amor y devoción que me das, te mereces a alguien capaz de hacerlo, y lamento mucho haber tenido que llegar al altar para darme cuenta de eso.

Padma huyó dejando a Deyan totalmente desconsolado y Parvati se enfadó terriblemente con su gemela. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a lastimar de esa forma al búlgaro? Parvati adoraba a Deyan con todo su corazón, cuando Padma se lo presentó supo que ellos serían los mejores amigos, él era un tipo encantador, ni siquiera Dean podía negarlo, pues a pesar de lo celoso que había estado al principio, el Thomas rápidamente congenió con el mayor.

Parvati y Dean corrieron a consolarlo apenas su hermana se fue, cuando consiguió calmarse la mitad de los invitados se habían ido, estaban a punto de enviar búhos para cancelar la recepción y otras cosas, cuando Deyan sugirió que ellos aprovecharan todos los preparativos ya hechos para que su propia boda ocurriera ese mismo día.

Siendo Deyan el ser encantador que era, no pudieron negarse, el Angelov fue el padrino y a falta de su hermana, Lavander desempeñó el papel de madrina. Enviaron búhos al final de la ceremonia para invitar a sus amigos faltantes, Deyan se tragó su mal rato con el objetivo de hacer que ellos disfrutaran del momento, a pesar de lo maravilloso que fue todo les sentó mal aprovechar la boda que debió ser del búlgaro y Padma, pero odiaban la idea de hacer que Deyan se sintiera peor.

Padma reapareció una semana después de la boda, tuvo que soportar los gritos estridentes, los reclamos de su gemela y sus malas miradas, pero al final Parvati se calmó y aceptó que tal vez la otra Patil tenía razón, que tal vez ese matrimonio hubiera terminado mal de haberse concretado, pero eso no significaba que estuviera contenta con ello.

Ahora su hermana se la pasaba haciendo comentarios molestos a cerca de su relación, no podían hacerse arrumacos tranquilamente sin que ella fuera tan repelente, estaba llegando al punto de que no soportaba a su propia hermana, si, le había permitido quedarse con ellos un tiempo por todo el asunto del bebé y la relación fallida, pero no podía más, Padma podía convertirse en el fin de su propio matrimonio.

Amaba a su hermana, pero ella tendría que irse pronto.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Entonces por eso te fuiste.

— No pensaba quedarme donde no me querían —. Aclaró Seamus —. No iba a pasarme la vida mendigando su amor, tengo dignidad, no pienso perderla por nadie, sin importar lo fuertes que sean mis sentimientos.

Él sabía lo mal que podían terminar las cosas si se quedaba en Inglaterra, lo vio de primera mano durante su niñez.

Pocos sabían que Seamus era sangre pura, cualquiera que lo conociera sumía erróneamente que él era un mestizo, ciertamente él no los corregía pero las personas tampoco preguntaban, aunque nadie creía que se necesitara preguntar, al fin y al cabo todos habían escuchado la historia de cómo su madre le reveló la magia a su padre muggle.

Su padre adoptivo muggle.

Su padre biológico los abandonó cuando Seamus tenía 2 años, su madre estaba tan enamorada que hizo todo lo posible para que volviera con ellos: le lloró, renunció a ser ella misma, se humilló y rompió, se desvivió por la más mínima de sus atenciones, lo dejó casi todo con tal de volver a ser amada, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

Lo único que su madre consiguió fue perder su dignidad, Seamus tenía 7 años cuando ella por fin lo entendió, buscó rehacer su vida y terminó casándose con un muggle al que Seamus estaría muy orgulloso de llamar padre, con el tiempo el abandono de su verdadero padre se convirtió en un mal rato.

A estas alturas de su vida ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre o la apariencia de su padre biológico, su psicólogo había dicho que el olvido era un mecanismo de su subconsciente para eliminar el dolor de la perdida, pero aunque hubiera olvidado a ese hombre que tanto daño les hizo, Seamus siempre tendría en su memoria a la imagen de su madre humillada y rota por amor, se había jurado hace mucho tiempo que no sería como ella.

Seamus conoció el lado malo del amor a una edad muy corta y tuvo miedo de conocerlo, pero sabía que estaba hecho de algo más fuerte, el podría con esta decepción saliendo con unas pocas heridas, las cuales estaba seguro de poder sanar.

No dejaría que el amor lo destruyera.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bueno, ya estoy resignada.

Las últimas semanas Katie las había pasado en un estado de depresión, pues los médicos habían confirmado que Liam era estéril, de haber sido ella la del problema se pudo haber solucionado con un régimen de pociones, pero era su esposo muggle quien carecía de la capacidad para tener hijos, por lo que las funciones no funcionarían, se necesitaba magia para eso.

Alicia vio con tristeza a su amiga, sabia lo mucho que Katie deseaba tener un hijo con Liam, lo peor de todo era que la adopción no resultaba muy viable, porque al ser una bruja estaba obligada a adoptar un niño mágico y era extremadamente complicado encontrar uno en los orfanatos muggles.

— No quiero su opción — Katie murmuró por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué opción? — Preguntó Oliver mientras le pasaba a Zephyr para que lo cargara, al pequeño Flint no le gustaba que su tía estuviera triste, así que la abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla cada vez que la veía.

— Liam dice que tengo su permiso para tener el hijo de otro hombre, pero no quiero acostarme con nadie más solo para tener un bebé.

— ¿No puedes hacer esa cosa que hizo Theodore? — Habló Marcus —. Ya sabes, con la que tuvo a Angelica.

Katie gruñó —. No funciona igual, si los espermatozoides no son introducidos por medios sexuales la magia de la bruja los mata, el ministerio ya lo confirmó en su investigación.

— Pero a Cho Chang le funcionó.

— Porque ella tenía suficiente dinero para intentarlo varias veces, el procedimiento es caro y poco probable que resulte la primera vez, incluso para los muggles que no tienen que lidiar con una barrera mágica que actúa como espermicida.

— ¿Qué harás entonces?

— No lo sé, pero algo es seguro: no le seré infiel a mi esposo.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

Otro almuerzo mensual con los Weasley.

— Pásame a esta niña tan hermosa.

Harry observó a Andrew cargar cuidadosamente a la hija de Ginny.

Stephany Luna Corner, nacida el 21 de Mayo de 2004, al igual que Victoire fue la primera Weasley rubia, Stephany resultó la primera Weasley morena, heredó la cabellera azabache de su padre y el rostro de Ginny, eso sí, la cara llena de pecas hablaba bastante de su linaje.

A pesar de que él y Luna eran los padrinos, Stephany se la pasaba en brazos de Andrew, al igual que todos los niños que pasaban por la madriguera: Molly, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, sus propios hijos e incluso los hijos de sus amigos que a veces cuidaban (Zephyr era el más frecuente).

Harry pensaba que Andrew era un tipo genial y no comprendía las razones de Charlie para terminar con él, había imaginado que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que el castaño se quedara.

Charlie le contó lo que Andrew le dijo cuando terminó con él —. Está bien si no me quieres, no voy a obligarte a que lo hagas, pero déjame pedirte una cosa, Charlie: no me alejes de tu familia, prometo que no seré una molestia, no voy a echarte en cara nada ni a pasearme frente a ti con cara de tristeza, pero déjame quedarme, ellos ya son mi familia y los amo, destruirás una parte de mí sí me alejas.

Harry observó como ahora Charlie tenia a Stephany en brazos y Andrew le hacía mimos a pesar de ello, la cercanía ponía incomodo al Weasley, pues el castaño tenia al pelirrojo apresado entre sus brazos con el objetivo de alcanzar a la pequeña, aunque resultaba bastante obvio que Andrew se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Andrew captó la mirada de Harry sobre él y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, el de ojos verdes supo en ese mismo instante que aunque le tomara toda una eternidad, Andrew estaba dispuesto a hacer que Charlie Weasley fuera suyo, sin importar que el pelirrojo estuviera empeñado en permanecer soltero siempre.

Y con el respaldo de toda la familia Weasley, Charlie llevaba las de perder.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Te lo dije: que tarde o temprano tendrías un hijo.

Pamela le sonrió a su hermano mientras acunaba a su pequeña hija para que durmiera.

Amelia Nox. 26 de Agosto de 2004. Piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro. Tanto James como ella creyeron en el amor a primera vista el día en que nació su hija.

— ¿Puedes sostenerla un momento por mí?

— Claro que sí, dame a mi hermosa sobrina.

Pamela le pasó a su hija y se sentó en el suelo de la forma más cómoda que pudo frente a las tumbas de sus padres.

— Estoy de vuelta, _nantli, tajtli_ (mamá, papá).

Pamela era una mestiza, hija de padre mago y madre muggle, a la mayoría de los mestizos tener un padre muggle los limitaba, pero no en el caso de ella y su hermano, pues su madre también podía hacer magia.

La magia de Marina Thorns no era como la de su esposo, no habían movimientos de varita, no podía hacer que las cosas surgieran de la nada con una serie de palabras en latín ni preparaba pociones con patas de araña ni piedras sacadas de los estómagos de las cabras, porque ella no era el tipo de bruja que el mundo mágico conocía.

Marina Thorns era una curandera tradicional, que con el paso del tiempo y los avances tecnológicos las personas sin magia habían comenzado a llamar bruja, ella brindaba servicio médico mediante brebajes con hierbas medicinales y algunos "rituales" para alterar las energías de las personas, eliminar las malas vibras y "el mal de ojo".

Tenía contacto con los espíritus gracias a la magia de la tierra, mediante un estado de trance, lo cual le ayudaba mucho en su trabajo.

Pamela había aprendido todo sobre el tipo de magia que su madre usaba, era una extremadamente antigua, de aquellos tiempos en que los muggles conocían de la magia y podían realizarla, antes de que estos tuvieran celos de aquellos que llevaban la magia en su sangre y podían realizarla con mayor facilidad, magia que se usaba antes de que el mundo se fragmentara en dos sociedades, una de las cuales se ocultaría para estar a salvo.

Marina sabia de esta magia tan antigua, porque a pesar de no tener magia propia ella era portadora del gen, por sus venas corría la sangre de una princesa azteca, uno de los tantos imperios antiguos que habían tardado más en ocultarse de los muggles.

Los muggles conocían las sociedades mágicas antiguas y no estaban enterados: Mesopotamia, Persia antigua, la Antigua Grecia, el Antiguo Egipto, casi cualquier civilización antigua cuyos gobernantes se hacían llamar "seres divinos" eran mágicas.

Con la caída de estas civilizaciones la mayoría de los conocimientos sobre la magia antigua se perdieron, solo unos pocos siguieron transmitiéndolos de generación en generación pero a fin de cuentas no podían transmitirlo todo.

Lo que Pamela sabia sobre esa magia antigua no era ni una décima parte de lo que sus antepasados aztecas podían hacer, pero ella se enorgullecía de esas raíces y al igual que su madre hizo con ella, Pamela las transmitiría a sus hijos.

Si tenía suerte, tal vez después de que muriera, aún podría conversar con su amada hija.

— _Siuakonetl_ (Hija) —. Marina y Cornelius Thorns aparecieron frente a su hija, la mirada de Pamela era ausente y distante, como si observara a la nada, pero ante sus ojos estaban las figuras levitantes y transparentes de sus padres. Josef se arrepintió nuevamente de haberse negado a aprender el trance.

— Mira lo hermosa que estas — a diferencia de su esposa, Cornelius Thorns no conocía la lengua náhuatl, solo unas pocas palabras, por lo cual Pamela necesitaba alternar dos idiomas cada vez que entraba en transe —. Te hemos extrañado este año.

Al saber de su embarazo Pamela dejó de entrar en trance, ya que desconocía si eso podía afectar a su bebé, y tuvo que esperar un par de meses más en los que se recuperaba del parto y se adaptaba a cuidar de su hija.

— Lamento no haber venido a charlar, papá. Pero he tenido una muy buena razón, Josef la lleva en brazos ahora mismo.

Su hermano se acercó a las tumbas, sin saber dónde colocarse para que sus padres apreciaran a la pequeña Amelia, pero no había hecho falta, el matrimonio Thorns ya había levitado hasta donde estaba su hijo, y observaban a su nieta dormir plácidamente.

El espíritu de Marina acarició suavemente la cara de su nieta, haciendo que la bebé tiritara de frio y abriera sus ojitos azules, para sorpresa de la muggle, Amelia la observó directamente y le sonrió mostrando sus únicos dos dientes en la parte inferior de su boca.

— Ella ha sido bendecida con la _Tlachkottalistli Yoliliso_ (visión espiritual), no _habrá Yolistsintlayektli_ (espíritu santo) o _Tsitsimitl_ (espíritu maligno) que pueda ocultarse de su vista — habló en inglés para que su esposo también entendiera — será capaz de ver e interactuar con cualquier espíritu que ronde por la tierra, ella podrá ver un mundo que las personas como Pamela y yo conocemos, pero no necesitará entrar en trance.

Pamela asintió comprendiendo —. Descuida _nantli_ , le enseñaré todo lo que necesite saber.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¡Otra vez!

Teddy cambió su cabello a marrón e hizo que un par de orejas peludas de lobo brotaran en su cabeza.

— ¡Que bonitas! — A pesar de lo seria y tranquila que solía ser Eileen, no podía evitar su emoción infantil al ver como Teddy usaba sus habilidades de metamorfomago.

Lautre observó la escena divertida, una serie de extensas investigaciones acerca de la condición de Teddy habían revelado que aunque la Luna Llena si lo forzaría a transformarse en licántropo, Teddy podía aprender a hacerlo por sí mismo con algo de práctica, pero su capacidad para infectar a otros solo estaría presente en las noches de Luna Llena, por lo cual no había ningún riesgo en que Eileen jugara con Teddy en su forma de lobo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

A veces se preguntaba si Severus se molestaría con ella por dejar que Eileen conviviera con Teddy, no solo porque era el hijo de Remus Lupin, sino también porque era un licántropo, ella sabía lo mucho que Severus odiaría ambas cosas.

Pero bastaba con ver la sonrisa de su hija cuando Teddy estaba alrededor, para que todas esas preguntas dejaran de tener importancia, le molestara o no, Lautre no alejaría a Teddy, porque para ella no había nada más importante que la felicidad de su hija.

Y si tener a Teddy como amigo la hacía feliz, Lautre no objetaría.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— Pensé que te habías deshecho de todas las reliquias de la familia Nott.

— Ignoro felizmente el símbolo tallado en la empuñadura, no la veo como una reliquia de la familia Nott, esa daga tiene un valor sentimental muy fuerte para mí.

Blaise asintió sin preguntar más, sabía que si Theo no explicaba por sí mismo como lo hacía todo el tiempo, en realidad no quería hablar del tema, pero estaba bien, sabía que su esposo estaba lleno de cicatrices y complejos, a pesar de todas las presiones desvanecidas le quedaba mucho por sanar y el Zabini dejaría que lo hiciera a su ritmo.

Theo observó la daga que Blaise empuñaba, le sorprendió que preguntara sobre el escudo familiar en ella y no por la sangre que manchaba la hoja. Si, la sangre de Harry todavía estaba ahí desde el día en que la usó para evitar la muerte de Sirius, Theo no había querido limpiarla entonces y tampoco lo haría ahora, después de todo también tenía la sangre de su madre.

Tenía solo 6 años cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por su propio padre, a él no le importaba perder a su heredero, tenía una esposa que podía darle otro, pero Angelica Nott era madre, y ella no dejaría morir a su hijo.

Utilizó sobre si misma el ritual que hizo sobre Harry, la misma daga, las mismas palabras.

— "Es a ti, madre magia, a quien dirijo esta plegaria..."

Solamente la inconsciencia evitó que Theodore viera como su madre se desangraba hasta la muerte, pero el vio perfectamente como ella clavaba la daga en su pecho.

— "... te ruego que escuches, la petición que haré..."

Eventualmente su padre no se callaría a cerca de la situación, quejándose porque todos los sangre pura creían que había matado a su esposa y ahora no podía conseguir una nueva, por lo cual Theodore tendría que ser su heredero, sí o sí.

— "... donde tu escritura yace ya, el sacrificio encontraras..."

Los elfos domésticos no dejarían de lanzar alabanzas a su madre, creando un gran sentimiento de culpa en su corazón.

— "... sé que lo vas a entender, pues madre eres tú también".

Solo ahora que tenía sus propios hijos era capaz de entenderlo, el amor de un padre o una madre llega a ser tan grande como para realizar esa clase de sacrificios, no era cuestión de culpa o merecimientos, solo de amor.

Aunque ciertamente, no todos los padres lo tenían, él lo sabía de primera mano.

— Theo ¿Estas bien?

El pelinegro parpadeó, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

— Descuida Blay, estoy bien.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¡Juega conmigo, Nev!

Neville observó a su padre sonreírle infantilmente, gracias al tratamiento de la sanadora Thorns sus padres por fin estaban mejorando, su madre había recuperado sus recuerdos hasta la edad en que su padre le había pedido que fuera su novia, a diferencia de él, que ni siquiera podía recordar su llegada a Hogwarts.

Era lento, pero todos los Longbottom podían ver la mejoría. Su madre estaba realmente confundida, pero no podía culparla, tenía más años de los que podía recordar, estaba casada con el chico que le acababa de pedir ser su novia, el cual actuaba como un niño de 9 años y tenía un hijo al cual no recordaba.

De cualquier manera, Neville sabía que de aquí en adelante, las cosas solo podían ir bien.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

— ¿Al fin se durmieron?

George asintió a las palabras de su esposo, acababa de acostar a los mellizos y eso resultaba bastante extenuante, puede que James fuera la bolita de energía andante, pero a Fred no le gustaba abandonar sus brazos, y sinceramente, a George tampoco le gustaba tenerlo que soltar.

— Ahora a descansar.

Un llanto lo interrumpió a punto de acostarse en la cama.

— Es mi turno de ir.

— **GxH — ¡Perdóname, George! — GxH —**

 **Aquí termina la primera parte de la saga (¿se le puede llamar así?) ¡Perdóname George!, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que tengan ganas de leer la secuela.**

 **Un par de cosas antes de que abandonen esta historia:**

 **1\. La secuela se llamará Alétheia.**

 **2\. Intentaré comenzar a publicarla antes de que acabe Diciembre, pero el internet en mi casa no lo pago yo, y quien lo paga solo lo hace durante el ciclo escolar, así que si el internet desaparece en vacaciones no lo volveré a tener hasta que yo o alguno de mis hermanos comencemos a ir a clases nuevamente, en tal caso publicaría la historia hasta Enero.**

 **3\. Les voy avisando: no tengo idea de como haré para presentarles más de 60 personajes nuevos en la secuela. Espero que alguien me desee suerte. Me pregunto si seria buena idea hacer un fic alterno donde los personajes se presentan a sus padres, pero tal vez les parezca muy cliché.**

 **Espero que nos leamos luego,**

 **Chye, chye.**


End file.
